The Game
by erienna
Summary: Tuer ou se faire tuer, telle est la règle en ces jours fatidiques. Mais pour les Ceara, c'est une leçon de vie gravée dans leur âme ; cette règle, les Dixon l'ont appris à leurs dépends, bien avant l'Apocalypse. Ils sont une famille soudée et destructrice, construite dans le mensonge et la violence. Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien les arrêter dans un monde sans limites ?
1. Prologue

Hum, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer... Peut-être par vous dire à quel point je suis devenue fan de TWD, série comme comics, et que j'ai décidé d'écrire au bout de deux Os une longue fic ? Qu'il vous faut oublier tous ces stéréotypes du Daryl timide et prude, soumis à son frère, du Merle complètement stupide et convulsif qui préfère tirer que discuter, que j'ai tenté de leur imaginer une famille au beau milieu de l'Apocalyspe ? Bah voila. Je vous présente la famille Ceara, ou les mecs les plus aptes à survivre à l'Apocalyspe, les meilleurs survivants de tout les USA, des Mary-Sue en puissance. Du moins, en surface. Mais ça, c'est à vous de le voir...

Pas vraiment de couple, c'est plutôt des liens fraternels entre les persos. Voila.

Tout l'univers TWD appartient à Rob Kirkman, seuls les Ceara m'appartiennent. Je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette histoire, j'écris pour le simple plaisir d'écrire. Rated T pour toutes sortes de violence et langage, et parce que merde, c'est un monde envahi par les zombies quoi.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><em>Il fait nuit. Une nuit d'encre, noire et pleine de ténèbres, les enfants sont au lit.<em>

_Le garçon est plus grand, la fille plus maigre ; il a les yeux vert eau, elle les possède en plus sombre. Il est la lumière, elle est l'ombre ; il est la protection, et elle, la destruction. Il est Daryl Dixon, elle est Philip Philomela Ceara._

_Les pères hurlent et jurent, la bière déborde de leur gorge et leur panse trop bien nourrie, et les ventres des enfants grondent et s'indignent, sans résultat : la nuit est noire, il est trop tard pour manger ; mais pour la petite Philomela, il est trop tard pour tout._

_Le garçon est allongé face à la fille, impassible. Elle a envie d'hurler, de le frapper, encore et encore, de le tuer. Il est trop calme, trop fort, trop adulte : mais elle a du mal à le suivre, à grandir aussi vite. Et ça la dévore et la hante, la fille continue d'aimer le garçon. _

_Il ouvre la bouche. C'est le rituel. Il faut qu'ils le fassent, pour ne pas oublier. Mais les mots qui doivent sortir de sa bouche lui brûlent déjà la gorge, la fille a les larmes aux yeux._

_« Jean Dixon. Trente-huit ans. Brune aux cheveux longs, yeux bleus ; femme au foyer, deux enfants. Morte. »_

_« Pénélope Ceara. Trente-huit ans. Blonde aux cheveux bouclés, yeux verts sombres. Voleuse et femme au foyer, un enfant. Morte. »_

_C'était plus fort qu'elle. Phil n'y arrivait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. La mère de Daryl était morte plus tôt, la sienne il y avait à peine deux semaines. _

_« Pénélope Ceara », répéta-t-il avec lenteur. « Trente-huit ans. Blonde aux cheveux bouclés, yeux verts sombres. Voleuse et femme au foyer, deux enfants. Morte. »_

_Le bébé posé au sol se mit à gigoter, comme s'il avait conscience de son évocation. Il gémit, ouvre ses petits yeux verts identiques à ceux de sa sœur, tend ses toutes petites mains vers elle._

_Aucun amour ne franchit les prunelles de l'aînée. Elle attrape biberon près du nourrisson, le fixe à sa bouche ; il en boit à peine la moitié qu'elle le lui arrache déjà, il doit tenir toute la nuit avec ça. Il ne se plaint pas et se rendort, trop fatigué pour protester. Elle repose le biberon et retourne à son ami, ayant à peine jeté un regard à son petit frère. Deux enfants, deux enfants, se répétait-elle dans sa tête. Il faut qu'elle accepte ce gamin, très vite, sinon son père…_

_« Ma maman est morte, Daryl. » chuchote-t-elle d'une voix bien trop rauque pour son âge, fermant les yeux. Elle a toujours été plus faible que lui, c'est une fille ; et Phil pleure, pleure, pleure._

_« Ma maman aussi est morte, Phil. » c'est un reproche, elle l'entend bien : mais que peut-elle vraiment y faire ? C'était Dieu qui s'était joué d'eux, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça._

_Ils partagent tout depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils ont subi ensemble, ils ont survécus ensemble, ils crèveront ensemble. Ils n'ont que douze ans, mais ils ont l'air d'en avoir trente, dans cette chambre exiguë et sale._

_« On ne doit pas les oublier. On ne doit pas pleurer. On ne doit pas plier. » La fille relève la tête. Elle finit toujours par la relever, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est juste Daryl qui lui parle, Daryl et personne d'autre, c'est un peu toute sa vie. « On ne doit pas tomber. On ne doit pas se laisser aller. On doit gagner. Y'a pas de Dieu, ou de plan, tout ça c'est des conneries. On se contente de ramper dans le noir et après on crève. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier. Personne ne te sauvera à part toi-même. »_

_Comme pour leur mère, avait-il oublié de préciser. C'était pour ça qu'ils faisaient ce petit rituel, chaque soir, parce que chaque jour, Phil a l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'abandonne sous les coups de son père._

_Le garçon se tourne de l'autre côté, lui présentant son dos. Elle se colle contre lui, se mord les joues ; mais non, rien à faire, les larmes coulent. Daryl passera, pour cette nuit, comme pour celles des deux semaines passées. Parce que lui aussi, il sent l'eau salée goûter sur ses lèvres._

_Daryl Dixon ferma les yeux, le corps roide et lourd, laissant la respiration erratique de Philip –dite Philomela- Ceara le bercer, épuisé._


	2. Une rencontre fortuite

_La fumée de leur cigarette se mêlait à l'air chaud et sec de la ville, accompagnée des relents d'alcool et de vomi qui leur venaient au nez. Ils avançaient à pas de loups, souples et silencieux, leurs silhouettes noires se découpant sous les néons des magasins, leur souffle profond chassant des nuages gris bleuté, dont les formes enivrantes leur donnaient une certaine assurance. Ils avançaient en conquérants, sûrs et paisibles, les années d'expérience ayant rendu leur activité facile. La nuit noire leur est favorable, ils sont chasseurs qui rôdent dans la nuit, des bêtes fauves qui avaient pour seule complice et confidente la Lune. _

_« Merle nous rejoint où ? » Demanda la silhouette plus petite, d'une voix frémissante. Elle sent son cœur palpiter de joie, ses muscles prêts à bondir et se jouer du monde qui l'entoure. _

_« Derrière le plan, il veut la jouer fine », grommelle son compagnon. _

_Ils poursuivent leur route en silence, profitant de la nuit apaisante, du calme environnant. Mais rien n'était calme, en cette belle nuit d'été ; ils étaient dans le quartier le plus risqué d'Atlanta, où mauvais fêtards et bons délinquants se retrouvaient pour se libérer de leurs pulsions malsaines. On y retrouvait de tout, des bars glauques aux sex-shops misérables, le tout dans un vacarme étourdissant. Ils avaient un peu bu, juste avant, et sniffé un rail de coke pour leur donner des ailes, l'adrénaline parcourant leurs veines. Les bas quartiers d'Atlanta côtoyaient toujours les beaux, comme pour leur rappeler combien les écarts sont grands, et combien il est tentant d'essayer de s'approprier un peu de ces beautés. Ils se glissaient dans les rues sans doute et sans crainte, habitués du milieu, ombres hypnotisantes._

_Ils arrivèrent au plan en moins de dix minutes, et escaladèrent les murs d'une enceinte pavillonnaire. Ils évitèrent sans mal les gardes, et se dirigèrent vers une maison un peu reculée, délaissée par ses habitants. Derrière cette dernière était caché un troisième homme, qui les attendait en fumant une cigarette. Sans un mot, il leur montra le troisième étage du toit, dont les volets n'avaient pas été fermés, ainsi que la solide gouttière accrochée au mur. La silhouette plus frêle s'avança alors, faisant craquer ses doigts, et testa la gouttière. Elle engloba du regard la façade de pierre, localisant diverses prises, et commença son ascension. Les deux autres firent le guet tout en la gardant en vue, la silhouette grimpait vite et bien. Elle s'accrocha à la rambarde et sortit de son étui un fin coutelas, qu'elle glissa dans l'interstice de la fenêtre : celle-ci s'ouvrit au bout de deux minutes, permettant à l'ombre de pénétrer les lieux. Merle et son complice se jetèrent une œillade amusée en la voyant leur faire un petit signe du pouce, puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée sur la pointe des pieds, cachés. Un garde passa sur le trottoir, mais ne fit pas attention, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était si facile de voler, chez les riches. La sécurité était bourrée de failles, et les propriétaires avaient tellement d'autres baraques dans le monde que la plupart du temps, ils mettaient énormément de temps avant de remarquer ce qu'ils avaient volés. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres et ils pénétrèrent à leur tour, victorieux._

_Daryl retira sa cagoule, respirant mieux, puis commença à explorer les environs, prenant çà et là quelques petits objets de marques, fouillant les placards et les meubles, précédé par son frère, qui prenait des couverts en argent dans la cuisine. En haut, ils entendaient leur complice parcourir l'étage, et se cogner violemment contre un meuble. Un « merde ! » se fit entendre, leur arrachant un sourire. Il descendit finalement les escaliers, se massant le coude, le sac plein. Il tenait dans sa main une Rolex en or et malgré la cagoule, Daryl devinait l'immense sourire qui trônait sur son visage._

_« Venez voir ça, les gars ! C'est encore mieux que ce qu'on pensait ! »_

_Ils suivirent leur confrère à l'étage, et pénétrèrent dans une grande chambre, souillée par des dizaines de montres et bijoux précieux balancés sur le tapis moelleux._

_« C'était caché dans un faux fond de l'armoire », dit leur cadet tout joyeux. « Regardez-moi ce tas, putain ! Y'en a pour au moins trois milles dollars ! »_

_Merle se jeta à son tour sur l'or, des étoiles dans les yeux, se voyant déjà sur une plage de sable fin, une pute sous chaque bras ; mais Daryl soupira, l'air triste, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il faisait souvent ça, quand il réfléchissait, et le grimpeur le remarqua._

_« Bah quoi ? T'es pas content ? » _

_« On peut pas prendre ses bijoux, Phil. »_

_Merle releva la tête, attendant plus d'explications. Il écoutait son frère, dans un cas pareil, parce qu'il était souvent celui qui restait le plus objectif, il réfléchissait mieux -mais ça, Merle ne l'avouera jamais. _

_« S'ils étaient aussi bien planqués, c'est pas pour rien. Ils vont remarquer leurs absences, c'est certain. J'veux pas m'faire prendre pour une connerie pareille. » _

_Ils le dévisagèrent un instant, ne sachant sur quel pied danser, alternant entre Daryl et les bijoux. _

_« Bordel, Daryl, t'peux pas arrêter d'être casse-couilles ? » Asséna son frère, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il avait raison, encore une fois, mais Merle devait bien répondre quelque chose. Mais il finit par hausser les épaules, souriant ; il y avait tant d'autres choses à prendre._

* * *

><p>Ses côtes la lançaient affreusement, et chaque inspiration était une brûlure pour ses poumons. Un lourd sac à dos ralentissait son rythme, mais ses longues jambes comblaient l'écart ; cependant, les dizaines de morts qui se traînaient à sa poursuite ne cessaient de se rapprocher, leurs grognements excités témoignant de leur envie de viande.<p>

Soufflant par à-coups, concentrée, la femme tourna dans une allée sombre de la petite ville, analysant la situation. Elle avait décidé de partir seule, en laissant les autres se débrouiller dans leur abri, pour chercher des vivres et des médicaments, dont ils avaient affreusement besoin. Deux semaines avant son excursion, ils avaient trouvés une petite maison reculée dans la forêt, assez grande pour eux, qu'ils avaient alors sécurisés pour la nuit. Peu d'Ombres, ces pauvres cadavres déshumanisés, s'étaient approchés, et ils avaient dressés des piques ainsi que des pièges tout autour de la petite propriété. Ils avaient eu une vrai nuit de repos, dans un vrai lit, et de quoi tenir deux ou trois jours. C'était un coin de Paradis au milieu de l'Enfer, et après tant de temps passé sur la route, ils n'avaient pu qu'en profiter.

Mais Brayne était malade. Il était fiévreux, faible et nauséeux, inquiétant le petit groupe. Le garçon avait neuf ans, il était le cadet, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ; mais sans soins, son état alarmant ne cessait de s'aggraver, réduisant peu à peu les options qui se profilaient devant eux. Elle avait alors décidé de partir seule, pour trouver de quoi le soigner, malgré le désaccord du groupe. Ils étaient tous épuisés, maigres, déprimés : elle était la seule encore en bon état, disposant d'un mental plus fort, et avait finalement convaincu le groupe. Et elle avait bien fait, vu le nombre d'Ombres qui la poursuivait, alors qu'elle s'était faite plus discrète qu'une souris. Elle frissonna en imaginant ses deux frères poursuivis par une horde pareille, ils n'auraient jamais pu s'en sortir. L'immeuble à sa gauche était accessible grâce à une échelle, elle s'élança et commença à gravir l'échelle, les Ombres à ses trousses. Elle grimpa deux étages, le dos plié, essoufflée ; elle les vit s'amasser sous l'échelle, de plus en plus excités. La femme ne put s'empêcher de les insulter, frustrée. Merde, elle était rapide et agile, cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça ! Brayne lui faisait confiance, il crevait dans son lit en attendant les soins promis, et alors qu'elle était sur le point de retourner à sa voiture, une horde lui était tombée dessus comme par magie ! A croire que Dieu s'évertuait à tuer les derniers hommes sur Terre !

Elle poursuivit son ascension en jurant, ses muscles hurlants, et parvint au dernier étage, le quatrième ; elle balança son sac sur le toit, saisit le bord de ses deux mains, et se hissa d'un mouvement fluide. À cette heure, le soleil de Géorgie ne frappait pas encore la Terre de ses puissants rayons, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de transpirer abondamment, le souffle erratique. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol du toit, les yeux clos, tentant à grandes goulées de reposer son corps. Elle n'entendait presque plus les grognements, et un agréable vent tiède soufflait sur ses joues.

Leur abri était établi aux alentours de Griffin, une ville de Géorgie qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue : elle avait refusé d'y aller seule, sa mémoire lui rappelant à chaque instant Atlanta, et elle s'était dirigé ici, pas loin de Jenkinsburg, dans cette stupide école pleine de Zonards. D'ailleurs, où était-elle exactement ? La femme se releva difficilement, et s'accouda au parapet : le bâtiment était extérieur à l'enceinte scolaire, ce devait être le gymnase ou l'immeuble du gardien. Elle souffla un bon coup, lasse, puis porta son attention à son sac. Elle avait trouvé une rareté dans la cantine de l'école, un tube de lait concentré sucré, le genre de truc qui se conserve longtemps ; elle voulait le garder pour Brayne, mais n'ayant rien mangé depuis hier midi et avec les autres en bas, elle se devait de prendre des forces. Elle avala la moitié avec des soupirs de plaisir presque indécents, et garda le reste pour l'enfant ; elle but sa bouteille d'eau d'une traite, puis fit l'inventaire de ses armes. Sa machette était toujours soigneusement accrochée dans son dos, sa présence réconfortante lui donnant une bouffée d'espoir. À sa ceinture pendait un marteau, et elle avait son Glock qui contenait 17 balles, et dans la poche de son treillis militaire se baladaient cinq balles de plus. Elle s'approcha de l'échelle et constata qu'une trentaine de morts tendaient les bras dans sa direction. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait que des buissons pour amortir une chute de 15 mètres, et un terrain de foot qui menait directement en forêt. Sa voiture était à l'autre bout de l'enceinte scolaire, à une distance d'à peu près un kilomètre. Elle ne pouvait passer à travers la masse grouillante, et si elle se cassait un membre en sautant du côté du terrain, la femme ne donna pas cher de sa peau. De rage, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'échelle, l'ébranlant. Les mains se firent d'autant plus envieuses et les râles plus bruyants.

Elle tourna sur le toit, tel un animal en cage, ses yeux explorant frénétiquement les environs, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. La porte du local était fermée, impossible de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Les médicaments étaient dans son sac, prêts à être avalés, Brayne était en train de mourir dans son lit, à l'attendre désespérément, et elle avait été assez _conne _pour se retrouver coincée ! Elle s'écroula au sol, le visage défait, le soleil se faisant plus lourd. Elle aurait aimé que Tek soit avec elle, lui et ses gros bras, ils auraient pu tuer les monstres un peu plus bas, mieux, ils auraient réussi à retourner à la voiture. Mais Tek se devait d'être présent, avec Brayne, il était l'élément fort du groupe, c'était lui qui maintenait tout le monde en vie. C'était du pragmatisme : tout le monde s'en sortirait mieux avec cet homme qu'avec elle. C'était suicidaire, et elle venait à peine de s'en rendre compte. Jamais elle ne s'en sortira en vie.

Allongée contre le sol, les yeux plissés, la brune pensa alors aux hommes, à tous ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation. Combien de mecs et de femmes avaient-ils observés un groupe d'Ombre à quelques mètres en dessous d'eux, sans aucune échappatoire ? Maintenant, la plupart s'étaient transformés en choses monstrueuses, qui ne songeaient qu'à manger, comme ceux plus bas.

Brayne, Brayne, Brayne. Il l'attendait, elle devait essayer, au moins. Mourir avec la conviction d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour tenter de le garder en vie. Elle rit un instant, se voyant déjà avec des ailes dans le dos et une auréole. Merle se serait foutu de sa gueule, à coup sûr.

Son cœur rata un battement, tandis que son visage se tordit de douleur. Évidemment, il fallait qu'elle pense à Merle, LE Merle Dixon, meilleur dealer d'Atlanta et excellent casseur, qui avait certainement du mourir à Atlanta, camé jusqu'à la moelle en butant « tous ces p'tits enfoirés d'salopards » jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Stupide Dixon.

Elle chassa ses idées noires, effaçant d'un geste vague l'empreinte abstraite de l'homme, se demandant néanmoins ce qu'il aurait fait à ce moment-là. Il aurait certainement tué le plus de Ombres possible, avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans la horde. Elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse exactement le contraire, c'était le plus raisonnable. Elle attrapa son sac, les articulations endolories, et resserra les lanières pour qu'il se colle contre son dos. Si jamais elle faisait une mauvaise chute, il pourrait amortir le choc. Elle agrippa le parapet entre ses doigts moites, et passa une jambe de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait ni vivant ni mort à l'horizon, ce qui la rassura légèrement. Elle souffla un grand coup, puis bascula son corps, ses pieds dressés contre les murs de même que ses doigts. Pour la énième fois, elle remercia le Ciel de son passé turbulent, qui lui avait permis à travers ses expériences de voleuses et ses réflexes d'une vie trop animée de survivre. Puis, dans un silence étonnant, elle lâcha prise d'un petit bond, glissant impitoyablement vers le sol. Son pied gauche se réceptionna correctement, mais le droit émit un craquement discret. Le choc la renversa sur le dos, lui arrachant un petit cri. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, et sortit sa machette dans son étui, que le sac n'avait pas dérangé. Sa cheville la lançait, et elle se maudit intérieurement, bien qu'elle puisse encore remuer le pied. Sa vie ressemblait à un film. Elle tombait d'un toit, se foulait la cheville, et un prince valeureux allait apparaître pour la sauver. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, les princes avaient l'air un peu plus mort et puait la décomposition. Et que lorsqu'ils se jetaient sur vous, ce n'étaient point pour vous dévorer les lèvres, mais pour vous dévorer tout court.

Elle se redressa à l'aide de sa machette, et fouilla les alentours des yeux. Elle ne vit rien à la première seconde, puis trois Ombres apparurent, l'air vide, et l'aperçurent immédiatement, se mettant en marche dans sa direction. Elle jura et réajuste sa prise sur l'arme, sortit son Glock, et clopina pitoyablement vers la forêt, macchabées aux trousses.

* * *

><p>Braye avait toujours aimé apprendre. C'était pour un véritable plaisir, et ses facilités lui permettaient d'apprendre et de retenir toutes sortes de choses. Oui, Brayne aimait apprendre. Il avait même sauté une classe, son frère était soufflé par ses progrès constants. Braye, c'est un nom bizarre ; à sa naissance, son père l'avait nommé « Brain », ivre mort, parce qu'il était sûr que le gosse était attardé, il avait une tête très étrange, un peu épaisse ; il serait stupide, et son cerveau était inachevé. Brain lui semblait très drôle, comme nom.<p>

Mais le petit garçon grandissait, avec sa tête anormale, et n'était pas beau. Il n'était pas laid non plus, mais on ne le regardait pas, on ne lui faisait jamais de compliments, c'était juste Brain. Et il était intelligent, très intelligent : il parla tôt, et prononçait des mots compliqués, tel que « gigantesque ». Il comprenait ce qu'on lui disait, il mémorisait tout et n'importe quoi. Quand son père ne trouvait pas ses clefs de voiture, il les apportait de la table basse ou d'une poche de veste, et les lui tendaient docilement. Son père lui donnait alors une gifle monumentale, persuadé qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, et partait en claquant violemment la porte.

C'était sa sœur qui lui avait changé son nom. Brayne, pour faire plus vrai, et puis au final, ce nom était un peu une plaisanterie faite au père, qui avait ironiquement trouvé le nom parfait à cet être précoce.

Mais Brayne n'avait malheureusement que l'intelligence pour lui. Le temps passait et il était de moins en moins attirant, _son front pointe trop, son nez est semblable à celui d'un porc, ses yeux sont trop bas._ Il cessa d'exister aux yeux du monde, il n'était que Brayne, une petite chose fort intelligente mais peu plaisante. Sa sœur l'aimait beaucoup, elle s'occupait bien de lui, il ne la voyait pas tous les jours mais son cousin, son grand frère aîné James et Daryl comblaient le déficit. Sa sœur était jolie d'ailleurs, quoique un peu maigre, un peu trop cernée, un peu trop pâle ; mais c'était une véritable boule de nerfs, elle ne tient pas en place. Elle à l'âge d'être sa mère, elle n'est que sa demi-sœur, tout comme James, mais Brayne s'en fiche. Sa sœur est un peu sa mère, son cousin Tek est un peu son père, et James son protecteur.

Daryl, lui, n'apparaissait qu'épisodiquement, et toujours très peu de temps. Il passait à la maison quand l'envie lui prenait, ce qui coïncidait généralement lorsque son cousin ne pouvait venir le voir en l'absence de son père. Son cousin et sa sœur travaillent beaucoup, et voyagent loin. Brayne n'est jamais sorti de la Géorgie, mais il espère un jour qu'ils l'emmèneront avec eux, quand il sera plus grand : pour l'instant, il n'a que cinq ans et James quinze, ils vivent encore avec leur père. James travaille dans un garage pour payer à manger, leur père n'est pas très soucieux de ses enfants ; lui, il lit des livres, en cachette, parce que son père le frapperait en le voyant avec un livre. Brayne n'est pas sensé savoir lire, mais il était autodidacte et comme il n'avait pas d'amis, les livres devinrent son seul échappatoire. Au début, ce n'était que les vieilles revues de mécanique de son père, puis sa sœur lui donna ses quelques ouvrages, et son cousin lui achetait régulièrement des bandes dessinées. Elles ne restaient pas chez lui, il les lui rendait une fois lues, et en recevait une nouvelle en retour. C'était son petit secret.

Quand Daryl venait les garder, une nuit ou deux, il ne parlait jamais. Juste « 'voulez bouffer quoi c'soir ? » -ce qui finissait toujours en pizza- et « au lit, les mômes ». Cela ne dérangeait pas Brayne. Il aimait le silence, et l'homme le laissait lire à loisir, dans le salon et le soir, il lui laissait toujours la lumière pour qu'il s'endorme sur son ouvrage. Parfois, il jouait avec eux, quand il ramenait une boite de petits chevaux, et les deux frères parlaient alors pour trois. Brayne savait qu'il les aimait bien, parfois il le surprenait avec un petit sourire en coin, son aura apaisante et protectrice les enveloppant de son manteau chaud, sa légère odeur de cigarette chassant ses idées noires.

Après, Brayne ne se souvient plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il sait que c'était quelque chose d'horrible, un truc monstrueux qui a emporté dans son passage, Daryl, sa sœur, son père, un vent puissant et indestructible qui réduisit son entourage en cendres, comme un trou noir, et Brayne s'était senti être aspiré sans pouvoir comprendre. Il ne voyait que le visage de sa sœur sur du papier glacé, partout, tout le temps, et un grand cercueil noir, de la violence des conséquences, tout fut emporté : il ne restait plus que lui et James, dans cette cabane minable, seuls. Son frère savait un peu chasser, parce que dans leur famille ils ne vivaient pratiquement que de chasse, quand leur père n'était pas trop bourré pour atteindre sa cible. A une ou deux reprises, le cadet Dixon était venu déposer un daim sur la table de la cuisine, avant de repartir aussi brusquement qu'il était venu, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Et puis, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il sortait de son sac une ou deux bandes dessinées, celles qu'il préférait ; et il ne disait jamais un mot.

Un jour, son cousin était réapparu, comme par magie. Il les avait emmenés à Atlanta, dans son appartement, il disait qu'il avait un emploi stable et qu'il les sortirait du trou misérable dans lequel il vivait. Daryl n'était plus jamais revenu. Brayne avait alors connu la _haine._

Sa sœur avait disparu, les laissant seule ; son père avait fui, avec une de ses quelconques pétasses ; son cousin les avaient lâchement abandonné avant de revenir, la bouche en cœur et milles promesses dans les mains. Et pendant tout ce temps, le chasseur expert qu'était Daryl Dixon n'avait pas daigné, une seule fois, le regarder.

Pareil à son frère, James fit en sorte de faire payer les évènements passés à ce qu'il restait de la famille. Dans cette immense ville où tout est permis, James déploya ses larges ailes pour s'envoler dans son immensité, explorant chaque rue, chaque terrain, chaque construction, dévorant des yeux tout ce qu'il pouvait voir et sentir, il s'empara de la ville tant et si bien qu'il failli disparaître, emporté par un vent de folie qu'on nommait _trafic. _Il se droguait à l'occasion et dealait dans les pires quartiers d'Atlanta, et lorsque qu'il rentrait quelques soirs par semaine, défoncé et épuisé, il déversait toute sa colère sur leur cousin, âgé de trente-cinq ans, dans une rage indescriptible. Brayne avait sept ans, et il entendait souvent le nom « Merle » revenir dans les disputes. Brayne regardait tout cela d'un œil orgueilleux, les trouvant ridicules, mais ne prononçait jamais un mot. Quand les choses tournaient au vinaigre, il se contentait de se mettre entre les deux hommes, et les fixait de son petit regard propre. Dans sa famille, les regards étaient plus expressifs que les paroles. Daryl aussi, s'exprimait par le regard ; tous les deux, ils aimaient se fixer pendant de longues minutes, le visage concentré, sans cligner des yeux. Braye voyait l'amusement, le défi, et la nostalgie dans les yeux de l'homme ; et le brun voyait dans les yeux du petit garçon l'admiration, l'arrogance, et la reconnaissance. Brayne avait crû s'être fait un ami. Malgré cela, les trois hommes vivaient heureux, bien plus qu'avant, et ne manquaient de rien.

Mais aujourd'hui, Brayne est malade. Le monde n'a plus lieu d'être. Tout avait disparu si vite…dorénavant, il ne restait plus qu'eux. Atlanta s'était envolée dans les flammes, ses rêves avaient été piétinés puis détruits sans qu'il n'en reste une miette, et Brayne était, pour la première fois de sa vie, _perdu. _

Tek le porte sur son dos comme s'il n'était qu'un sac léger, ses jambes puissantes tentent de fuir le danger. Il tire à tout va, parce qu'il y a des monstres partout, mais aucun des deux ne paniquent. Dans leur famille, le danger et la violence avaient toujours été de mise, les expériences passées les empêchaient de lâcher prise.

Brayne n'a pas peur de mourir. Il n'a jamais eu peur. Enfant, tout petit encore, le chien de son père mourut de vieillesse ; sa mère, encore vivante, l'avait enterré dans la forêt, et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait lorsque qu'on « mourrait ». Brayne avait compris, enregistré l'information : et quand sa mère avait passé l'arme à gauche, il n'avait pas versé une larme.

La mort était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait arrêter, qu'on ne pouvait détourner ; c'était la première chose qu'avait pensé Brayne à son propos. Et aujourd'hui, la mort est trompée, mutilée, battue : les morts se relèvent, encore et toujours, des milliers et des centaines de corps décharnés qui ne songent qu'à manger.

« Tek ! Tek ! »

L'homme se retourne au son de la voix, et rejoint James d'un pas rapide dans la petite boutique, avant de refermer la porte. Ils étaient venus chercher des médicaments, l'_autre _n'étant pas revenue depuis deux jours, n'ayant plus de nourriture et sa santé se détériorant. Ils avaient pris leur petite voiture pour s'approvisionner, optant pour la discrétion. Brayne pouvait encore marcher, mais la fièvre et les maux de tête rendaient sa démarche vacillante et faible. Et il s'était mis à tousser. En quelques secondes, sa toux bruyante avait attiré un mort, qui se traînait pathétiquement dans leur direction. Sans un mot, Tek l'avait hissé sur son dos, et lui avait tendu une bouteille d'eau. Des Ombres étaient alors survenues de partout et de nulle part, peu nombreux au départ puis s'étaient amassés au fur et à mesure de leur fuite. Brayne se demandait s'ils ne les avaient pas un peu guidés vers le centre de la petite ville, afin de les encercler. Ils étaient cachés dans une boutique de vêtements minable, dont la vendeuse morte tentait de les approcher. James abattit sa machette dans son crâne, soupirant. Tek s'avança vers lui après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient en sécurité, l'air énervé. Il faisait un peu peur, quand il était en colère. James recula d'un pas, méfiant, le corps tendu.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! » Siffla son cousin d'une voix rauque. « On ne se sépare jamais, tu piges jamais ? Putain mais c'est pas les Ombres qui vont t'crever, c'est moi ! »

Brayne observe la dispute, impassible. Ils se disputent toujours, c'est leur manière de communiquer ; James ne réplique cependant pas, se contentant de lui tendre un sac en plastique. Brayne reconnaît dans les mains de Tek des antidouleurs, anti-inflammatoires, et de quoi apaiser sa fièvre préoccupante. Il ressent un bref élan de soulagement, et avale les médicaments sans opposer de résistance. Son frère s'était éclipsé discrètement pour s'aventurer seul dans la pharmacie, soi-disant pour gagner du temps ; Brayne avait bien compris qu'il avait aussi cherché quelques opiacés et des boites de Subutex ou Valium, pour combler son manque. Grâce aux médicaments, il se trouve une excuse et distrait son cousin de ses viles intentions. Mais Brayne ne lui en veut pas, son frère l'aime ; et il vient très certainement de lui sauver la vie. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser ce petit plaisir ?

« C'est pas tout, à la pharmacie, j'ai entendu une voiture arriver. J'me suis enfui, et j'vous ai retrouvé, mais n'on est pas seuls dans cette ville. »

« Ils sont nombreux ? » Demanda immédiatement l'aîné, tendu comme un arc.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu le bruit de plusieurs voix. Avec un peu de chance… »

…_ils se feront attaquer avant nous, _termina silencieusement Brayne. Il connaissait son frère comme il se connaissait lui-même.

Un coup à la porte les fit sursauter. Tek se positionna devant eux, arme au poing, et ils ne purent que voir une dizaine d'Ombres frapper contre la vitrine, grognant fortement, excités par la viande promise derrière le verre. Le plus âgé leur jeta une œillade sans équivoque et ils sortirent leurs pistolets, tous des Glock ; James avait un couteau de chasse à sa ceinture, et un grand tournevis accroché à sa veste. Il se dirige vers la sortie de secours, et Brayne l'entend tuer deux Ombres. Certainement des clients qui s'étaient réfugiés ici, ou des amis de la vendeuse ; mais James était déjà revenu, la joue tâchée de sang, le regard dur.

« La sortie arrière est sécurisée, faudrait p'tet qu'on foute le camp avant d'se faire éviscérer », conseilla-t-il alors, et Tek prit la tête du groupe, Brayne sur le dos et James couvrant leurs arrières.

Il n'y avait presque aucune Ombre, son frère se chargeant de détruire des éventuels attaquants. Tek avancait lentement mais surement, avec un calme qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et qui rassurait drôlement bien Brayne.

Brayne entendit d'abord des éclats de voix, qui provenaient d'un magasin sur le trottoir d'en face, derrière un bar qui faisait l'angle ; il avait parcouru des yeux la rue, pleine de boutiques et une épicerie, toutes dans un état déplorable. Il y eu un cri, un horrible cri de femme, et puis un bruit, assourdissant, des voitures qui démarrent, et des râles. Des Ombres sortent de leur trou, attirés par tant d'agitation ; il en vient de partout, ils se retrouvent encerclés et obligés de tirer. James essaye de leur créer un passage, et ils progressent difficilement, abasourdis. Et, alors qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'une dizaine de pas, Brayne serrant les épaules de son cousin, une voiture verte et sale leur coupa la route, fauchant sans sommations trois Ombres qui tendaient les bras vers eux. Ils se stoppèrent net, choqués, de même que les Ombres qui tournaient leur tête décomposée vers le véhicule. Le conducteur les regarda comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète. Les trois garçons restaient bouche bée, les bras ballants, stupéfaits. Une ou deux secondes s'écoulèrent, tandis que l'Asiatique dans la voiture réfléchissait, les mains serrées autour du volant. S'ils étaient réactifs, Brayne savait qu'ils pouvaient facilement les abattre et s'enfuir avec leur véhicule ; mais le regard paniqué d'une jeune blonde à l'arrière dut dissuader son cousin, qui baissa son arme. Brayne tapota son épaule, et Tek se retourna. Derrière, à une vingtaine de mètres, une horde fonçait droit sur eux, leur coupant toute retraite. Ils se retournèrent vers la voiture, fixant les trois passagers toujours sous le choc de cette rencontre.

« Nous laisse pas avec eux », siffla Tek pour lui-même. « Nous laisse pas crever, enfoiré ! » cria-t-il alors que James abattait la crosse de son arme sur un mort de petite taille –probablement un enfant.

La blonde à l'arrière sembla chuchoter des mots à la brune sur le siège passager, serrant brusquement l'épaule de l'Asiatique, implorante.

Le conducteur et Tek se sondèrent l'espace d'un instant, et la porte arrière du véhicule s'ouvrit.


	3. Un abri sûr ?

« Qui vous êtes, vous ? »

James avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix claire, sans animosité ; il tenait son petit frère dans ses bras, collés contre Tek. Le conducteur croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur, mais ne répondit pas, occupé à éviter les morts et s'éloigner de la petite horde. Ils avaient étés séparés du groupe quelques minutes auparavant, et le coup de feu les avait forcés à venir les récupérer. Ils étaient tombés sur les inconnus par hasard, et n'avaient pas prévu de les emmener ; mais Glenn ne pouvait décemment pas laisser un enfant et sa famille au milieu d'une horde, tout comme il ne laisserait pas un homme piégé dans un tank à Atlanta. A présent, il se rendait compte à quel point c'était déraisonnable, stupide et dangereux.

« James. On dit merci au monsieur d'avoir sauvé tes fesses d'abord ! » Le plus âgé des inconnus venait de reprendre ce « James » d'un ton taquin, mais il semblait tendu.

« C'est vos amis, qui ont tiré ? »

« Oui, vous les avez vus ? S'empressa de demander Maggie, hache à la main.

Tek tourna son visage vers elle, l'air désolé. Glenn faucha deux Rôdeurs et s'engagea sur une nouvelle rue, apercevant des silhouettes à deux cents mètres.

« Ils sont là ! » cria-t-il, essayant de voir s'ils étaient blessés.

Mais les silhouettes se précipitaient vers les habitations, poursuivis par des Rôdeurs. Glenn arrêta la voiture, se tournant vers les étrangers.

« C'est dégagé. Sortez ! »

A sa surprise, ils obéirent immédiatement, Tek empoignant le petit garçon pour le mettre sur son dos. L'asiatique verrouilla la Prius, courant vers son groupe. Maggie et Beth le suivaient de près, oubliant les voyageurs. Le groupe plus loin semblait en difficulté, et des dizaines de morts avançaient lentement dans toutes les directions. Ils se mirent à courir vers eux, n'ayant pas d'autres options.

La première chose que distingua nettement Tek fut une arbalète. Leurs sauveurs avaient déjà rejoints les leurs pour leur prêter main forte, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se créer une ouverture. Ils étaient armés et sales, coordonnés et gardaient leur calme ; une femme brune au ventre un peu rond tenait contre ses jambes un enfant de l'âge de Brayne, entourés d'un homme noir et d'un policier, défendant ce qu'il semblait être leur famille. James accéléra sa course, abandonnant son cousin, et tira sur les morts. Une balle se logea dans une Ombre proche d'une femme aux cheveux courts, qui tourna la tête vers eux ; il l'avait déjà rejointe, et enfonçait son couteau dans la tête d'un autre mort. Tek jura, rattrapa son cousin et se retrouva en plein milieu du groupe. Ils se fixèrent tous une seconde, les deux groupes se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là ; puis, comme un accord tacite, ils reprirent la tuerie, avec plus de force. Tek chercha des yeux l'arbalète, mais les mouvements alentours étaient trop nombreux et rapides pour distinguer ses compagnons de fortune. Cette arbalète…il l'avait déjà vue.

« Là ! » hurla James en pointant une bibliothèque à l'angle de la rue. « C'est vide, allons-y ! »

Ni une ni deux, tous s'y précipitèrent, profitant d'un moment de répit pour dégager la voie. Le policier et l'asiatique enfoncèrent la porte, la femme enceinte et l'enfant entrèrent les premiers. On referma les portes avec violence, on recula avec hâte ; Tek vérifia avec quelques issues et le refuge, calme et dévasté. Des livres par centaines jonchaient le sol, leurs pages déchirées s'envolant sur leur passage ; les meubles renversés avaient servis de remparts, mais une odeur de putréfaction témoignait de la mort de ses occupants.

Tek déposa Brayne sur le sol, lui donnant sa bouteille d'eau. Il toussait et transpirait, haletant avec violence.

« Ça va aller, p'tit gars », le réconforta Tek en le serrant délicatement dans ses bras. « On a de quoi te soigner, ça va aller. ».

Le silence alentour le poussa à relever les yeux, James s'étant rapproché de lui par prudence. Les inconnus les fixaient avec hostilité, leurs armes tendues avec hésitation. Tek retrouva l'arbalète, pointée sur son visage ; et son propriétaire avait ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur lui.

« Bordel de… » Souffla-t-il.

L'arbalétrier hoqueta, baissant son arme. Ses yeux verts choqués ne cessaient d'aller et venir sur Tek et James, bouche bée. Le policier le pressa du regard, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

« Di…Dixon ? Daryl Dixon ? »

Il reposa Brayne sur le sol, se relevant lentement. Il n'en revenait pas. Impossible, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Daryl était mort à Atlanta, il en était sûr. Mais cette arbalète, cette stupide et magnifique arbalète noire ne mentait pas ; il l'avait acheté pour les vingt ans de Daryl.

« Tek ? » couina Daryl, la tête dans les épaules et posant son arme au sol.

Il recula avant d'avancer de deux pas, tendant légèrement le bras dans sa direction. « T'es en vie, vieux ? »

Tek s'approcha de lui, ému ; à présent, les inconnus n'étaient plus hostiles mais extrêmement surpris. Ils avaient baissé leurs armes face à l'attitude de Daryl, observant attentivement la scène. Des grognements sourds leur parvinrent de l'extérieur, et Rick barricada la porte aidé d'Hershel. Tek agrippa l'épaule de chasseur, se mettant à sourire, et Daryl la serra très brièvement contre lui.

« Putain de bordel ! Daryl Dixon ! Alors ça ! »

« J'peux dire la même chose, vieux », grogna le chasseur en hochant la tête. « Les mecs, c'est bon », proclama-t-il en se tournant vers son groupe. « C'est Tek Ceara, un ami d'ma famille. On était voisins, ils sont cool » termina-t-il, et les autres reprirent leur respiration, soulagés.

Ils sourirent timidement à Tek, qui hocha la tête. Rick s'avança et serra la main de l'homme, s'exprimant aimablement

« Rick Grimes. Merci pour votre aide. »

« Tek Ceara, merci à votre ami asiatique de nous avoir sauvés les miches. Alors…les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ? » Demanda-t-il, plus sérieux.

Rick hocha la tête immédiatement, trouvant le brun honnête. Il portait des vêtements de militaires, et un AK-47 pendait dans son dos. Il était grand, bien plus grand que les autres, et avait les épaules larges et robustes ; le poids de son arme est de ses sacs ne semblaient pas le gêner, il le supportait sans problème. Il possédait des yeux verts pétillants, presque malicieux, son teint hâlé illuminant son visage, de même que ses dents blanches. Il avait l'air d'évoluer dans son milieu avec aisance, et ne paraissait pas particulièrement hostile.

Le chasseur avait ramassé son arbalète, se tournant vers James.

« Brayne et James, pas vrai ? Vous vous souvenez d'moi ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr ! » Lança James en s'avançant vers lui, tapant virilement dans sa main. « C'est cool mec ! Incroyable qu'on s'r'trouve là, pas vrai ? Alors, tranquille l'Apocalypse ? »

Tek roula des yeux, soupirant. James avait un don avec les mots, surtout dans des moments pareils ; il souriait de toutes ses dents, son air de lutin rayonnant sous ses boucles noires, et ne semblait absolument pas anxieux. Il lui rappelait un peu Merle, à sa façon…

« Merle ! »

Il le chercha des yeux, prêt à se jeter sur son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans. Mais les têtes se baissèrent, et le sourire du chasseur disparut. Il hocha négativement sa tête, fixant des yeux ses chaussures. Un silence gêné régna, et Tek se sentit tomber. Il posa la main sur la table basse, fermant les yeux. Merle, mort ? Le Merle avait qui il avait fait l'armée et toutes les conneries du monde, le Merle avait qui il avait eu ses premières chasses ? Quand ? Comment ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'est Merle Dixon, celui qui se disait éternel, qui survit à tout.

Il se reprit alors, se secouant légèrement. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser maintenant. Des Ombres se profilaient à l'extérieur, leurs grognements indistincts le ramenant sur Terre.

« Vous avez des voitures ? Nous, on a que le tout terrain, et il doit à être à trois ou quatre cents mètres un peu plus à l'Est. On peut en prendre deux ou trois d'entre vous. James, tes munitions ? » Il avait débité ses mots avec assurance, troublant le silence pesant. Il avait repris son calme apparent avec une facilité déconcertante, et James manipulait son arme avec dextérité et expérience.

« Nos voitures nous suffisent. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir et traverser la ville, elles sont de l'autre côté », répondit Rick.

James rechargea son Glock, et Brayne se remit à tousser bruyamment. Il tenta de dissimuler le bruit dans sa manche, mais les morts l'entendirent. Des coups leurs parvinrent, et Hershel s'approcha du petit. Il était laid, le visage déformé par la douleur.

« Je suis vétérinaire » précise-t-il à l'attention de James, qui s'approchait en fronçant les sourcils. « Ton petit frère est malade depuis longtemps ? »

« Heu, trois jours. Je crois que c'est la grippe. »

Hershel s'agenouilla et ausculta le garçon, l'interrogeant sur ses symptômes. La femme aux cheveux courts s'approcha timidement, tendant son sac. Hershel sortit un petit bocal du sac, et amena le goulot vers la bouche de l'enfant.

« Bois ça, ta gorge ira mieux. » dit-il de sa voix douce.

Brayne obéit et avala difficilement, appréciant la fraîcheur que lui apportait le médicament. Sa gorge s'apaisa un peu, et sa toux s'arrêta. James passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux brun clair.

« C'est gentil, Doc. » L'homme lui sourit et tapota son épaule.

« Le plus simple, c'est de rejoindre ma bagnole ; je vous dépose un à un à vos voitures, et vous revenez ici pour prendre les autres. Ça fait longtemps qu'vous êtes sur la route ? » Demanda Tek, posant son fusil pour sortir deux longs couteaux. « 'Chier, j'ai pas pris mes machettes… »

« Depuis au moins deux mois. Moi, Daryl et Glenn, on vous accompagne. » Proposa Rick, posant ses affaires au sol. « Il faut que quelque un fasse le guet, pour que tout le monde soit prêt. »

Il chercha des yeux une fenêtre ; la meilleure était proche d'un mur donnant sur une cour, à une hauteur de huit ou neuf mètres. Rick devinait derrière un large périmètre qui couvrait la direction du tout-terrain, mais la fenêtre était inaccessible. Daryl et Tek observèrent la fenêtre à leur tour, soupirant.

« C'est le seul moyen », jugea bon d'ajouter Daryl, plombant encore plus l'atmosphère de la bibliothèque.

« Quel monde de merde, hein ? » plaisanta Tek, riant jaune.

« On pourrait peut-être mettre des meubles non ? »

Une jeune fille brune venait de parler, poignard à la main ; elle se tenait près d'une adolescente blonde, serrant son épaule de la main libre. James pouffa, attirant l'attention, et il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Pas b'soin, c'est cool. » il se débarrassa de son sac, et étira ses jambes. « J'm'en charge. »

Il avança vers la fenêtre, et mit son pied gauche en arrière. Il se tendit, sautillant un peu sur ses pieds, puis s'élança souplement à grandes enjambées ; il fit deux pas avant de prendre appui sur le mur, tendant les bras en l'air ; il s'éleva un peu, suffisamment pour attraper la rambarde de fortune de la fenêtre, qui avait servi de poste d'observation. Sa main saisit la poignée, l'ouvrant violemment, et il agrippa le muret. Il se hissa à la force de son bras droit, puis sa main gauche vint rejoindre sa jumelle. Ses pieds quittèrent le mur et se posèrent sur la petite rambarde.

« Oh, waw. » chuchota-t-il en étirant le cou, la tête à l'extérieur. « Jolie vue. Y'en a quatre…non, cinq, mais ils m'entendent même pas. Vous pouvez y'aller, c'est dégagé sur une cinquantaine de mètres, mais après faudra vous débrouillez. » Il tourna la tête vers eux, attendant une réaction.

« Fais attention à toi ! » Cria la femme enceinte, effarée ; elle avait l'expression typique d'une mère inquiète, une main sur son ventre, l'autre proche de sa bouche grande ouverte. Il eut un petit sourire timide, les muscles tendus à l'extrême.

« C'est sympa, M'dame. Ça va aller, j'ai l'habitude, c'est cool. » Sur ces paroles, il retourna à sa contemplation, et poussa une petite exclamation ravie.

Il se tourna à demi. Il grimaça, sentant ses muscles flancher, mais tint bon. Ses mains se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à toucher le bout du muret, collées l'une contre l'autre. Son pied gauche se dégagea de son appui, et il remonta son genou jusqu'à son menton. Lentement mais sûr de lui, James passa sa jambe par-dessus le muret, ses membres souples craquant ; il se hissa légèrement, les épaules voûtées, et se retrouva à cheval sur le muret. Il se tourna vers eux, leur offrit un sourire ravi et mesquin, puis bascula de l'autre côté, qui ne montrait que du vide.

* * *

><p>« Putain de connasse de cheville de merde ! »<p>

Une Ombre grogna et avança les dents, mais elle reçut violemment une machette en pleine tête, éparpillant os et cerveau sur plusieurs mètres.

« Et toi, ferme ta gueule ! » la crosse de son arme s'écrasa sur le visage d'une Ombre écroulée au sol.

La cheville de la jeune fille la lançait atrocement, et elle s'appuya sur son fusil avec douleurs.

« Putain de monde de merde ! » elle souffla, exaspérée.

Ces foutus morts l'avaient éloignée de sa voiture, et les kilomètres s'étaient succédés sans qu'elle ne puisse faire demi-tour. Il allait bientôt faire nuit, et même si les Ombres s'étaient faites moins nombreuses, elle la suivait, errant éternellement en quête de proie. Elle devait bifurquer pour les éviter, si elle continuait dans la même direction et s'arrêtait un peu plus loin, ils finiraient par la coincer.

Son fusil en guise de béquille, elle trottine dans la forêt en quête d'abri. Phil détestait avoir à se cacher, mais la douleur fulgurante de son pied lui intimait le repos et l'immobilité. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Brayne, qu'elle le soigne ; elle était partie depuis une journée entière, et si Tek suivait leur plan, alors ils quitteront la maison pour partir au Sud d'ici deux ou trois jours. Le temps était compté, et elle désespérait de rentrer un jour.

Ce ne fut que le dernier rayon du soleil quitta le ciel qu'elle aperçut un cabanon abandonné, qui était solide malgré son aspect plutôt pathétique. Il n'y avait que deux pièces, un minuscule salon et une pièce d'eau. En fouillant les trois meubles de l'habitation, elle trouva une boite d'aspirine et un petit carton, oublié derrière le lavabo. En l'ouvrant, elle eut le plaisir d'y voir deux canettes de coca, poussiéreuses mais intactes, dont elle s'empara avec joie. Elle s'installa dans le salon, fit un petit feu, et s'écrasa dans l'unique fauteuil. Les fenêtres barricadées et l'endroit isolé, elle décida d'y passer la nuit, en attendant un meilleur état pour sa cheville. Elle était enflée et rouge, mais l'os n'avait pas l'air cassé, ce qui la soulagea un peu. Phil confectionna un bandage de fortune, ouvrit une canette de coca, poussant un soupir d'extase. Au moins, elle ne serait pas dévorée ce soir.

Phil avait les paupières lourdes, et une chape de plomb tomba sur ses épaules. Elle commençait à s'endormir lorsque deux petits coups timides se firent entendre.

« Okay, Dieu a décidé de me faire chier ce soir… » Grommela-t-elle, saisissant son fusil non chargé.

Si c'était des humains, elle pourrait peut-être les dissuader d'entrer; elle boita jusqu'à la porte, glissant son œil vers une fente dans le bois. Elle hoqueta de surprise à la vue de ses invités surprises, et ouvrit un peu la porte.

« Nom de Dieu… » Chuchota-t-elle face aux inconnus. Elle baissa son arme, choquée, et ouvrit entièrement la porte. « Mais vous êtes des filles ! » elle se tut un instant, les fixant plus attentivement, puis s'exclama : « Des filles _vivantes !_ »

La plus proche, une Noire au katana tranchant haussa les sourcils, méfiante. Elle et son amie étaient sur la route depuis des heures lorsqu'elles avait vue passer Phil qui jurait, boitant misérablement. Elles l'avaient suivies de loin, et l'avaient observé évoluer dans le cabanon. C'était Andréa qui voulait la rencontrer, et la fille n'avait pas l'air méchant. Mais son air stupide et émerveillé l'intriguait et l'irritait, la mettant en garde. Andréa s'avança, serrant les pans de son gilet autour de sa poitrine. La femme eut l'air un peu attendrie, et son expression devint plus sérieuse.

« Désolée, j'ai pas vu de femmes depuis au moins quatre mois ! » s'excusa-t-elle. « Vous voulez entrer ? » La samouraï consulta sa comparse du regard. Andréa hocha la tête, et la femme sourit, s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

« Moi, c'est Phil. J'viens d'Atlanta. Et vous ? » Andréa releva soudainement la tête, regardant son hôte dans les yeux. Elle mangeait une conserve de haricots qu'elle avait partagée avec Michonne, assise autour du feu. Phil s'était approprié le fauteuil pour sa cheville, et mangeait un bâton de bœuf séché.

« Je viens d'Atlanta aussi ! » s'exclama Andréa.

« Ah bon ? C'est drôle ça ! »

Michonne leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, cette Phil n'était pas méchante, et elle avait accepté de partager son toit ; mais Michonne la trouvait terriblement stupide, avec ses expressions joyeuses de petites filles.

« Moi, j'ai fui avec ma famille le jour où ça a pété. Mon p'tit frère était malade, je devais aller chercher des médicaments. Mais…je me suis fait un peu avoir. » Elle termina sa tirade en montrant sa jambe blessée. « Et vous ? »

« Séparées de nos groupes. » Michonne n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur son passé avec une inconnue, et celle-ci le comprit.

Elle retourna à son bœuf séché une minute, puis reposa son regard intrigué sur la Samouraï.

« Les Rôdeurs que vous gardez, ils vous aident à vous cacher ? » Les deux amies se concertèrent du regard, déstabilisées.

« Alors…tu les as vus ? » souffla Andréa.

« Ouais, ils sont attachés à un arbre, plus loin. C'est grâce à eux que vous avez tenu aussi longtemps ? »

« En partie, oui. Leur odeur cache celle des vivants. »

Michonne fusilla des yeux la blonde, qui murmura un « quoi ? » timide. « Ah…intelligent. Dites, vous n'auriez pas des bandages ? Je vous échange des bandages contre trois bâtons de bœuf, et… » Phil fouilla des yeux la pièce, et saisit une canette de Coca cachée derrière le fauteuil.

« Et une canette de coca en prime ! » elle attendit, espérant que Michonne ou Andréa ne donne son accord, mais les deux l'observaient en restant muettes.

« Allez…le Coca ça se refuse pas. » Phil agita l'objet devant les yeux de ses invitées, souriant bêtement

Andréa fixait la canette avec convoitise, et sa main se dirigea vers son sac. Elle n'avait que deux bandes, mais la viande et le sucre que proposait Phil valait le coup. Elle tourna un œil en direction de Michonne, qui soupira et hocha la tête.

« Vendu. »

* * *

><p>« Oh mon Dieu ! » Rick se précipita vers la fenêtre, effaré.<p>

Le jeune homme s'était jeté dans le vide délibérément, provoquant des cris d'horreur de la part des femmes. Il se tourna vers Tek, la bouche grande ouverte, mais celui-ci lui sourit.

« Pas de problème. Il sait ce qu'il fait. » Au même instant, un carreau de la deuxième fenêtre se brisa, les faisant sursauter. James approcha son visage du trou, l'air d'aimer sa blague, et chuchota d'une voix arrogante « j'vous ai bien eu, hein ? »

« T'es vraiment un p'tit con ! » grommela Daryl d'un ton bourru, son cœur s'étant arrêté l'espace d'une seconde.

L'acrobate haussa les épaules, et continua : « Le mur dépasse suffisamment pour que je m'en serve pour marcher. Ils m'ont même pas remarqué, en bas. C'est le moment, je pense. »

Sa dernière phrase les secoua, et les hommes se mirent à dégager l'issue de secours qui donnait sur l'arrière de la boutique. Brayne se leva et chancela jusqu'à un livre un peu plus loin, et le glissa dans son sac. James s'éloigna de la fenêtre, son Glock pointé sur les Ombres, couvrant les arrières de l'équipe. Le dernier meuble fut écarté, et Daryl tint un décompte avec ses doigts ; ils refermèrent les portes à leur sortie, et Carol replaça un petit meuble en guise de rempart avec T-Dog.

Rick enfonça son marteau dans la tête du premier assaillant, vite suivi de ses coéquipiers ; Tek vint naturellement prendre la tête du petit groupe à sa droite, les deux chefs guidant les autres vers le tout-terrain. Tek courut les 100 derniers mètres au petit trot, écrasant la tête d'un Ombre sur son capot. Il ouvrit les portières et Rick prit place à ses côtés, Daryl et Glenn s'écroulant sur la banquette arrière. Le moteur vrombit, Tek enclencha la marche arrière, suivant les indications du policier. Ils arrivèrent devant la Triumph et la camionnette rouge de Daryl en trois minutes, laissant Glenn et le chasseur descendre.

« La Prius est de l'autre côté », indiqua Glenn, « il faut que vous tourniez à l'angle de la deuxième à droite et elle est juste au bout. »

Rick hocha la tête et ils se remirent à rouler, les deux autres se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

« Vous savez où aller, après ? » questionna Tek, ses bras puissants ne lâchant pas le guidon. Le policier dévia son regard, un peu honteux, et Tek soupira.

« On a une p'tite maison, à quinze kilomètres. On devrait pouvoir tous tenir. »

Rick sourit au conducteur, un peu amer. S'il n'y avait pas eu Daryl, l'homme les aurait-il accueillis ? Et pour combien de temps ? Il se sentait étrangement impuissant et faible. Il n'était pas un homme à qui on faisait la charité, auparavant, et les autres avaient confiés leur vie à sa petite personne. Depuis deux mois, lui et les autres parcouraient les routes en quête d'abri, de sécurité. Ils volaient, pillaient, faisaient les poubelles et souffraient pour survivre. Ce soir, on leur proposait un toit, une maison, une alternative à l'Apocalypse ; des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'avaient secouru, pris en pitié, comme s'il n'était pas capable de protéger sa propre famille. Il se sentait humilié.

« Crois pas que j'fais ça par pitié ou un truc du genre », grogna le conducteur, lisant à travers son regard. « Ton pote Glenn a sauvé mes cousins et moi-même. Dis-toi que c'est une dette. »

Rick ricana avec amertume. Voilà une chose encore bien plus humiliante. Cependant, Tek ne semblait pas hautain ou hargneux, mais neutre. Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant, il avait essayé de lui remonter maladroitement le moral ; et puis, il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça mais n'hésitait pas à proposer son toit dans un monde où tout se paie. Rick eut le sentiment que l'homme était véritablement honnête, et son histoire de dette démontrait une certaine loyauté à lui-même que Rick savait apprécier. Tek réduisit la vitesse à la vue de la voiture verte, et Rick resserra la prise sur son arme.

« C'est d'accord. On te suit. »

James souffla lorsque le groupe disparut derrière un immeuble, et remonta à la fenêtre.

« Je les vois plus, alors préparez-vous » souffla-t-il en direction des vivants, avant de tourner sa tête vers les morts. « Ils les ont pas vus, mais je me doute pas qu'ils entendront les bruits des moteurs. Faut qu'on sorte très vite. »

Il retourna à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, sautant habilement pour se réceptionner en douceur. Les regards n'avaient cessé de le fixer, le mettant mal-à-l'aise. Oui, il était le meilleur de sa classe en gym, mais ils n'allaient quand même pas rester à le regarder ? La brune enceinte s'avança vers lui, les sourcils froncés, en colère.

« C'était super dangereux ! Et si tu étais tombé ? »

« Je ne tombe jamais », assure-t-il avec confiance, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Et il fallait que quelque un le fasse ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre dans un danger pareil, James ! » répliqua-t-elle, inquiète.

James la considéra avec étonnement, se grattant la tête. Il ne comprenait pas cette spécialité des mères, toujours à s'inquiéter pour n'importe quel enfant.

« Vous devriez pas vous ménager, avec vot' bébé ? » Lori recula la tête, agacée.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, à la prendre pour une poupée de porcelaine ? Surtout les hommes, qui voyaient les femmes enceintes comme des petites choses faibles et fragiles. Comme si crier allait la tuer !

« Lori, James. » Carol regardait tour à tour l'adolescent et son amie, avec un regard d'avertissement.

Les grognements s'étaient plus lourds et les coups plus violents. Le reste du groupe s'ébroua, et chacun ramassa les affaires des hommes à l'extérieur. James prit le fusil et le sac de son cousin, rejoignant Brayne qui l'attendait sagement aux côtés d'un autre petit garçon.

« Oh, tiens, un p'tit mec. » souffla-t-il, surpris. « Tu t'appelles comment, toi ? » demanda-t-il gentiment au petit brun qui le fixait avec admiration.

« Carl Grimes ! » s'exclama-t-il avec fierté, et sa mère tapota sa tête.

Un moteur de moto se fit entendre, donnant le signal. Ils se postèrent devant la sortie, James ouvrant délicatement la porte pour voir Daryl lui faire un signe de l'autre côté. Ils vérifièrent que le passage était libre, puis le jeune homme fit passer les femmes et les enfants devant lui, qui trottinèrent silencieusement jusqu'au chasseur. T-Dog fermait la marche, et James finit par les suivre. Un grognement soudain le fit sursauter, et il se retourna pour admirer une gueule puante et décomposée s'élancer vers son cou. Il recula avec un cri de dégoût, cognant la tête de l'Ombre qui s'écroula sur le sol. Plus loin, le reste de la horde s'aperçut de sa présence, et ils entamèrent une marche macabre vers lui.

« Et merde ! » grogna-t-il lorsqu'un deuxième mort se jeta sur lui, qu'il évita d'un pas sur le côté ; T-Dog, qui l'avait rejoint, enfonça son couteau dans la tête de ce dernier, avant de l'empoigner du bras pour l'éloigner.

Rick et Tek revenaient déjà, et bientôt ils furent tous dans les voitures. Il était monté avec son frère, Lori et Carl dans la voiture de Rick, Carol et les sœurs Greene dans le 4x4 de son cousin. Le policier tourna sa tête vers lui, s'éloignant déjà en compagnie de Daryl, qui fonçait à toute allure en direction de la forêt.

« T'as été courageux, tout à l'heure », le félicita-t-il humblement, et James haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. Suivez mon cousin, j'imagine que vous venez avec nous ? » Il avait demandé cela avec engouement, comme heureux de leur soudaine présence.

Rick était touché, le gamin était apparemment heureux de les amener, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Il hocha la tête et se concentra sur la route, suivant le 4x4 et la Triumph, la camionnette presque collée à son pare-chocs.

Le soleil commençait à descendre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière, perdue en plein bois ; ils avaient garés les voitures à l'entrée du bois, et marchaient depuis dix minutes lorsque Lori vit une maisonnette qui ressemblait à un chalet à moins de 100 mètres. Il y avait selon elle deux étages, et un bout de cheminée dépassait du toit. Le petit jardin était délimité par une barrière de tronçons de bois taillés finement, se dressant pour parer d'éventuelles intrusions. Un rôdeur coincé dans les pics acérés tendait pitoyablement les bras dans leur direction, mais Tek l'élimina rapidement.

« Bienvenue chez moi, si j'puis dire. »

Il ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer, laissant le plaisir à Lori d'admirer l'intérieur. Le parquet avait été dépoussiéré, de même que les meubles, à la va-vite ; un escalier tapissé de moquette menait aux chambres, et à la droite du vestibule, un couloir menait semblait-il à la cuisine. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, et pénétrèrent le salon de taille correcte.

« La maison est sûre. V'pouvez vous mettre à l'aise. »

Lori posa ses fesses endolories dans le canapé moelleux, soupirant de joie. Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans un coin de la pièce, et tous s'écroulèrent sur les canapés et les deux fauteuils. Carl s'allongea sur l'épais tapis _propre_, fermant les yeux, et Beth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, assis à ses côtés. Le silence envahit la pièce, chacun se laissait aller à un agréable moment de paix. Tek avait disparu de sa vue, un bruit de casserole leur indiquèrent qu'il s'activait en cuisine. La femme enceinte posa un regard tendre sur son mari, espérant en recevoir un en retour, mais il se contenta de soutenir son regard avec impassibilité. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et il se détourna, soudainement attiré par Tek qui revenait. Il tenait plusieurs boites de conserves et deux grosses casseroles, qu'il posa sur la table basse. Rick se leva et s'empara de ses maigres possessions alimentaires, tandis que James s'en allait à son tour en appelant Daryl ; le chasseur posa son arbalète et le suivit, les deux rêvant avec du bois et des allumettes.

Tek laissa le policier se charger de vider la nourriture dans les casseroles, rapportant encore quelques boites. Il garda la dernière dans sa main, hésitant une seconde, et Lori devina une conserve de crème au chocolat, la faisant saliver. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle à sa grande surprise, et la lui tendit d'un air étrange.

« Prenez-la. Ça vous fera du bien, un peu de sucre. »

Rick releva violemment la tête, alternant entre la crème chocolat et Tek, pour finalement poser ses prunelles reconnaissantes sur Lori. Elle prit la boite d'un geste lent, bouche bée, se confondant en remerciements. Tek sourit, puis retourna à la préparation du repas. Elle prit la cuillère que lui tendit Rick, ouvrant rêveusement la conserve. L'odeur sucrée lui donna des vertiges, et elle plongea la cuiller avec empressement. La première bouchée lui valut un soupir d'extase, qui fit doucement rire le groupe. Elle en prit deux autres avant de tendre la boite à Carl, lui intimant de la faire passer aux autres. Ils prirent tous une cuiller à soupe, même Daryl qui rechigna la première seconde ; on lui rendit la conserve, et elle avala les quatre dernières portions avec délice.

James, qui avait pendant ce temps allumé le feu, disposa les casseroles dessus et se tourna vers le chasseur, adossé au fond de la pièce.

« Comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir ? On est passé à la maison, pour venir te chercher toi et… » Il s'interrompit, n'osant prononcer le nom de Merle, mais le chasseur ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Il haussa les épaules, assis contre le mur, avant de s'expliquer d'une voix rauque.

« On a du se rater de peu, Merle et moi on est partis assez tard. On a voulu aller à Atlanta, pour vous r'trouver. Mais ils ont balancés du napalm dans les rues, et on a fini dans une carrière avec eux. Puis on a créché chez Hershel, notre Doc. On a perdu sa ferme, depuis, on traîne. »

L'explication eut l'air de satisfaire le garçon, qui retourna à ses casseroles. Brayne lisait dans un coin de la pièce, ignorant les autres. Carl lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil qu'il finit par remarquer, et lui tendit une de ses bandes dessinées en guise de salut. Rick sourit face aux yeux émerveillés de son fils, croisant les prunelles bleues de Lori.

« Où avez-vous trouvé toute cette bouffe ? » interrogea le chasseur, coupant le silence.

Tek lui sourit, fumant une cigarette à la fenêtre.

« On s'est bien démerdés, tu sais. Ça va faire deux semaines qu'on vit ici, et vous êtes les premières personnes qu'on voit depuis plus d'un mois. À quatre et dans une région aussi isolée, on arrive à rester discrets. »

« Quatre ? » releva Glenn, sourcils froncés.

Les Ceara se concertèrent du regard, ne répondant pas. Rick tiqua ; il y avait une sorte de peur dans leurs yeux, un peu comme une mise en garde.

« Oui, il y a une fille avec nous…Philomela. »

« Quoi ? » Daryl s'était dressé, tendu comme un arc, les yeux gros. « Elle est morte il y a quatre ans, James. » l'interpellé tritura ses mains, gêné.

« Hé bah…pas vraiment, en fait. »

« Comment ça ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Pressa un Daryl de plus en plus nerveux.

Les autres finirent par l'être aussi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils racontaient.

« J'suis allé à son enterrement, vous y étiez tous d'ailleurs ! Alors ne m'prend pas pour un con ! » Tek s'interposa, posant une main en guise d'apaisement sur le torse de Daryl.

Il le dépassait d'une tête, et malgré les muscles de Daryl, celui-ci se sentait un peu diminué.

« Du calme », murmura-t-il sereinement. « C'est une longue histoire, Okay ? Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer. » Le chasseur se hâta vers la cuisine, et Tek ferma la porte une fois celle-ci dépassée.

Les yeux de la petite troupe se braquèrent sur James, qui jura. Il chercha de l'aide auprès de son cadet, mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement, soudainement passionné par son livre. _Petit con, _l'insulta-t-il dans sa tête, apercevant son esquisse de sourire goguenard le narguer.

« C'est ma sœur », finit-il par répondre. « Il y a quatre ans, elle a eu un accident de voiture et…disons qu'elle s'est faite passer pour morte. » Maggie fronça ses sourcils à l'instar de sa famille, très curieuse.

Rick se pencha vers le jeune homme, comme s'il était son confident, les mains tournées vers le feu dans l'espoir de les réchauffer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu'elle a simulé sa mort ? »

« Ouais, c'est-ce que je dis. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle est partie chercher des médicaments, elle devrait pas tarder à rentrer. C'est un peu compliqué, v'voyez. Et j'ai la dalle. Alors, on mange ? »

Brayne faisait le guet à la fenêtre, ses petits yeux noirs fixés entre deux planches, quand Beth passait ses doigts dans son assiette pour avaler le reste de sauce. Elle avait dévoré une assiette pleine de saucisses aux lentilles, à son plus grand plaisir. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire ; le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, diffusant sa chaleur bienvenue à qui voulait bien s'en approcher. Elle releva les yeux au sifflement discret du petit garçon alors que Tek et Rick se levait, s'approchant de lui. Personne n'avait osé poser des questions sur cette étrange Philomela, Daryl et Tek n'étant sortis que depuis quelques minutes. Apparemment, il n'avait rien appris qui pouvait le faire plaisir, son humeur noire suintant par tous ses pores. Personne n'avait entendu leur discussion, à leur plus grande déception.

« Une Ombre ? » chuchota Tek à son petit cousin, mais celui-ci hocha négativement la tête.

« Non, regarde. Le petit nuage de fumée qui sort de sa bouche, c'est sa respiration. Cette chose est en vie. »

Rick échangea un regard inquiet au chef Ceara, qui alarma Beth.

« Il y a un problème ? » Sa voix tremblotait témoignant de sa peur, et elle se fustigea mentalement. Elle avait peur, constamment peur.

« Je ne pense pas » lui confia Tek d'un ton tranquille. « Je m'en occupe. »

Les deux chefs rejoignirent la porte d'entrée, laissant le groupe s'interroger. Puis, mû par cette interrogation commune, tous se levèrent pour gagner l'entrée, se pressant les uns contre les autres pour tenter de discerner dans les pénombres de l'extérieur. Beth voyait une silhouette claudiquer dans leur direction, pleine de sang et de terre. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur atroce depuis le pas de la porte, alors que la « chose » n'était pas encore dans le jardin. Elle se servait d'un fusil pour marcher, boitant avec peine. Ses cheveux crasseux étaient mêlés à des bouts d'os sanguinolents et autres morceaux de corps que la blonde se refusait à identifier. La femme finit par passer péniblement la barrière, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du porche. Elle posa son fusil contre le sol, le dos rond, haletant sourdement. Tek soupira et descendit les trois marches, la main sur son couteau de chasse.

« Phil. » C'était une affirmation, comme s'il surprenait la jeune fille en train de faire une bêtise.

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux noirs épuisés vissés sur son cousin.

« Ah, tiens, t'es là toi. Pas trop tôt. » L'homme tiqua, mais s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à se retrouver en face d'elle.

Phil ne semblait pas les voir, vide et rêveuse, perdue dans des songes inconnus.

« Ça va ? » demanda son cousin en se baissant pour être à son niveau.

Elle releva la tête, blasée.

« Non, ça va pas. Déjà j'ai mal au cul parce que j'ai dormi sur un fauteuil défoncé à crever comme un rat mort, tu vois. En plus, ces deux connes de femmes se sont barrées avant mon réveil et elles m'ont volé le reste de mon bœuf séché. J'ai mal aux pieds aussi, parce que ça fait deux jours que je me traîne pour rentrer, deux jours tu te rends compte ? » Sa voix rauque débitait ses paroles à toute vitesse, son corps reprenant soudainement vie.

« Ensuite, je pue tellement fort que j'ai réussi à me faire vomir deux fois dans la journée, parce qu'_évidemment_, quand on explose des corps en décomposition, il _faut _qu'ils déversent l'intégralité de leurs intestins sur ta gueule, tu vois. Comme si ça suffisait pas, ces connards d'Ombres m'auraient suivies jusqu'au bout du monde si je m'étais pas cachée et enfuie de tous les côtés. Qui m'aime me suive, tu me diras, mais je pense que le Seigneur se fout très sérieusement de ma gueule et j'ai bien envie d'aller lui enfoncer ce putain de fusil dans son… »

Tek posa la main sur sa bouche, souriant. « Cool, ravi de voir que tu vas bien » ricana-t-il, se faisant fusiller du regard.

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant sa peau chaude sous sa paume, la palpant. « De la fièvre ? »

« J'ai pas été mordu, Tek », la rassura-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. « Mais j'ai un peu mal à ma cheville, là. »

« Je te porterais pas tant que tu ne retireras pas tes vêtements, t'es beaucoup trop..._répugnante._ »

« Tout va bien ? » Rick s'était aussi approché, et Beth ricana intérieurement, imaginant que le policier ne supportait pas de ne pas être le centre d'attention.

Les autres s'étaient éloignés à cause de l'odeur, mais la blonde observait toujours la scène, curieuse à propos de cette femme. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers Rick, très surprise, avant de la regarder elle. Beth esquissa un petit sourire timide, et la femme lui répondit, ou du moins grimaça sous le sang qui maculait son visage. Elle retourna alors dans le salon, satisfaite, et vint se coller contre sa sœur. Elle ne trouva pas Daryl, qui avait disparu sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Son père restait dans le corridor, hésitant à y retourner, puis Beth ferma les yeux, bercée par le crépitement du feu.

« Vous êtes un flic ? » prononça Phil à l'attention de Rick, qui hocha la tête. « Ah. » termina-t-elle, l'air de ne plus savoir quoi dire.

Rick allait réitérer sa question, mais elle ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir et s'écroula, inerte. Son ventre se soulevait et elle n'avait pas de blessures apparentes, il comprit qu'elle s'était certainement évanouie de fatigue. Il s'approcha mais ne la toucha pas, trop dégoûté pour oser, se tournant vers l'aîné. Tek soupira longuement, excédé, avant de se pencher vers sa cousine avec répugnance.

« Elle fait chier », gronda-t-il, ses doigts défaisant les boutons de son blouson. « Faut toujours qu'elle me laisse la partie la plus difficile. »

En ouvrant le blouson, une vague de puanteur les frappa de plein fouet, les obligeant à reculer, révulsés.

« Okay, on va la laisser là pour la nuit, et quand elle se réveillera, elle retirera ses vêtements. »

« C'est pas un peu dangereux ? » souffla Rick, légèrement choqué.

Cependant, il sentait sa bile remonter avec l'odeur, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à vomir son vrai repas depuis des semaines.

« Elle est dans le jardin », dit Tek, souriant un peu. « On peut surveiller, et puis couchée là, personne ne la remarquera dans les herbes hautes. »

Rick soutint son regard, pesant le pour et le contre

« Ce serait mal. »

Tek fit la moue, le regardant par-dessous ses cils.

« Elle est juste morte de fatigue. On pourrait la réveiller en la manipulant, ce serait trop con. »

Bon, la fille avait survécu deux jours seule. Elle pouvait tenir une nuit de plus, non ? Puis, d'un accord tacite, ils se relevèrent avec hâte, se tournant vers la porte d'entrée ; mais Hershel leur barra le passage, outré et en colère.

« Rick », gronda-t-il de son ton de patriarche, et le policier baissa les yeux.

Bon sang, Hershel les prenaient vraiment pour ses enfants, lui et le reste du groupe.

« Ne me dis pas que tu allais laisser cette pauvre jeune fille au sol, quand même ? » « Non, bien sûr que non ! » assure-t-il immédiatement ; Tek lui jeta un regard foudroyant, le considérant comme un traître ; Hershel plissa les paupières, retroussant ses manches.

« Vous êtes vraiment inconscients ! Agissez en hommes ! » Gronda-t-il, culpabilisant les deux hommes.

Le vétérinaire s'approcha de Phil, défaisant ses vêtements sans dégoût, à la surprise des deux chefs. Tek se pencha et lui chuchota

« C'est parce qu'il est vieux, il a plus vraiment d'odorat » pour tenter de pallier à leur faiblesse, avant de finalement se pencher vers sa cousine. Rick ria légèrement, amusé, avant de se pencher à son tour.

« Ouh », s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle pèse son poids ! »


	4. Resurrection

_« C'est quoi votre rêve ? »_

_Le groupe releva la tête avec désespoir, jetant des œillades mornes au chef du groupe. Tek est assis à sa droite, comme toujours, et Marc ne s'est jamais autant senti heureux d'un tel soutien. Depuis la pandémie, le groupe n'avait cessé de voir les Hommes crever et errer, qui mangeaient les vivants comme s'ils dévoraient leur espoir, ils avaient le moral au plus bas._

_C'était Rachel qui avait repéré ce gymnase abandonné. Il n'y avait guère d'Ombres dans les parages, les morts se concentrant pour l'instant dans les grandes villes. Eux, ils avaient réussi à s'éloigner, et parcouraient les routes depuis deux semaines. _

_« Un rêve ? » répéta Tom d'un ton cynique. « Comment pourrais-t-on encore rêver alors que nous vivons un atroce cauchemar ? »_

_« Et alors ? On n'a pas le droit de rêver de quelque chose ? Dans ce cas-là laisse toi te faire bouffer ! »_

_« On se calme », lança Mary en s'asseyant aux côtés de Tek, calant sa tête sur sa poitrine. « Marc, j'avoue que ta question est un peu mal placée. Mais moi, je rêve de ce bébé. »_

_Les regards se firent plus attendris, et la jeune femme toucha son ventre avec douceur._

_« Oui…que cet enfant naisse loin de ce monde de merde. » Continua-t-elle. « Quand je dors, je le vois sur mon sein, ses yeux bleus observant le monde avec adoration, je rêve de toucher sa peau, sentir son odeur, le serrer contre moi. »_

_« C'est mignon ! » lança Phil d'un ton ironique, faisait rire le reste des survivants. « Et pour toi, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Qu'importe, tant qu'il est heureux. »_

_« Parce que tu crois que c'est encore possible ? » Railla Patrick, qui finissait de rouler un joint. Mary vit un petit sachet de coke passer devant ses yeux, que Luce prit avec plaisir._

_« Pat. Si tu n'y crois pas, que te reste-il ? Un peu d'espoir ou de rêve dans un monde aussi sombre ne peut que nous aider. Parce que y croire c'est vouloir, et vouloir c'est pouvoir. Pas vrai ? »_

* * *

><p>S'il y a une chose que Phil affectionnait particulièrement, c'était le lit. Ou plutôt, les matelas moelleux et gigantesques, dans lesquels elle s'enfonçait avec délice ; et en ces temps peu clément, dormir dans un vrai lit devenait un luxe que peu de gens pouvaient encore se permettre. Cette nuit encore, elle avait dormi dans un lit, depuis déjà trois semaines ; elle se disait alors qu'elle était vraiment heureuse d'être plus intelligente que les autres, assez pour survivre convenablement, manger et rester propre. Bien sûr, elle devait tout cela en grande partie à sa chance, mais la femme aimait se sentir supérieure.<p>

Elle entendait du bruit, en bas. D'habitude, cela ne l'aurait jamais dérangé, elle avait toujours vécu dans des milieux d'hommes, et c'était le silence qui l'a perturbait. Mais depuis que le monde avait sombré, les bruits familiers des villes et des hommes avaient disparus. Ses frères et ses cousins connaissent les règles, jamais ils ne seraient aussi bruyants. Les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés, elle distingua au moins quatre voix, qui n'appartenaient pas à ses frères. Elle saisit le couteau de chasse qu'elle gardait sous son oreiller et se releva, tendue. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors, et elle brandit son arme, prête à tuer. Tek passa la tête par l'embrassure de la porte, et sourit en la voyant brandir un couteau et un coussin pour se défendre. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice.

« Cousiiine ! T'es réveillée ! » Chantonna-t-il en souriant.

« Moins fort ! » Se plaignit-elle, en remettant le coussin à sa place. « C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Y'a des _gens, _ici ? »

Son cousin rentra alors totalement dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux, et il se décoiffa, anxieux. Ses prunelles fuyaient le regard de sa partenaire, cherchant une issue. Il se dandina un peu sur ces pieds, incertain. Tek avait l'air d'un gamin, et Phil détestait ça. C'était puéril, et ça l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son arme, ses yeux durs luisant d'une lueur menaçante.

« Oui. Oui, il y a des gens. » « Putain, Tek ! Des étrangers ! Sous notre toit, alors que Brayne et malade ! T'es totalement inconscient ou quoi ?! »

« Ta gueule ! » Hurla-t-il, réagissant au quart de tour. Tek n'aimait pas les cris, encore moins quand il était dirigé sur sa personne.

« Tu brailles encore une fois et je te casse la gueule ! Y'a une femme enceinte, bordel ! »

Sa cousine se tut, refermant et ouvrant la bouche à la manière d'un poisson. Il soupira longuement, en pensant à leurs invités qui devaient les entendre hurler depuis le salon. D'ailleurs, plus aucun bruit extérieur ne se faisait entendre. Phil leva le doigt, prête à riposter, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot ; elle était déstabilisée et perdue, se reprochant enfin sa longue absence.

« T'étais pas là », commença son cousin. « T'étais pas là et Brayne est malade. Alors on est allés en ville, histoire de se démerder sans toi, et on s'est fait attaquer avec un autre groupe. Alors, ouais, vu qu'ils avaient des armes, qu'ils savaient se défendre, qu'une femme enceinte squelettique se traîne avec eux, qu'un médecin a soigné _ton _frère, et parce que j'ai encore un peu d'Humanité en moi ! Ça te pose un problème ? Vas-y alors, barre-toi ! »

« Oh, toi et tes grands mots aussi, t'amplifies toujours tout ! »

Phil soupira, emmêlant ses cheveux plats de sa main. Ils se défièrent une seconde du regard, et Phil abandonna, s'asseyant docilement sur son lit. Il s'approcha et prit place à ses côtés, prenant ses mains froides dans les siennes. Il planta définitivement son regard dans le sien, le visage grave.

« Phil, parmi ces étrangers, il y a un homme… »

« Et merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »

« Tu es vulgaire. »

James fusilla son petit frère du regard, qui lui sourit narquoisement. Ils étaient dans le jardin de la maison, derrière les piquets et pièges du périmètre, près des véhicules. James essayait de réparer sa moto, un problème avec les bougies que Brayne n'avait daigné écouter ; le petit garçon était assis sur le petit banc du jardin, en compagnie de Carl, tous deux lisant des bandes dessinées. Rick discutait à quelques pas avec le vieux médecin, Hershel s'il se souvenait bien ; ils étaient penchés sur un plan, l'air concentré. Sans doute cherchaient-ils un endroit plus grand, plus sûr ; James riait intérieurement, les trouvant bien naïfs à chercher désespérément une échappatoire à l'apocalypse.

« Tu l'as depuis longtemps, ta moto ? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Carl, qui le regardait avec curiosité. Brayne n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, plongé dans son livre. James essuya ses mains pleines de cambouis sur son tee-shirt, et se tourna complètement vers le petit garçon.

« Ouais, c'est un cadeau d'mon cousin », expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque, ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs. « J'l'ai d'puis trois ans, un truc du genre. P'tet quatre, j'ai pas trop la notion du temps, disons trois depuis la fin du monde. J'l'utilise pas souvent, tu sais, elle est trop bruyante. Mais pour fuir rapidement ou pour mes missions d'éclaireurs, ce genre de trucs. »

Il ponctua la fin de sa tirade par un geste las du bras, et Carl suivit le mouvement des yeux.

« Merci de nous avoir sauvés. » prononça-t-il soudainement de sa voix enfantine, souriant gaiement.

Brayne releva la tête de sa B.D., intrigué, et James se dandina légèrement sur ses pieds, avant d'hausser vaguement les épaules.

« Ouais, j'devais aussi sauver ma vie, alors d'une pierre deux coups, j'imagine… »

Il s'en alla tranquillement, abandonnant sa moto pour se diriger vers les deux hommes. Il était encore tôt, à peine sept heures, et le reste de leur groupe dormait encore. James chercha le chasseur du regard, en vain, et s'étonna de ne pas apercevoir son oncle. Il ne les quittait pratiquement jamais, les deux frères étaient comme une extension de son propre corps. James savait qu'ils étaient plus importants que sa propre vie, et avait tendance à les materniser.

Rick releva le premier la tête, et observa le jeune homme approcher, souriant. Sa femme dormait à l'étage, dans une chambre chaude et confortable, en sécurité. Rick ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers ses hôtes, et il le salua sans réserve.

« Vous comptez repartir bientôt ? » Questionna James en se penchant sur leur carte.

« Nous ne voulons pas abuser de votre hospitalité », répondit Rick, le visage avenant. « Nous sommes nombreux, envahissants, et nous avons des membres un peu plus fragiles. »

James ne pouvait que consentir. Avoir des enfants et des vieillards avec soi dans un monde apocalyptique n'était pas la meilleure des choses.

« On s'en fiche, vous savez. On est pas encore des monstres, vot' femme peut pioncer ici tout l'temps qu'elle voudra. Pareil pour votre gosse ou n'importe lequel de votre groupe. » Lança-t-il en haussant les épaules. « C'est cool », rajouta-t-il comme argument.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, surpris. Le garçon avait débité son invitation d'un air avenant, fouillant ses poches en même temps. Il finit par sortir un paquet de cigarette _Phillip Morris, _ainsi qu'un briquet rouge. Il les interrogea du regard, et voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, il en alluma une.

« C'est…très gentil à toi », déclara Hershel, sincère. « Il est vrai que nous sommes fatigués, et un peu de repos ne nous ferait pas de mal. Mais peut-être devrions-nous en discuter avec ton cousin et ta sœur ? »

« Oh, ils ne sont pas nos chefs, vous savez ! » S'exclama James avant de recracher un nuage de fumée au-dessus de leur tête. « Pas besoin d'une stupide autorisation ou de demander, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il ne met personne en danger. »

Les deux hommes le dévisagèrent, surpris. James avait 17 ou 19 ans, à peine l'âge de Glenn ; le petit Brayne avait apparemment huit ans, était frêle et silencieux. Ils ne pouvaient se gérer seuls, c'était évident. Rick sourit légèrement à l'attitude rebelle de James, qui devait simplement essayer de s'affirmer. Il était jeune, ils passaient tous par là.

James tira une nouvelle fois sur sa tige de tabac, regardant approcher Glenn et Maggie. Les deux avaient encore les paupières lourdes, et le jeune asiatique baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Hershel déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille tandis que Rick leur offrait un sourire bienveillant. James les salua par un hochement de tête bref, et les deux observèrent avec insistance sa cigarette. Avant, James se fichait bien de savoir si fumer dérangeait son entourage, il n'y faisait attention qu'en présence d' Brayne ; mais dans un monde pareil, où chaque petit plaisir se révélait être payant, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur faire subir ne serait-ce que la fumée. Il écrasa sa cigarette sous son pied, et enfourna son paquet dans la poche de son blouson de cuir. Il tendit le doigt sur la carte, et Rick l'étala sur le capot immédiatement. James pointa leur maison du doigt, puis un large cercle tout autour.

« Ça, expliqua-t-il, « c'est notre périmètre de sécurité. J'ai moi-même bouclé le terrain, et j'ai vidé la zone des Ombres. Il y en a quelques-uns, mais avec cette baraque perdue dans la forêt derrière un ruisseau, ils auront du mal à venir chez nous. Enfin, sur un périmètre d'une douzaine de kilomètres. Après, les choses se corsent ; plus au sud-est, près de Tilbury, ils sont pas mal à rôder dans la ville et ses alentours : ils sont à vingt kilomètres, c'est pas un danger immédiat mais je vous déconseille d'aller par ici. Rien à piller, de toute façon. D'ailleurs, en continuant plus au sud, vous êtes carrément dans la merde. La dernière fois qu'on s'est amusés à compter, y'en avait plus de trente-six, rien que sur la route. Ils s'éloignent peu à peu de la maison, on dirait qu'ils ont une direction précise. Ensuite, au sud-est, vous pouvez encore visiter quelques villes mais ne vous y installez pas, vous vous feriez surprendre par une horde en migration. A l'est, à environ trente-cinq kilomètres, il y a un hôpital, donc plein d'infectés. Il parait qu'au nord-est, existe un camp d'réfugiés, mais si vous voulez mon avis, 'y ont pas tenu longtemps. »

Le visage de Rick se décomposait au fur et à mesure que le garçon lui exposait les environs, à la fois las et impressionné. Cette famille s'était plutôt bien organisé pour se protéger, jusqu'à établir un périmètre d'à peu près….

« Attends. » Le coupa-t-il. « Tu veux dire que tu as délimité la zone sur presque cinquante kilomètres à la ronde _tout seul ?_ »

« Bah.. » James le regardait d'un air morose, et haussa les épaules. « Ouais. J'voulais me bouger, alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. »

Son frère et Carl les avaient rejoints tout au long de sa tirade, intéressés par l'attroupement que formait le petit groupe. Rick réfléchissait intensément, fouillant maintenant des yeux la carte comme si elle pouvait lui apporter une quelconque réponse. Ils attendirent religieusement, cherchant eux aussi une direction, et Brayne tapota discrètement le bras de son frère. A quelques pas, d'une démarche lente et précise, venait Daryl. Il gardait les yeux baissés sur l'herbe tendre et sauvage, son arbalète à l'épaule, et les deux garçons se lancèrent une œillade inquiète.

Leur sœur était revenue à la maison, elle allait forcément le croiser. Eux-mêmes avaient du mal à croire à une telle rencontre, de même que Daryl, qui semblait perdu. Ils l'attendirent, tous un peu surpris par cette soudaine désorientation flagrante, et ne baissèrent les yeux que lorsqu'il leva les siens. Le chasseur salua silencieusement ses compagnons, et leva son arbalète de quelques centimètres.

« J'aurais dû aller chasser y'a un bout d'temps déjà, si je ne pars pas maintenant on aura jamais d'quoi manger c'soir », s'exclama-t-il de sa voix rauque.

James releva la tête, confrontant ainsi pour la première fois depuis la veille. L'homme avait vieilli. Passé la joie des retrouvailles, James était dubitatif quant à la conduite à tenir. Il pouvait à présent observer l'homme de tout son soûl pour imprimer et authentifier ces retrouvailles miraculeuses.

Ses cheveux commençaient à être longs, et il était encore plus sale que les autres. Son regard lui brûla l'esprit, et James se sentit happé par les prunelles vertes. Un flot d'émotions le traversa, mais il ne reconnut que la tristesse. Daryl laissa son regard couler sur la barbe naissante du garçon, et descendit sur ses épaules. Son blouson de cuir cachait ses bras, mais il pouvait deviner ses muscles nerveux derrière son tee-shirt sale. Ses longues jambes habillées d'un pantalon de chasse noir dévoilait des membres puissants et taillés pour la course, qui lui donnait l'avantage ; dans le dos du jeune homme pendait un fusil chargé, mais qui ne semblait pas lui peser. Sur sa lourde ceinture étaient accrochés un couteau de boucher et un Glock de chaque côté de ses hanches, le rendant menaçant. Daryl avait face à lui un homme. James avait les traits fins, tout comme sa sœur, qui faisait penser à un lutin ; il avait l'expression espiègle, malicieuse, l'air de chercher un amusement quelconque à tout instant. Ses yeux en amande renforçaient cette impression, l'étincelle joyeuse qui brillait dans le vert sombre des yeux de James dévoilant sa nature de Lutin.

Alors, il releva la tête vers la sienne, ses yeux verts pétillant étrangement, une ombre de sourire traversant son visage.

« T'es d'venu un vrai mec, à ce que je vois. »

James bomba le torse avec virilité, s'attirant des regards amusés du groupe ; il se sentait brusquement fier, et tapa sa poitrine du poing avec force. Les autres rirent doucement, heureux de la bonne entente entre les deux hommes. Daryl eut un petit sourire en coin, le regarda encore un instant, puis se tourna vers les siens.

« James est un bon p'tit gars, tout comme son frère, Brayne. J'les connais d'puis qu'ils sont bébés, ils ne vivaient pas loin d'chez moi. Alors, s'ils sont ok pour qu'on reste… »

Rick hocha la tête, comprenant les sous-entendus de son ami. Ils étaient en sécurité, avec des gens sûrs, ils pouvaient rester. Un immense soulagement l'envahit, pareil à celui d'Hershel, et James se pencha à nouveau sur la carte.

« Tu comptes vraiment aller chasser ? Parce que j'ai de la bouffe, dans mon sac. Assez pour tout le monde. »

Ils sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix, et se tournèrent vers une femme d'une trentaine d'années, qui était soutenue par Tek, une main autour de son bras. Sa cheville avait dégonflée, mais restait fragile ; elle était cernée et n'avait envie que de retourner dans son lit. Une fois propre, elle n'avait rien d'effrayant, ses yeux verts très foncés les scrutant sans animosité, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres. S'il l'avait vue seule, Rick n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait présenter un danger, sa silhouette mince et nerveuse n'intimidait personne. Philip n'était pas très grande, peut-être un mètre soixante mais rien de vraiment menaçant. De plus, elle était un de ses hôtes ; mais Daryl se tendit si vite et si fort qu'il l'imita rapidement, sentant que le chasseur n'appréciait pas l'intervention. Il eut même le réflexe de porter la main à son arbalète, un geste prudent qui alerta ses congénères et en une seconde, la petite assemblée avait les mains braquées sur leurs armes. Ils attendirent un mouvement de Rick ou de Daryl, un peu surpris, et James frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Brayne observait la scène avec une étrange curiosité, qui fit frémir le vieux vétérinaire. Il y avait dans les yeux de ce petit garçon une certaine malice qu'il n'expliquait pas, quelque chose de dérangeant. Il détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, qui avait l'air de se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Pas la peine d'en venir aux mains, on est des gens civilisés, pas vrai ? »

Rick tiqua au ton un peu supérieur de James, mais relâcha néanmoins son Holster, vite suivit par le reste du groupe ; il ne voyait pas le visage de Daryl, mais celui-ci finit par lentement baisser le bras. La jeune femme retrouva aussitôt le sourire, renforçant inconsciemment le malaise qui planait.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur », s'excusa-t-elle, l'air amusée. « Je crois que le reste de votre groupe s'est réveillé, ça vous dirait de manger ? »

Le ventre de Glenn couina au dernier mot, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Il baissa la tête, confus, et Maggie embrassa sa joue, marquant son territoire. La fille était mignonne, et dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, c'était rare.

Daryl se retourna vers son chef, l'expression dure. Il avait l'air de se contenir, et sa mâchoire serrée laissait transparaître ses nerfs. Il grogna quelques mots et Rick identifia « chasse », avant de s'enfuir à grandes enjambées. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et retourna dans la maison, aidée de Tek et suivie par le reste du groupe, Glenn en tête.

« Quand tout est parti en vrille, on était loin des enfants. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. James était dehors, Brayne encore à l'école, Tek travaillait à l'autre bout d'Atlanta, et moi je mangeais un cheeseburger dans un coin paumé à l'est d'Atlanta. Y'avait une télé, dans le restaurant. Ils ont déclaré la loi martiale. Alors j'ai pris ma moto, j'ai traversé la ville aussi vite que j'ai pu. Des gens hurlaient dans les rues, des voitures se fonçaient dessus, c'était l'anarchie totale. On a percuté mon véhicule, et quelque un s'est barré avec. »

Ils étaient réunis dans le salon, dispersés dans la pièce ; tous écoutaient Phil religieusement, chacun avec une tasse ou un bol de chocolat chaud dans les mains. C'était Phil qui avait ramené des briques de lait intactes de sa sortie, et Carol avait deux sachets de chocolat en poudre perdues dans un vieux sac. Ils avaient chacun une dizaine de gorgées de la boisson, mais c'était largement suffisant pour des hommes comme eux. Lori était confortablement installé dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce, une main sur son gros ventre, l'air reposé. L'atmosphère était pleine de tranquillité, une espèce de cocon confortable et idyllique, une aire de repos sur cette interminable autoroute. La femme avait pris la parole en première, ne supportant plus le silence, et la conversation s'était retrouvée très plaisante. C'était Beth qui leur avait demandé ce qu'ils faisaient avant. Elle avait posé sa question d'une petite voix incertaine, mais Phil prenait apparemment du plaisir à lui répondre.

« J'étais armée, et plus très loin de l'école de Brayne. Peut-être à huit ou neuf cent mètres, j'en avais pour deux minutes. Il était à peine seize heures, j'étais sûre de le trouver. Je voyais des gens qui se jetaient les uns sur les autres, Ombres ou pas, c'était comme si tout le monde n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : tuer. Les gens commençaient à piller les magasins, voler des voitures…une Ombre s'est jetée sur moi, et je ne dois ma vie qu'à un inconnu, qui lui a massacré la tête avec une pelle. Il m'a aidé à me relever, j'ai levé les yeux pour le remercier…mais un autre venait juste de mordre son cou, m'aspergeant de sang. J'ai fui, j'ai couru de toutes mes forces, j'ai tiré quand je me sentais en danger, et quand je suis arrivée à l'école… » Elle se tut, ferma un instant les yeux, inspira longuement.

« L'école avait déjà été attaquée. » Continua James, en regardant sa sœur. « C'était vraiment l'anarchie, dehors ; des centaines de militaires dans les rues tiraient dans le tas, des tanks roulaient sur des civils… j'trainais dans la ville, j'voulais passer à la pâtisserie et faire la surprise à Brayne en sortant des cours. Quand j'suis arrivé à son école, j'ai vu une petite fille qui pleurait. Sa mère gisait à côté, inconsciente. J'me suis penchée sur elle, et…elle ne pleurait pas. Elle _mangeait _sa mère. J'ai récupéré Brayne, sa prof' s'était enfermée avec des élèves dans une salle. Un militaire était avec elle, il attendait les autres. Ils ont compris juste avec mon visage. On a pris les sept enfants, on s'est enfuit. Et puis, deux enfants se sont dispersés, et dans la cohue, on en a perdu cinq en l'espace de quelques minutes. Brayne s'est accroché à moi, j'l'ai hissé sur mon dos. J'avais une batte de base-ball, trouvée par terre, pleine de sang. On s'est frayé un chemin dehors, j'ai vu ma sœur, au loin. Barbouillée de sang. D'ailleurs depuis ce jour, elle n'a jamais passé un jour sans se retrouver tâchée de sang. Enfin, avec la maîtresse, le militaire et Brayne, on a tenté de rallier la base militaire, mais trop d'Ombres pour passer ; Phil ne cessait d'appeler Tek, on a décidé de retourner chez nous. La prof est partie de son côté, elle était en état de choc, elle comprenait pas le danger. Le militaire nous a suivis sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais il était armé et on avait besoin de lui. Phil et lui se sont arrangés pour nous garder en vie, on a atteint notre appartement sans trop de mal. »

Il but une gorgée de chocolat chaud, et Tek ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la relève.

« J'étais en permission, vous savez. » Ils hochèrent la tête, ayant compris depuis longtemps qu'il était un militaire. « J'étais loin de chez moi, j'en avais marre des transports, et les gens commençaient à paniquer, les flics nous poussaient à retourner chez nous. J'suis rentré dans un magasin de voiture de location. On s'est barricadés, on a allumé la télé ; y'avait d'autres gens avec moi, deux ou trois civils. Un des mecs était venu au bureau malade, et tout est allé très vite. A neuf heures, il vomissait dans les toilettes. A onze, il dormait à l'infirmerie ; à midi on appelait les pompiers, et huit minutes plus tard, il était mort. On a vu une morsure sur son bras, on avait vu ce qui se passait à la télé. Il s'est transformé en à peine vingt minutes, il s'est jeté sur Jesse, le plus proche. On a tous pris des voitures différentes, on est partis. Le temps que j'arrive à l'appartement…ils étaient sur le point de partir, attaqués par une dizaine d'Ombres, le militaire se faisait dévorer sur le pas de la porte. J'ai récupéré son arme, on les a tués, on a pris nos armes, vêtements, tout ce qu'on pouvait, et… »

Il s'arrêta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, avant que la tête du chasseur ne pénètre la pièce. Ils le regardaient tous comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois de la vie, l'ayant oublié ; affalés sur les innombrables coussins et couvertures posés sur le sol, assoupis et le ventre plein, ils n'avaient guère pensé à Daryl, parti en forêt depuis des heures. Le chasseur s'arrêta face à tant de regard, méfiant, trois écureuils pendaient à sa ceinture.

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais la Vierge » grogna-t-il, détestant être le centre d'attention. « Et vous faites quoi, là ? Une putain d'pyjama party ? »

« Il dit ça mais en fait il adorerait nous rejoindre », chuchota James à Brayne et à Carl, assis à ses pieds.

Daryl grommela et quitta la pièce, sous les yeux rieurs de son groupe. Phil se leva, sortit à son tour et le rejoignit dans la cuisine, fermant la porte. Les regards convergèrent alors vers Tek, qui haussa brièvement les épaules.

« Phil était la meilleure amie et voisine de Daryl, enfant », expliqua-t-il. « On se connaît tous depuis longtemps. Ils ont…des choses à se dire. Mais pas de souci, tout se passera bien ! »

Ses yeux criaient le contraire.

« On peut discuter ? »

L'homme l'ignora et déposa ses prises sur la table. Sans un mot, il commença à dépecer les animaux, les yeux rivés sur sa tâche. Phil le sonda un instant, puis s'approcha. Il ne réagit toujours pas, et elle posa deux doigts sur son épaule.

Il balança l'écureuil sur la table, se leva brusquement en reversant cette dernière ; il attrapa les doigts de la femme, les tordant violemment, et la repoussa contre le mur avec force. Son couteau se retrouva sous sa gorge, et sa main libre maintenait son bras dans son dos, l'immobilisant.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te tuer.» lui chuchota-t-il, furieux.

Elle le fusilla du regard, et son talon gauche vint percuter le genou du chasseur. Il poussa un petit cri et recula en boitillant, Phil s'échappant de son emprise ; elle lui fit face, la main posée sur le manche de son couteau sans pour autant le sortir. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, tendus. Daryl semblait mettre toute sa haine et sa rancune dans ses yeux, à défaut de pouvoir la frapper.

« Avant, tu m'aurais sauté à la gorge en me traitant de pouffiasse. »

« La ferme. J'veux pas t'entendre. Dégage de là avant que je t'explose ! »

« Tu es ici chez moi », le défia la femme, « si tu n'es pas content, t'as qu'à partir ! » Cria-t-elle en pointant la petite porte qui menait à l'extérieur. A vrai dire, c'était elle la plus proche de la porte, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Il la considéra un instant, l'air de ne vouloir qu'une chose, planter son couteau dans son crâne. Il s'avança alors, l'expression menaçante, la défiant de toute sa taille. Elle atteignait à peine son épaule, il avait oublié à quel point elle était petite. Sans la prévenir, il la poussa rudement contre la porte, l'obligeant à sortir ; il réitéra son geste et cette fois-ci, elle s'écroula dans l'herbe.

« Tu veux discuter ? _Discuter ? » _Cria-t-il, hors de lui. Elle rampait pour s'éloigner de lui, mais il la rattrapait à chaque pas. « Parce que tu crois que ton attitude excuse quelque chose, peut-être ? T'es qu'une salope, voilà c'que t'es ! »

« Daryl, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! J'étais forcée ! »

« Ah ouais, et qui t'as forcé ? Qui t'as forcé à te faire passer pour morte, à abandonner tes frères ? Et Blake, Tim, José ? Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus après ton départ ? Non, bien sûr que non. T'en avais rien à foutre d'eux, d'tes frères ou même de moi ! Sale garce ! »

Le visage de Phil devint rouge, et une lueur mauvaise alluma son regard. Elle se releva, pas effrayée par l'homme qui semblait prêt à lui lacérer le visage, sombre.

« Écoute-moi bien, Dixon », cracha-t-elle. « Je n'ai _jamais _abandonné mes frères. Tu me reproches quoi, de pas être venue te voir, un soir de pleine Lune, la bouche en cœur : « Coucou Daryl, je passe juste pour te dire que je ne suis pas morte mais s'il-te-plait, tu peux pleurer à mon enterrement prochain ? » Ce n'était pas facile pour moi, j'avais les flics au cul et mes frères allaient mourir avec mon père. Tu le savais très bien, non ? Avoue, Dixon, qui de nous deux a vraiment abandonné les enfants ? »

« Ton père…Ah ! Ton père ! » Hurla le chasseur hors de lui. « Ton père est mort, _pouffiasse ! _Tu crois quoi ? Que j'étais ton obligé, ou un truc d'genre ? Que j'aurais dû te suivre, ce jour-là, comme à chaque fois ? J'suis pas ton chien, c'est tes frères, pas les miens ! »

Il se colla à elle, furieux et tremblant. Il la fit reculer, front contre front, mais elle ne baissa pas le regard. Quatre ans avaient passés depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé sa mort, quatre ans depuis qu'il avait vu les traces de sang, qui maculaient les murs et la moquette de sa baraque, quatre ans que tout avait disparu avec Phil, même Merle qui avait définitivement pété les plombs, le laissant seul avec ses questions qui demeuraient sans réponse. Il avait pris soin de ses frères, coupable de tant de choses que Daryl n'osait imaginer, et la voilà contre lui, avec pour seul sentiment commun la haine, elle alors que le monde entier s'était noyé, tel un minable fantôme de rêves d'enfance brisés sans pitié.

« Je te jure », chuchota-t-elle en attrapant son visage à deux mains, « Daryl, je te jure sur ma vie que je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. T'étais mon frère, mon ami, t'as été un frère pour Brayne et James, un soutien pour Tek, et tu fais partie de la famille. Tout est allé tellement vite…si. Si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait, je n'aurais jamais pu revenir, et j'aurais dû continuer de fuir encore et encore…Daryl, je devais le faire, pour nous, pour… »

Il la repoussa violement d'un coup du plat de sa main sur son torse, le visage déformé par la colère. Cette fois-ci, il n'arrêta pas son geste, et son poing fonça sur le visage de Phil ; elle l'évita difficilement, choquée, mais il la fit tomber lourdement en attrapant son épaule. Il recula de deux pas, les yeux exorbités, l'air fauve ; elle resta docilement au sol, suivant attentivement chacun de ses gestes, une main sur son couteau.

« Pour _nous ? _Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? Tu t'es enfuie en sachant pertinemment que les poursuites n'auraient pas tenu longtemps, tu savais très bien que j't'en aurai jamais voulu, j'savais c'qu'ils tramaient, ces enflures ! J'savais ce que nos pères voulaient faire, j'le savais depuis ma naissance ! Et tu t'es défilée, comme d'habitude ! » Hurla-t-il, à bout.

Un Rôdeur approcha, mais il fut arrêté par les énormes pics de bois dressés, tendant vainement les bras pour les attraper ; ses cris avaient attirés le groupe, qui se tenaient près de la maison, ne sachant que faire. Il s'avança vers lui, son couteau entre les dents, et l'attrapa lestement dans le dos ; il le redressa et le souleva sans effort, les chairs du cadavre déchirées par le rondin de bois. Il bascula le Rôdeur de son côté, l'écrasant au sol, et son pied entama une descente violente sur sa tête. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises, les os craquant sous la chaussure, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une bouille grumeleuse pleine de sang.

« On pouvait gérer », continua-t-il d'une voix plus faible tout en s'approchant. « Avec les autres, on aurait trouvé une solution. T'aurais pu simplement disparaître, tu savais comment faire. Putain, on était tous dans la merde ! A cause de toi, José s'est fait prendre, Tim est mort bordel ! Mais ça t'en a rien à foutre, hein ? T'as toujours pensé qu'à ta gueule ! »

Les autres s'étaient rapprochés, et entendaient maintenant la conversation. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers la famille Ceara, mais ces derniers gardaient les yeux rivés sur le spectacle, nerveux. Même Brayne paraissait soucieux.

« Tu penses que tu peux te pencher sur moi, prendre ton air de p'tite pétasse et m'dire « j'suis désolée » pour que j'te pardonne ? Tes frères, y t'ont pardonné comme ça ? »

Un éclair traversa les prunelles de la femme, que Daryl reconnut comme un cynisme douloureux. Malgré les années passées, son regard était toujours aussi expressif. Il y avait bien deux personnes qui ne pouvaient mentir à Daryl Dixon : Merle Dixon et Philip Ceara. Daryl pouvait déceler le mensonge chez n'importe qui ; mais n'importe qui ne pouvait déceler le mensonge chez Merle et Phil. Ils étaient des menteurs nés, experts en la matière, impénétrables. Mais pas pour Daryl ; il était leur faiblesse, en quelque sorte.

Mais, sans qu'il ne comprenne, la femme se mit à sourire. Il détestait ce sourire trop orgueilleux, trop sûr, trop fier ; et l'envie de lui foutre un autre coup de poing l'envahit à nouveau.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait » commença-t-elle lentement. « Tu me reproche quoi, exactement ? D'être partie ? Mais Daryl, si tu avais été là, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Si t'avais été là, Tim serait en vie, José libre de se camer, et moi je ne serais pas « morte » ! Alors arrête de tout me mettre sur le dos ! Je ne me cache plus, Daryl. J'ai grandi. C'est toi qui te voile la face et qui refuse d'admettre la vérité ! Tu sais pertinemment que j'avais besoin de toi, et t'en avais rien à battre ! »

Elle se tenait assise, tendue et grondant comme un loup, pleine d'amertume.

« Oui, j'aurais pu essayer de fuir encore et encore, sans espoir de retour. Tu crois qu'ça m'plaisait ? Qu'j'ai fait ça d'bonté d'cœur ? Mais à qui la faute, hein ? Qui s'est lâchement désisté, qui m'a laissé dans la merde quand j'avais besoin d'aide ? Y'avait pas qu'moi dans cette histoire Daryl, on était tous impliqués ! » Hurla-t-elle, haletante.

Daryl ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne prononça pas un mot, attendant quelques secondes. Phil en profita pour se relever, le regardant avec patience.

« Tu dis que tu veux plus mentir, c'est ça ? Que t'es totalement franche, dorénavant ? »

« Ouais. »

« Alors… » Il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas, la main sur la tempe. « Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Merle ? Hein ? J'sais qu'il était à Atlanta, ce jour-là. Tu vas nier ? T'vas oser m'mentir encore une fois ? Dire que t'es au courant de rien, que tu ne l'as pas vu ? Vas-y. Vas-y et j'te jure que j'te tue. »

Les autres frémirent à ses mots, et Rick tenta de s'interposer, mais Daryl se dégagea brusquement, l'avertissant du regard de ne pas recommencer. Tek s'était placé derrière lui, prêt à l'arrêter, les autres retenant leur souffle avec terreur.

« Alors ? » Répéta-t-il, de plus en plus nerveux. « J't'écoutes, vas-y, dis-moi la vérité, toi si blanche ! »

« Je…Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Déclara-t-elle au bout d'un long moment, détachant chaque syllabe.

Tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant un coup de la part de Daryl, mais celui-ci se contentait de la regarder avec mépris. Il resta dans cette position une très longue minute, soufflant fort, l'air fou. Il se remit les cent pas, tournant comme une bête en cage. Un vent froid et fort se leva, les faisant tous frissonner, et un petit sourire cynique s'empara de ses lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. T'es morte, la Phil que j'ai connu est morte dans cette putain de bagnole, il y a quatre ans. Toi, t'es _personne._ »

Il cracha par terre et disparu dans la nuit noire, pénétrant la forêt.


	5. All I Need is Kill

**_"Mon allégresse macabre a fait place à de l'amertume, et je pleure sur moi-même, sans parvenir à trouver la moindre consolation dans tout cela, je pleure, je sanglote "Je veux juste être aimé", maudissant la terre, et tout ce qu'on m'a enseigné : les principes, les différences, les choix, la morale, le compromis, le savoir, l'unité, la prière - tout cela était erroné, tout cela était en vain. Tout cela se résumait à : adapte-toi, ou crève."_**

_American Psycho__, Bret E. Ellis_

_« Ne faites pas ça, je vous en conjure ! »_

_James tritura la crosse de son arme, indécis. Son ventre grondait sourdement, il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours, et Phil lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux. L'homme au sol tremblait violemment, son sac de survie gisait à ses côtés, son contenu renversé sur la terre rêche._

_« Désolée », siffla Phil, d'une voix froide. « Mais on a besoin de manger. Vous êtes seul, vieux et faible. C'est la loi de la Nature, mon vieux. » _

_« Mais je vais mourir si vous me prenez tout ce que j'ai ! » Supplia l'homme, pleurant à chaudes larmes. _

_Le garçon soupira, tenant en joue l'inconnu. Lui et sa sœur Phil l'avait traqué, ayant trouvé ses traces deux jours plus tôt, non loin de leur refuge précaire. En constatant qu'il était seul, ils avaient décidé de le voler, leur réserve de nourriture étant épuisée. _

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que James volait ou rackettait un homme, il avait appris ces choses très jeunes, cela faisait partie de son métier. Mais là, le vol de nourriture équivalait à voler la vie d'un inconnu, et cela le dérangeait un peu. Avec sa famille et son premier groupe, ils avaient facilement trouvés des proies plus faibles qu'eux, et s'étaient régalés de provisions injustement récupérées. C'était un peu plus compliqué à quatre, et plus émouvant aussi. Les vivants se faisaient rares, et s'entretuer ou se voler n'était pas la meilleure option que l'Humanité devait prendre. Mais la survie du groupe prenait le pas sur sa conscience, et il raffermit la prise sur son arme._

_« Barre-toi », grogna-t-il. « Laisse tes affaires ici et barre-toi ! »_

_« Mais je vais mourir ! » répéta le vieux face contre terre, entièrement soumis. James aimait ça._

_« C'est pas notre problème », lança Phil en haussant les épaules, tout sourire. Tuer ou se faire tuer, t'aurais dû le comprendre. »_

_« Mais comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? C'est inhumain ! » _

_Une Ombre s'approcha alors, attirée par les cris de l'homme. Elle approchait lentement, derrière le vieil homme, qui rampa dans leur direction pour se protéger. Phil se baissa pour ramasser les maigres provisions, et jura en remarquant les morts autour d'eux, à une vingtaine de mètres. James recula, mais l'individu agrippa sa jambe en le suppliant._

_« Pitié, mon garçon ! Ne me laisse pas là ! »_

_James se dégagea violemment, récupérant son sac, le visage dur. L'Ombre était a à peine deux mètres, et tendait les bras pour attraper sa proie._

_« Ecoute-moi bien, vieux », siffla-t-il en s'éloignant. « Maintenant, c'est adapte-toi ou crève. Et tu n'es pas de ceux qui s'adaptent. »_

_Il se retourna vers sa sœur, ignorant les cris d'agonie de leur victime, et se mit à trottiner vers sa moto, imperturbable._

* * *

><p>« Jaaaames ! »<p>

Le jeune homme releva la tête en même temps que Lori, tous deux lavant le linge. En trois semaines, Lori et Carol s'étaient rapproché du garçon, qui se révélait être de bonne compagnie. Il était drôle et aimable, les femmes passant du temps à leur raconter leur vie d'avant, et James les écoutaient avec plaisir. Il aimait bien les deux femmes : calmes, posées et détendues, il aurait aimé les connaître plus tôt. Il aurait été le baby-sitter de leurs gosses ou un truc du genre, et il aurait bu des cafés avec elle en profitant de la défonce d'un bon joint. Les drogues lui manquaient.

Daryl s'approcha d'eux, saluant la mère d'un hochement de tête, et tourna cette dernière vers James.

« Ça va faire une plombe que j'te cherche partout, gamin ! » Grogna-t-il, excédé. « Amène-toi, j't'emmène faire un tour ! »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Questionna son interlocuteur, surpris.

« J'ai passé assez d'temps à t'chercher, alors discute pas ! Lève tes fesses, maintenant ! »

James loucha vers Lori, qui lui sourit. Il se leva, s'excusant platement, et accompagna le chasseur qui se dirigeait déjà vers la Prius. Il regarda la maison, et s'arrêta net, attirant l'attention de Daryl.

« Attend. Et Brayne ? »

Daryl leva les yeux vers la maison, tentant de dissimuler un sourire.

« Quoi Brayne ? L'est plongé dans un livre, comme d'hab ; Beth et Carl sont avec lui. »

« Seuls ? »

« Ouais. Pourquoi ? Ça t'dérange ? » Demanda Daryl, observant sa réaction.

James soutint son regard quelques secondes, et un sourire candide vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Non, non, allons-y ! »

Lori les regarda s'éloigner avec quiétude. Les deux groupes se mélangeaient bien, et leurs hôtes étaient plus que généreux ; elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, ne réalisant toujours pas sa chance. Tout était si parfait, même la dispute entre Daryl et la fille Phil semblait oubliée ; les deux s'évitaient tant et si bien qu'elle disparut bien vite des esprits. Daryl avait un passé avec ces gens, point. Aujourd'hui, les actes passés ne comptaient plus et la gentillesse de cette famille mettait tout le groupe en confiance. Carol vint remplacer James, et Tek vint à leur rencontre, une cigarette à la bouche.

« Comment faites-vous pour fumer aussi souvent ? » Rit Carol en pensant aux trois aînés de leur groupe.

« Quand tout est parti en couilles, on a braqué pas mal de magasins », expliqua-t-il nonchalamment. « Dont pas mal de tabacs et caves à cigares. Mon groupe était principalement fait de fumeurs, drogués et d'ex-détenus qui savent utiliser des armes. Du coup, vu qu'il ne reste plus que nous trois et Brayne pour consommer les huit cartouches qu'il nous reste, on se dit qu'on peut bien en profiter. »

Les jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête en silence. Des drogués et des _tueurs, _voilà ce que Tek voulait dire. Ce qui signifiait aussi que l'un des leurs était un drogué ou un tueur. Lori repensa à toutes les protections autour de la maison ; ils trouvaient facilement des vivres et des médicaments, leur garde-manger était plein, ils les avaient sauvés à trois lors de leur rencontre. Ils étaient intelligents, rapides et efficaces ; leur physique nerveux et racé donnait une impression de puissance et de rapidité aux membres de cette famille, et l'intelligence brillait dans leurs yeux malicieux. Ils avaient parcouru le même chemin qu'eux deux fois plus vite, et Phil revenait toujours indemne de ses missions solitaires. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui les égalisait : Daryl. Et eux, ils formaient un groupe, qui avait su s'armer, se protéger et se nourrir convenablement.

« Combien vous étiez, dans votre groupe ? » Souffla-t-elle, légèrement suspicieuse.

« Dix, heu, huit. Comme j'vous l'avais dit, on se connaissait tous un peu. On n'a pas trop réfléchi, on a fui ensemble sans se poser de questions. »

Il éteignit sa cigarette, et se pencha vers le tas de linge. Il se mit à la tâche avec les jeunes femmes, qui, étonnées, se jetaient des œillades surprises. Il finit par le remarquer, et leva la tête vers elles.

« On n'est pas habituées à voir des hommes laver le linge. Ils sont toujours occupés », répondit Carol à sa question muette. « Nous aussi, on était plus nombreux », continua-t-elle les yeux dans le vague. « On s'était retranchés dans une carrière près d'Atlanta. On était au moins vingt-cinq, non ? » _Lori hocha la tête. « _Mais on s'est fait attaquer, nous sommes allés au CDC, la ferme d'Hershel… La suite, vous la connaissez ! »

« Tutoie-moi, je dois avoir ton âge ! » Rit Tek, et Carol secoua la tête. « Si, crois-moi ! J'ai trente-sept ans. »

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent, interloquées. Puis elles furent soudainement prises d'un énorme éclat de rire, pouffant comme des lycéennes. Rick et T-Dog, taillant du bois un peu plus loin, relevèrent la tête vers elles.

« Oh, non, c'est impossible », articula Lori entre deux éclats de rire. « Tu n'en parais même pas trente ! »

Le silence vexé du plus si jeune homme arrêta leurs rires, et elles le considérèrent avec un peu plus de sérieux.

« Non », souffla une Carol impressionnée. « Alors, tu es plus vieux que moi ? »

Tek haussa les épaules et retourna à son linge, tandis que les deux femmes se regardèrent. Elles explosèrent de rire encore plus fort. T-Dog et Rick s'invitèrent, curieux de connaître la raison de leur hilarité.

« Quoi ? Mais alors... Tu es le plus âgé après Hershel ? » Dit Rick, les sourcils froncés, goguenard. Les femmes ricanèrent.

Les deux hommes s'assirent à leurs côtés. Les enfants étaient à l'intérieur, Maggie et son père priaient un peu plus loin, et Phil dormait dans sa chambre.

« Rick, puisque tu es là, je voudrais te parler d'un truc », déclara leur hôte. _Les regards se firent plus sérieux et concentrés. « _Un peu plus loin, vers le sud-est, il y a une prison. Quand on est arrivés ici, James été allé y faire un tour. Une partie est en ruines mais le bâtiment principal est intact. On n'était pas assez nombreux pour vider la prison, mais maintenant que vous êtes là… »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée », le coupa T-Dog. « C'est sécurisé pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer, et encore plus à l'intérieur. »

« Il doit y avoir de la nourriture », continua Carol, optimiste. « Des médicaments, des lits. »

Oui, une prison pouvait être une maison. Si tous ses occupants étaient morts, ils n'avaient qu'à la nettoyer et ensuite… Rick sentit les têtes de ses compagnons se tourner vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

« Tu as raison. Ce sera plus grand qu'ici, on serait mieux protégés. L'hiver approche, et on ne tiendra pas tous dans la maison aussi longtemps. »

« Nos vivres commencent à s'épuiser, on a de plus en plus de mal à se ravitailler dans les environs, acheva Tek. On pourra vous aider à la nettoyer, un peu d'exercice ne nous fera pas de mal. »

« De l'exercice ? » Répéta Lori, interloquée. « Risquer à chaque seconde de se faire tuer n'est pas ce que j'appellerai de l'exercice, en sachant que ce pénitencier doit être rempli de Rôdeurs ! »

Tek sourit, un étrange air mutin s'emparant de son visage. Il ressemblait fortement à un lutin, ce qui le rajeunissait ; Carol pensa alors avoir trouvé son remède anti-âge.

« Vous savez, on aime bien faire les cons et risquer notre peau dans la famille, on est un peu tarés », s'amusa-t-il. « Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, on sait ce qu'on fait », lui confia-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Si on arrive à s'emparer de la prison… Voudriez-vous y vivre avec nous ? »

Après la ferme d'Hershel, le groupe s'était uni d'emblée, comme si la décision de vivre ensemble leur était inné ; leur groupe s'entendait très bien avec le leur, et Rick ne voyait pas de problème à la cohabitation.

« Avec Daryl et Phil ? Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée… » Refusa poliment son hôte. « Mais on pourrait être voisins. »

Des _voisins. _Le mot sonnait bizarrement dans leur tête. Tek posa le linge mouillé sur sa pierre, et sortit de sa poche une carte détaillée de la région pour leur montrer.

« Il y a un grillage extérieur qui entoure la prison ; les Ombres peuvent s'y amasser mais pas la franchir. Il y a une cour, des miradors, tout le bordel. Si on est suffisamment agiles et rapides, on devrait s'en sortir. » _Tek leur passa la carte. « _On est tous d'accord pour vous aider. On peut remplacer les plus fatigués et les plus fragiles d'entre vous », termina-t-il en souriant.

Rick posa sa main sur son épaule, le remerciant silencieusement. Il leur serait redevable à vie. Toute la gentillesse et la bonté dont cette famille avait fait preuve…cela lui paraissait irréel, faux ; mais Rick était bien assis sur l'herbe grasse, sa femme pleine de vie face à lui, qui dix minutes avant riait à gorge déployée. Ils retrouvaient tous un semblant de vie normale, ils étaient tous moins maigres, moins pâles, moins sales ; et son hôte lui promettait encore plus de sécurité à l'avenir. Pour Rick, cela ne faisait aucun doute : la famille Ceara faisait partie de son groupe aussi.

« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? » Demanda une Carol intimidée. « Vous nous ne devez rien, et vous faites toutes ces choses pour nous… Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas » avoua Tek. « Je crois qu'on s'ennuie. Avoir de la compagnie, parler à d'autres gens… On est plus motivés depuis votre arrivée. On se bouge plus. Et puis…il y a Lori. »

« M-moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Tek resta silencieux quelques instants. Il n'aimait pas parler du passé ; le souvenir de Mary restait trop présent dans son esprit, trop douloureux ; mais Tek hissa ses prunelles jusqu'à celles de la brune, la voix rauque.

« On avait une femme enceinte, dans notre groupe. Et elle est…morte. Ça nous a tous détruit. Elle a été la première à disparaître, ça nous a foutu un coup. Alors on fera tout pour que vous et votre bébé restiez en vie. »

Lori cligna des yeux, troublée. L'attachement anormal des Ceara pour sa personne prenait tout son sens ; quand Phil revenait avec de la nourriture, elle lui donnait immédiatement les denrées alimentaires les plus riches ; James veillait toujours à ce que sa chambre reste chaude et sèche, Tek lui tenait compagnie lors des tâches les plus difficiles. Ils l'entouraient aussi bien qu'Hershel ou Carol, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas un mois auparavant. Elle en fut touchée, et porta la main à sa poitrine, l'autre agrippant la main de Tek. Elle seule avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle seule avait aperçu l'étincelle de douleur dans les yeux de l'homme ; il avait perdu son amante et le bébé. Sa famille.

* * *

><p>Daryl conduisait la Prius en gardant son visage rivé sur la route avec obstination ; James, assis à ses côtés, manipulait un paquet de cigarette à moitié vide, stressé. Il poussa un long soupir, puis en piocha finalement une -au diable l'économie. C'était sa troisième de la matinée, et si Daryl continuait avec son mutisme macabre, il n'en aura pas assez pour le chemin du retour. Mais le chasseur grogna, et il en alluma une autre avant de la lui tendre.<p>

« Alors, où on va ? » osa-t-il demander d'une petite voix.

« Tu verras. On est plus très loin, un peu plus de vingt kilomètres. »

« Je déteste les surprises. »

« J'en ai strictement rien à foutre. » gronda le chasseur de sa grosse voix, et il se ratatina dans son siège.

James avait compris qu'une discussion des plus gênantes allait survenir, il redoutait ce moment. Il savait que Phil n'apprécierait pas qu'il lui rapporte la vérité sur l'« accident » d'il y a quatre ans. Mais avait-il le choix ? Daryl gardait les mains serrées sur le volant, les jointures blanches et les dents grinçantes. Il fixait la route avec bestialité, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme. Un Rôdeur apparut à une cinquantaine de mètres, en plein milieu de la rue, claudiquant vers eux. Le conducteur remonta les vitres, et accéléra ; il percuta son corps avec violence, éparpillant des morceaux de chairs aux quatre vents, une masse rougeâtre goûtant sur le capot.

Okay, il était énervé, James avait retenu l'information. Énerver un Dixon était bien la dernière chose à faire, et il n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver à la place du Rôdeur. Les essuies glaces s'activaient, baignant dans le sang, lui soulevant le cœur.

« Faut qu'on parle. » Ah, on y était. James aspira une dernière bouffée de tabac avant de jeter sa clope, tournant ses yeux verts vers le conducteur. « J'veux savoir c'qu'il s'est vraiment passé, ce jour-là. »

« Quoi, le jour de l'Apocalypse ? » tenta-t-il d'un ton faussement guilleret.

« Arrête de faire le con ! » il se figea mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Daryl ne le regardait pas, concentré sur la route sinueuse, son visage fermé n'affichant que de la colère contenue qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

« Daryl…et si tu t'arrêtais, pour qu'on discute ? » souffla-t-il prudemment. Daryl sourit, puis accéléra, passant du 50 à 80km/h en trois secondes.

La Prius slalomait entre les tronçons d'arbres et les voitures abandonnées à toute vitesse.

« Pourquoi, t'as peur ? » se moqua-t-il.

James serrait son siège, les sourcils froncés ; ça ne ressemblait pas à Daryl. Il évita une branche de justesse, les pneus crissant sous l'effort.

« Daryl ! »

« J'veux qu'tu m'dises exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'sais que t'es au courant ! »

« Non, je te jure que non ! » Le cadran affichait les 100, James commençait réellement à paniquer.

« Tu veux que j'continue ? Tu crois p'tet que j'en suis pas capable ?! » Daryl ne maîtrisait plus aussi bien sa conduite, mais il s'en fichait. Il était effrayant.

« Daryl, tu m'fais peur. Arrête-toi ! » Mais il l'ignora, riant sadiquement.

« Quand j'pense que j'ai accepté d'jouer la nounou pour ton p'tit cul d'gamin menteur ! Vous v'lez quoi, les Ceara ? Que j'pète un câble ?! »

James hurla lorsque le chasseur bifurqua violemment sur la route, la voiture émettant un horrible sifflement strident ; il sentit son côté basculer vers l'avant une seconde, avant de se rétablir miraculeusement pour continuer sa course folle. Daryl réduisit sa vitesse à 90, son cœur s'était arrêté avec le basculement du véhicule. Il était toujours en colère, et fut ravi de la peur extrême présente dans l'expression du garçon.

« Ecoute…J'y suis pour rien, okay ? C'est une histoire entre vous, ça ne m'regarde pas ! Tout c'que j'peux dire, c'est qu'elle regrette et qu'elle en souffre ! » Sa voix tremblait violemment. Daryl s'arrêta subitement, les poussant sur la vitre, les pneus fumants.

Son visage sombre et tendu se tourna vers James, les yeux remplis de fureur.

« Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ? Elle a détruit ma vie, et les vôtres ! »

« C'est faux ! » James avait crié à son tour, réagissant avec violence. « Elle a essayé de nous sauver, à sa manière ! »

« A sa manière, hein ? Comme d'habitude, pas vrai ? Parce que Phil a toujours su tirer sa famille d'la merde avec décence ! » Daryl hurlait aussi, le visage rouge.

Phil était comme Merle. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elle avait toujours été partante pour les plus grosses conneries, toujours celle qui se droguait le plus, et Daryl devait toujours nettoyer derrière elle, de même pour son frère.

« T'es jaloux ! T'es juste _jaloux !_ Parce qu'elle s'est faite passé pour morte, et qu'elle est revenue pour _nous !_ Et tu peux pas dire est le cas de Merle, qui t'as lâché comme une merde ! »

Daryl gifla si fort James que le bruit agressa ses oreilles en se répercutant dans l'habitacle. Une estafilade barrait sa joue ; une goutte de sang perla et le chasseur suivit sa descente lente, toute colère disparue. Il avait frappé ce p'tit gars par stupidité, alors que ses paroles étaient criantes de vérité. Quand il avait appris la soi-disant mort de Phil, il avait tenté de joindre son frère, en vain. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui pendant quatre mois, avant qu'il revienne comme une fleur, la bouche en cœur et vomissant des promesses creuses, reprenant avec plus d'entrain son boulot de dealer. Et il ne lui avait fourni aucune explication.

James sortit précipitamment de la voiture, claquant la porte si fort que la vitre menaça de se briser. Jurant, il déboula à l'extérieur à son tour, courant derrière lui.

« Ne me touche pas ! » hurla le garçon en se dégageant de sa main. « Espèce de bâtard ! C'est toi qui l'a lâché le premier, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

Il recula, muet, et tenta de lever les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Tu t'es défilé parce que selon toi, son plan n'était pas fiable. Tek, toi et Brayne, vous êtes tous pareils ! Toujours à vous croire meilleurs que nous, à nous regarder avec pitié ! Tu crois que c'était simple pour nous ? De vivre en se disant que quoi qu'on fasse, vous nous considéreriez toujours comme des poids ? Elle a juste voulu prouver qu'elle pouvait réussir Daryl, et tout ce qu'elle te demandait, c'était de la confiance ! »

Daryl baissa les mains et rajusta son arbalète sur son épaule, la tenant contre son flanc. « D'la confiance ? J'lui en ai donné, d'la confiance, et pareil pour Merle ! Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de fuir et de faire les cons, de trahir chacune de leur foutue promesse de merde ! Merle était mon frère, Phil était comme ma sœur ! » James l'écoutait difficilement, tournant autour de lui, tel un fauve.

« Tek et moi, on a essayé d'limiter les dégâts qu'ils se faisaient à eux-mêmes, on a tout fait pour qu'notre putain d'famille survive ! Et ils n'en avaient rien à foutre. Rien ! Merle se reposait toujours sur Tek, même à l'armée. Phil a vécu dans mon ombre toute sa vie et a été un boulet depuis le jour de sa foutue naissance ! »

À présent, ils étaient presque front contre front, leur respiration forte et coupée dégageant des petits nuages de fumée dans le froid matinal.

« Ah ouais ? Et c'est pas Phil qui gardait la foi pour toi, qui te sout'nait à chacun de ses coups durs ? Elle t'aimait presque plus que nous, parce qu'elle t'admirait pour de belles conneries ! Mais t'es qu'un salopard, t'entends ? Merle était là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Ouais, Merle était à Atlanta, ce jour-là. Phil l'avait appelé pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher, et il l'a fait ! Il s'est dressé contre notre père, et il nous a emmenés loin d'lui, chez Tek ! Alors que toi, tu t'branlais dans ton appart' en attendant qu'les choses se calment, persuadé d'être dans ton droit ! Pourquoi tu lui reproches la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais faite pour un autre, alors que t'en a pas été capable, hein ? »

Daryl recula en se mordant la lèvre, honteux. Il fixa ses pieds d'un air pathétique, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il aimait bien James. Et il n'avait pas tort, Merle avait accompli un truc bien, il avait montré qu'il se souciait des autres. Quand Phil l'avait appelé, il n'avait vraiment pas pensé qu'elle le ferait. Son plan était d'enlever les deux derniers de leur « Fratrie » (le surnom de leur famille), pour couper définitivement les ponts avec leurs pères, Phil ayant peur qu'ils tuent James ou Brayne dans un élan de fureur caractéristique. Il avait accepté, une fois, et elle avait finalement abandonné par peur.

« Je s'rais v'nu vous chercher. Vraiment. Et je savais pas que Merle l'avait aidé…c'était pour ça, qu'il est revenu ? » James hocha la tête, plus calme. La tension chuta d'un cran, à son plus grand plaisir, l'un et l'autre prenant un petit temps pour se calmer complètement.

« Pourquoi elle voulait pas m'le dire, alors ? » Chuchota-t-il finalement. « J'aurais compris… »

« Selon elle, tu t'en serais voulu, parce qu'en vrai, t'es un putain d'émotif -ce sont ses mots. Et Merle voulait pas que tu l'prennes pour un faible, juste parce qu'il nous a protégé. Il avait peur de se sentir dévalorisé, un truc du genre. »

Daryl sourit à ses chaussures. Il les reconnaissait bien là. Maintenant, Merle était mort, en laissant comme seule empreinte de lui un homme stupide et violent. Quel con.

« Tu sais, ça m'a vraiment étonné de le voir chez moi. Le Légendaire Merle Dixon qui sauve la peau de deux enfants… il a foutu une rouste à mon père, tu sais. Il a rendu chaque coup que ce connard nous avait donné, il a été incroyable. » Une véritable admiration s'emparait du visage de James, accompagné d'un sourire. « Il nous a mis dans la camionnette rouge, tu sais. Il a dit « J'vais vous mettre en sécurité. » En sécurité, tu imagines ce que ça représente, pour nous ? » Daryl hocha la tête. « J'avais douze ou treize ans, et j'me souviens encore de son énorme main rassurante sur ma tête. Mon père était au sol, en train de gémir, et je voyais par la fenêtre que Merle faisait nos bagages. Il a récupéré toutes nos affaires, jusqu'au dernier bibelot, et parfois, il sortait sur le perron pour nous demander si on voulait emmener tel bouquin ou tel pull. Il a vraiment été mon héros. »

Daryl soupira longuement, très las. Il s'en voulait, à présent. Merde, cette imbécile avait raison il avait abandonné sa famille, et c'était Merle qui avait dû le remplacer.

« Pour ton père… Quand Merle est venu nous chercher, Phil n'était pas avec lui. Elle voulait passer chez ton père récupérer une babiole. Elle a appelé Merle quand on était chez Tek, et il est parti sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

Daryl recula avec effarement, mais un Rôdeur qu'il n'avait pas vu grogna à son oreille il sursauta avant d'abattre son arbalète de son agresseur, qui s'étala au sol dans un gargouillement répugnant. James évita de peu un autre mort, puis planta son couteau dans l'œil de ce dernier d'un geste vif. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des arbres, mais James entendait des grognements derrière les bosquets, le faisant frissonner.

« Tu veux dire que… Merle était à la maison quand mon père est mort ? » Chuchota Daryl, très pâle.

« Ouais, p'tet. » Argumenta le garçon avant de reculer, inquiet. « On en parlera plus tard, faut qu'on se bouge. »

* * *

><p>« Hééé ! Tek ! J'suis d'retour ! »<p>

Ils se tournèrent vers Phil, qui courait dans leur direction ; son Ak-47 pendait dans son dos, et elle tenait une machette pleine de sang en l'air en guise de salut. Son pantalon marron était tâché de sang, mais son sourire les rassura un peu.

Elle arriva bientôt près d'eux, saluant silencieusement Maggie et son père.

« Et t'étais où, sale gamine ? Je croyais que tu dormais ! »

« En ballade. J't'ai emprunté ta moto, au fait. J'voulais trouver d'quoi grimper. »

« Tu. As. Fait. Quoi ? »

Phil recula au ton sombre de son cousin, ne souriant plus. Ah, oui, sa moto. Elle avait souvenir qu'il lui avait interdit d'y toucher, il y a très longtemps. Elle pensait qu'avec le temps, il avait oublié.

« Grimper ? Comme de l'escalade ? » Tenta Rick comme diversion.

« Je t'ai formellement interdit de prendre ma moto ! Je devrais te tuer pour ça ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Mais la mienne est à Atlanta ! Je l'ai pas abîmée, promis ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle soit à Atlanta ! Si tu meurs pendant tes expéditions, ce ne sera pas avec ma moto ! »

« Mais…mais si je la prends, je suis sûre de revenir en vie ! » Contra-t-elle avec malice. Elle évita de justesse un coup de pied de son cousin, ricanant.

« Petite conne », siffla son cousin en plissant les yeux. « Pose tes fesses et ne bouge plus avant que je t'arrache la tête. »

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Carol, se protégeant derrière. Elle essuya sa machette, retira l'AK-47 de son dos et se tourna vers le policier.

« Oui, de l'escalade. J'aime bien grimper, c'était un de mes atouts, au travail. Il vous a parlé de la prison ? J'ai hâte ! »

« Hâte ? Comment fais-tu pour avoir hâte ? » Lança T-Dog.

« Je m'ennuie un peu, ici. Vous savez, j'ai besoin d'exercice ; cogner du mort-vivant me parait être un bon défouloir ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Tek jeta une œillade appuyée à Rick, l'air de dire « _Je te l'avais dit. » _Rick hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, complice. Il aimait bien Tek ; celui-ci se révélait être très sociable, et honnête, les deux chefs passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, partageant leurs expériences. Rick en savait un peu plus sur cette étrange famille, ayant appris que Tek avait formé ses cadets à la survie. Leur père, de nature très violente et négligente, les avaient déjà habitués à la dureté de la vie. Il les aimait profondément, et était davantage un père pour eux qu'un simple cousin. Rick admirait cette loyauté sans borne qu'il vouait à sa famille.

Il fut décidé de conquérir la prison le lendemain, lorsque que tous les habitants seront réunis ; on fit l'inventaire des armes et des munitions, tout le monde s'arma de lames, marteaux ou machettes. Daryl et James revinrent en fin d'après-midi, avec des bougies pour la moto du cadet, et on leur exposa le plan ; ils furent immédiatement partants, et James sautilla d'excitation. Sa sœur et lui se lancèrent des défis sur le nombre d'Ombres tuées, affûtant leur machette, et James décida de prendre sa batte de baseball en aluminium. Rick voulut contester l'idée d'emmener le jeune homme avec eux, mais il avait déjà pris sa décision ; ses aînés ne comptaient pas le dissuader, assurant que James était parfaitement capable de réussir.

Daryl ne remercia pas ses hôtes, il s'en fichait ; mais il était troublé par Phil, qui n'aidait jamais personne sans avoir quelque chose en échange. Il ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain, il se méfiait. Il avait entièrement confiance en Tek et James, mais…

Les aveux de James avaient changé la donne. Si Merle était avec Phil le soir du meurtre de son père…Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Philip en vienne à tuer son père ? Pourquoi Merle ne l'avait-il pas arrêté, il aurait pu dissuader son père de les affronter. Alors, il était arrivé après le meurtre ? Si oui, qu'avait-il fait qui méritait un exil ? Daryl connaissait sa famille, la Fratrie, il savait que tous –lui compris- avaient des problèmes avec la violence. Le chasseur avait pardonné le crime de Phil, c'était son amie : mais Merle…Toutes ses certitudes étaient en train de tomber : il n'aurait jamais cru que Merle pouvait être aussi tendre au point de faire une centaine de kilomètres rien que pour venir chercher des enfants. Et jamais il n'aurait cru que Merle pouvait tuer. Et aujourd'hui…

Il se retrouvait acculé dans une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, et il s'assombrit. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir agir, ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer pour le bien du groupe, il ne voulait pas être redevable envers cette femme qu'était Phil. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne sert que ses intérêts, quitte à faire souffrir sa famille. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il a toujours suivi Phil et Merle, malgré les dangers et la connerie de leurs projets, malgré les humiliations et les coups bas, Daryl avait toujours fait face et ne les avait jamais abandonné ; il avait tendu la joue droite à chaque claque qu'il se prenait, persuadé qu'un jour les choses s'arrangeraient, mais tout n'avait fait qu'empirer.

Excédé, il sortit de la maison, et Rick le suivit. Ils s'éloignèrent, sortirent du jardin et se retrouvèrent à l'orée du bois. Rick ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi il l'avait suivi. Depuis des mois, il avait appris à se fier aux instincts du chasseur, et Rick écoutait ses conseils ; ils étaient restés en grande partie en vie grâce à Daryl, et Rick en avait fait inconsciemment son bras droit. Il commençait même à ressentir les émotions de Daryl, il lisait à travers son regard. Si Daryl n'aimait pas leur projet, il se devait de l'écouter.

« J'ai du mal avec Phil. Elle me met mal à l'aise », dit-il d'un ton brusque. « Enfin, j'dis pas qu'ils essayeront d'nous tuer dès qu'ils pourront, ils feront jamais ça. C'est juste que… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, regardant ses pieds qui fouillaient mollement le sol, indécis. Il ne pensait pas que Phil était un danger, mais elle était dangereuse. Du moins, elle l'était il y a quatre ans. Les choses avaient changés, les gens aussi ; et Daryl était complètement largué.

« Tu sais », confia-t-il, « avant, ils n'auraient jamais accueilli quelqu'un sous leur toit. Quand ils aidaient une personne, il y avait toujours un marché. S'ils nous aident, tant mieux. Mais…ne t'attend pas à ce que je me réconcilie avec elle. »

« Daryl… » Rick ricana, un peu gêné. « Je m'attends pas à ce que tu deviennes ami avec elle. Pour l'instant, on s'en sort très bien, et ils ne veulent pas vivre avec nous. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient dangereux, mais j'approuve ta décision de les surveiller. Cependant, on a besoin d'eux, tu le sais. Ils nous ont accueillis et protégés, et bien que je ne connaisse pas tes problèmes avec Phil… Mais je te fais confiance, tu passes en premier. Si tu penses que c'est trop risqué… »

Le chasseur sourit, soulagé. Rick avait compris ses sous-entendus, il était d'accord avec lui. Il n'était pas fou, son chef le soutenait ; le policier tapota son épaule, et ils se mirent à marcher doucement, loin des cris impatients de James et Phil.

« Tu sais, Merle est…était le parrain de James. »

« Wow, à ce point ? » Rit Rick, impressionné. « Je le vois mal avec un petit filleul dans les jambes ! »

« Il n'était pas au courant », continua Daryl. « Phil ne lui a jamais dit. Moi, je suis le parrain de Brayne. Nos pères n'étaient pas les meilleurs de tous, on a appris à se débrouiller ensemble. Merle était parti à l'armée, Tek l'avait suivi malgré son appartement dans la ville…on avait pas trop le choix, t'façon. »

Il baissa la tête et Rick l'écouta avec attention ; c'était la première fois que Daryl se confiait à lui sur sa vie d'avant. Bien sûr, cela lui arrivait de conter ses anecdotes de chasse, mais jamais de son enfance difficile.

« Phil était courageuse, j'peux pas l'nier. Elle s'est battue pour que ses petits frères ne manquent de rien, et Merle faisait pareil avec moi. Il avait beau être un connard, j'ai toujours eu à bouffer dans mon assiette, et il m'a aidé à m'installer à Atlanta. J'crois qu'elle l'admirait beaucoup. Tu sais…on était pas trop respectueux d'la loi. On volait, on s'droguait…Phil avait un talent particulier pour le vol. Quand on l'emmenait chasser, c'était un vrai boulet, incapable de tirer à l'arbalète et d'être silencieuse…Merle et moi, on passait notre temps à nous foutre de sa gueule. Et puis, y'a quatre ans… »

Un rôdeur se fit entendre devant eux, et Rick sortit sa lampe de poche. Il pointa le visage décomposé du mort-vivant avec sa lumière, et Daryl l'élimina. Il récupéra son carreau, l'essuyant dans l'herbe, et ils reprirent leur route.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, il y a quatre ans ? » Demanda Rick, brisant le silence.

Il expira longuement, les yeux fuyants. Rick devait être au courant, pour être à même de protéger le groupe. Mais lui dire risquait d'altérer sa décision, pourrait le pousser au faux pas. Et puis, le policier le fixait maintenant avec des yeux gourmands, le mettant mal à l'aise ; Rick patienta une éternité, avant que Daryl n'ouvre la bouche.

« C'était un cas de légitime défense. » Commença-t-il, et Rick se tendit. « Il y a quatre ans, elle a tué mon père, Rick. J'sais pas pourquoi. »

* * *

><p>« On les allume ! »<p>

Carol et James tirèrent avant même la fin de sa phrase, et le reste des groupes suivit. Pénétrer la prison et nettoyer la cour extérieure se révélèrent être plus facile que Daryl ne le pensait. James, Tek et Phil avaient été un soutien précieux, il devait le reconnaître. Bientôt, des cris de joie retentirent, et ils descendirent du mirador.

« On a pas eu autant de place depuis la ferme ! » Cria Carol, sautillant de joie.

Tek ébouriffa les cheveux de James et Brayne, rejoignant les autres. Ils s'installèrent sur un carré d'herbe, se félicitant mutuellement, heureux.

« On a fait le plus facile », clama Rick au bout de quelques minutes. « Mais il faut continuer. La cour extérieure est protégée, alors vous n'avez qu'à rester ici en nous attendant. Daryl, T-Dog et Glenn, avec moi. Vous nous suivez ? »

« Bien sûr », clama Tek.

« J'aimerais venir », s'interposa Hershel de sa voix douce. « Si quelque un est blessé, il aura besoin de moi. »

Maggie protesta, mais il ne laissa personne remettre en cause sa décision. Hershel était vieux, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser Glenn prendre son rôle de patriarche. Il se devait de contribuer à la survie de ses filles, il en était encore capable.

Ils entrèrent dans la cour intérieure, laissant les autres attirer les Rôdeurs les plus proches. Tek s'avança le premier, faisant jouer ses machettes entre ses doigts, et Phil posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Rick.

« Laisse-nous faire, Rick. On se charge des premiers. »

Le policier n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Phil et Tek se jetant sur les morts. James fit tournoyer sa batte d'un geste expert, avançant à grandes foulées sures, et l'abattit froidement sur la tête du premier. Il se tourna vers Tek avec une sorte de petite révérence, lançant son bras à sa droite pour en exploser un deuxième. Phil rit et découpa des têtes à son tour, les trois s'envoyant des directives par intermittence. Rick jeta une œillade suspecte au chasseur, qui haussa les épaules, marchant vers les Ceara.

Mais ces derniers progressaient vite, agissant en équipe soudée et préparée, comme des mercenaires habitués à cette vie. Ils comptaient à haute voix le nombre de victimes qu'ils faisaient, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu banal ; un Rôdeur plus coriace tenta d'agripper Phil, mais celle-ci se baissa souplement, tandis que son frère assena un grand coup sur son crâne, lâchant un « Homerun ! » viril. Il n'y avait aucun effort dans leurs gestes, juste de la maîtrise. Aucune hésitation ne transparaissait dans leur plongée à corps perdu dans le massacre, virevoltant de gauche à droite, tranchant des gorges et fendant des crânes. Le policier les regardait avec une surprise teintée de suspicion, observant avec effarement leur expression joyeuse : il avait devant lui des tueurs.

_Elle a tué mon père, Rick. _Daryl lui avait assuré que c'était un cas de légitime défense, que son père s'était infiltré chez elle pour l'empêcher d'emmener ses frères ; mais leur comportement était anormal, dangereux. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser sans pour autant céder à la barbarie, comme…comme d'habitude. Oui, c'était ça, cette façon de tuer et progresser comme si l'habitude suffisait à survivre. Ce qu'ils faisaient aux Rôdeurs…étaient-ils capables de le reproduire sur des humains ?

Tout pris un sens. La maison bien protégée et équipée, leur facilité à trouver de quoi vivre et leur nonchalance à toutes épreuves. Ces gens-là avaient tenu tout ce temps grâce à leurs capacités impressionnantes pour tuer, grâce au plaisir qu'ils prenaient à tuer, ce petit sourire convaincu d'être en toute légitimité, à cette cohésion parfaite digne d'une meute de loups. Rick se surprit à les jalouser un instant. Son groupe avait vécu tant d'épreuve, c'était eux qui avaient besoin d'être à leur place. Seul Daryl ou lui-même pouvait réellement s'en sortir dehors, ils l'avaient prouvé ; mais ce pauvre Hershel ou encore Lori…

Et, pire hypothèse possible, s'ils n'étaient pas aussi aguerris dans le don du meurtre, alors soit ils avaient eu énormément de chances, soit ils avaient _volés _nourriture, vêtements et abris à ceux qui croisaient leurs routes.

Combien étaient-ils dans leur premier groupe, déjà ? Dix, huit ? Rick se souvenait du matin même où Tek avait hésité sur le nombre de ses amis. C'était étrange, ça, non ? Et comment avaient-ils tous pu mourir ainsi sans que les Ceara ne soient touchés ?

Glenn et T-Dog s'étaient rajoutés à eux, les Rôdeurs toujours plus nombreux. Rick en tua quatre, et Hershel deux ; Daryl évoluait aux côtés de Tek, tuant un Rôdeur chacun son tour, laissant James et sa sœur se débrouiller. T-Dog réussit à fermer une grille, et Rick observa Tek taper discrètement l'épaule du chasseur, souriant brièvement. Bientôt, le silence remplaça les grognements, et Rick se rapprocha d'eux, la main sur son holster. Ils étaient dangereux, _elle a tué mon père, Rick, _il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie des autres.

Phil félicita Glenn et T-Dog de leur aide, et les deux hommes baissèrent la tête, intimidés. Ils avaient vu la joie sur leur visage, la détente que leur procurait cet « exercice ». Trop de vies pesaient sur les épaules de Rick, il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle chose. Il sentit sa tête tourner, tanguer comme s'il était en mer, et coinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec méfiance. « Cette espèce de…joie ? »

Mais Phil pointa un point dans son dos, l'air choqué. Il se retourna d'un mouvement vif, juste le temps d'empoigner un Rôdeur qui essayait de le mordre ; il était vêtu d'une combinaison et suivi de deux autres qui se dirigeaient vers le reste du groupe. Un carreau vint frapper le casque du mort, mais il ricocha et tomba sur le sol ; James frappa de toute ses forces avec sa batte, en vain. Il s'écroula sous son poids, et hurla en essayant de le repousser. James le saisit à bras le corps et tira avec violence, l'éloignant une seconde de quelques centimètres. Le policier en profita pour libérer une de ses jambes et la glisser sous le ventre du cadavre, frappant un grand coup. Ils réussirent à le hisser, et James le repoussa à côté de lui. Rick saisit la flèche et la tête du Rôdeur de sa main libre, enfonçant le carreau dans l'interstice du casque. Le macchabée se figea, raide, et James sentit le cadet Dixon tuer le plus proche. Il aida Rick à se relever, s'éloignant prudemment. Rick l'épia longuement, avant d'hocher lentement la tête en signe de gratitude. Il devait remettre cette discussion à plus tard, à sa plus grande frustration.

« On continue », grogna-t-il une fois le dernier Rôdeur éliminé.

* * *

><p><em>Des cris lui parviennent de la boite, accompagnés d'effluves d'alcool et de pisse. Elle aime cette odeur répugnante, qui lui retourne l'estomac et lui donne des haut-le-cœur à chaque première bouffée. C'est comme un poison, comme une drogue, Philip Ceara ne peut qu'y succomber. Un garde la laisse passer, sans un regard, en bonne habituée des lieux. Aussitôt, des miasmes indescriptibles s'emparent de son être, la faisant suer. Les basses diffusent un morceau de hard, presque inaudible face aux bruits des hommes. Des putes passent et s'entrecroisent, baisent sur les tables avec les clients, meth' et cocaïne apparaissant et disparaissant entre toutes les mains. Merle a dû tirer gros, ce soir. <em>

_Une arène de fortune occupe la majeure partie des lieux, entourée d'hommes toujours plus bouillants et bruyants. Ils agitent des dollars de leurs mains suantes, la chaleur étouffante échauffe et éparpille les esprits dans une hystérie collective, qui la percute de plein fouet. Phil sourit, les yeux fous, en se dirigeant vers le bar. Le serveur lui sourit, plonge la main dans sa poche et lui sort un petit sachet de coke. Il lui sert un grand verre de whisky pendant qu'elle sniffe deux rails, et elle le boit d'une traite. Elle balance sa tête en arrière, éclatant de rire, le cocktail de son mélange la hissant puissamment dans les airs. Deux bras musclés vinrent enserrer ses côtes, tandis qu'elle ouvre les yeux, souriant de toutes ses dents à l'inconnu. Merle Dixon lui sourit en retour, charmeur et défoncé._

_« Salut, connard ! »_

_« La petite chienne est de retour ! » Répondit Merle d'une voix cassée. _

_Il la serre brièvement, le temps d'une milliseconde peut-être, puis lui pince les côtes. Phil crie et saute sur sa chaise, essayant de l'éloigner avec une gifle, mais il saisit avec habilité son poignet, riant._

_« Tu restes, ce soir ? » Elle demande cela avec tant d'espoir, les yeux pétillants._

_Phil ne comprend pas. Merle Dixon l'aime, comme il l'aime Daryl, ce qu'il s'efforce de faire croire ; et il déteste cela, de douter d'une chose pareille. Daryl est son frère, Phil est comme sa sœur, et c'était tout. Pas vrai ?_

_« Désolée Squelette, mais le devoir m'appelle. Tek pisse dans son froc quand je suis pas là, et quand ma perm' dure trop longtemps il finit par devenir limite pédé », grogna-t-il les yeux dans le vague, criant pour couvrir les hurlements excités des spectateurs de l'arène. « Dépêche, c'est au tour de Daryl, là ! »_

_Il s'en va alors, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Phil a dix-neuf ans, elle n'est plus sa petite dealeuse et voleuse. Quelqu'un plus haut placé que lui l'a repéré, elle est dans un nouveau trafic. C'est un des patrons de Tek qui la prise à son service, et elle est pas très bavarde sur son boulot. Ç'a juste l'air de lui miner le moral, elle est tout le temps le nez dans la poudre. Elle l'a déjà oublié, courant pour rejoindre Daryl. _

_Phil se faufile entre les corps, il y a même des mains baladeuses qui traînent ; mais elle a une certaine réputation, ici, et comme elle est une des rares femmes de ce milieu, elle est protégée. Personne ne tentera véritablement quoi que ce soit. Elle se sent maître des lieux. Elle est venue ici tant de fois, parcourant avec vénération l'entrepôt glauque et ses clients qui ressemblent à des animaux, des bêtes féroces en rut, elle est chez elle ; et Phil adore ça._

_Elle grimpe sur le mur, englobe la scène des yeux, se dirige vers Daryl. Celui-ci était au bord de l'arène, torse nu et suant, un cocard à l'œil droit. Il buvait un verre d'alcool, et Tim, son manager auto-proclamé, épongeait son front. Il l'aperçut, et l'observa de son œil valide venir à lui. Elle l'entoure de ses bras maigres, se collant dans son dos, la tête nichée dans son cou. Il pose la sienne contre les cheveux de Phil, fermant les yeux. Ils se dégagèrent au même instant, l'adversaire de Daryl commence à vouloir se battre._

_« A combien est la mise ? » Chuchote Phil en massant les épaules de son ami._

_« 325 dollars pour moi, 450 pour lui », répondit Tim en reprenant le verre. Allez, Dixon, à toi de jouer ! Fume-moi c'connard ! »_

_Les hommes frappaient sur le bois de l'arène, hurlant à pleins poumons, et Phil déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Daryl, avant de la claquer avec force._

_« C'est toi le meilleur, frangin ! »_

_Frangin. Daryl aimait ce mot. Phil était comme la remplaçante de Merle, son frère adoré, il s'imaginait Merle derrière lui à l'encourager au lieu de fourguer sa came à n'importe qui. Il se disait qu'un jour, ce serait Merle qui prononcera ses mots, qui le reconnaîtra enfin pour ce qu'il est. En attendant, Phil prenait ce rôle._

_Daryl combat depuis quatre mois. Au départ, il ne voulait pas, c'était Merle -encore- qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Il disait qu'il fallait qu'il soit un homme, et puis Daryl avait besoin d'argent. Au début, il se faisait tellement cogner qu'il regrettait presque son père. La première fois, il avait mordu la poussière au bout de deux uppercuts, la mâchoire cassée ; Phil s'était jeté sur son adversaire, en frappant violemment dans ses parties. Tim avait dû l'éloigner, et ils étaient repartis la queue entre les jambes, laissant Merle sauver l'honneur de la famille. Et puis, Merle avait peu à peu lâché la bride, s'éloignant -encore- de lui; il en avait tellement été peiné et frustré qu'il déversait toute sa rage dans ses coups, encaissant toujours plus de ses adversaires. Il entendait son père hurler dans sa tête qu'il n'était qu'un minable, que sa mère n'était qu'une traînée, qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard ; et Daryl frappait -encore-, il frappait un Merle fugueur et négligent, et au bout de deux mois, il était devenu « rentable ». Les combats d'hommes sont comme les combats de chien. Certains meurent, et Merle est tombé dans le coma, une fois. Mais depuis que Phil vint jouer le rôle de Merle, il ne se laissait pas avoir. Le mec de ce soir est costaud, et particulièrement ivre ; il est de ceux que l'alcool rend violent, on dirait un taureau prêt à l'écrabouiller lui. Daryl cogne, cogne encore, l'homme lui a pété une côte mais il finit par l'avoir ; il l'achève d'un coup de pied dans son plexus solaire, et frappe une dernière fois lorsqu'il est à terre. Phil beugle comme une tarée, Tim récupère les billets, exultant. Daryl lève un bras en signe de victoire, les spectateurs hurlant avec lui, la lèvre saignant abondamment et une marque rouge sur le flanc droit. Il hurle avec les autres, mais Daryl n'a envie qu'une d'une chose, pleurer. Obligé de se battre pour payer son loyer, il se sent minable ; et Phil se jette dans ses bras, fière de lui, comme pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Il voit les visages défigurés des parieurs, il voit son adversaire qui pisse le sang au sol, traîné par des amis hors de l'arène. Et surtout, les cris, horribles et déchirant l'atmosphère moite et chaude de la salle, des cris de bêtes effroyables, des cris qui promettent la douleur et la mort. Daryl observe ces hommes comme on observe la Vie, de ses yeux émerveillés et terrifiés. Il observe des hommes sans Humanité, sans foi ni loi, tous trop défoncés, tous trop usés par la vie._

_Et, comme chaque soir, Daryl se demande ce qu'il ne va pas dans la sienne. Ce qu'il fait là, où est son frère, pourquoi fait-il tout ça… la chaleur de Phil contre son torse, ses mains qui caressent ses cheveux pendant que Tim le soigne, sa voix fluette qui rit d'une blague qu'il n'entend pas…Daryl rêve d'être ailleurs. Perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt immense ou dans la montagne, quelque part où l'Homme n'existerait pas, un endroit à lui. Il aurait tant aimé que les choses soit différentes ! Que Merle ne le quitte jamais, qu'il comprenne et accepte ses erreurs, qu'il reste son grand frère pour toujours, et sa mère…_

_Tim sort précipitamment de la pièce, comme s'il était violemment rejeté, et les bras de Phil entourent sa poitrine. Il ne supporte plus ce contact permanent, cette sensation de n'être jamais seul, d'avoir le poids constant d'une personne entre ses mains, d'être un Dieu. Parce c'est-ce qu'il est, avec Phil, elle a toujours eu besoin de vénérer quelque chose pour vivre. Plutôt survivre, parce que cette conne s'inflige tellement de trucs et ne cherche qu'à se détruire, comme Merle, cet enfoiré de Merle. Une bouffée de rage le submerge, il hurle. Qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle s'en aille ! Que tout disparaisse, qu'ils crèvent, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Ils ne cessent de le hanter, de le ronger, d'essayer de l'écraser et le rouer de coups, ils l'abandonnent tous comme Merle lorsque l'envie leur prend, quelle bande de connards !_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si merdique ? Pourquoi Phil et Merle restaient dans leur merde, alors qu'ils auraient pu s'en sortir ? Pourquoi avaient-ils abandonné, pourquoi Daryl avait-il si honte d'être lui ?_

_Daryl n'en peut plus, les promesses de son frère ne valent rien, il est toujours ici à se laisser battre pour son frère, comme quand ils étaient gosses ; et Phil se foutait totalement de sa gueule, toujours à s'droguer et baiser, toujours là, quelque part dans sa tête, à le regarder comme s'il était tout, comme un putain d'sauveur et Daryl hurle. Merle avait encore disparu, préférant dealer plutôt que de l'aimer. Alors, Daryl aime pour deux, c'est son frère et il sait qu'il l'aime ; mais il a l'impression d'avoir un poids sur les épaules, Merle et Phil se reposent entièrement sur lui, alors que merde, il avait autant souffert qu'eux !_

_Il doit hurler des horreurs, parce Phil recule avec effarement, bouche bée. Elle n'a même pas l'air d'être triste, elle est surtout surprise. Elle doit rien comprendre cette conasse, trop défoncée pour réfléchir ! Il pourrait lui dire n'importe quoi, des infamies atroces, elle ne s'en souviendra pas ; putain, Daryl se lâche, il ne se reconnaît plus. Mais il s'en fout, de toute façon Phil l'idolâtre lui et ses capacités exceptionnelles. Il a envie de la baffer, cette camée stupide, qui excelle dans le vol et qui commence à rentrer dans les meurtres. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus, hein ? C'est un chien entraîné à cogner pour le plaisir des autres, un redneck de merde que tout le monde s'amuse à humilier, un connard parmi tant d'autres, c'est quoi son problème ? Ca l'amuse, de lui faire croire qu'il est quelque chose d'important, de faire brûler ses prunelles d'un amour mensonger et de belles utopies ? La voilà qui s'assoit docilement sur le divan dégueulasse et défoncé, c'est la loge des « vainqueurs » -quelle récompense !- ; elle le fixe et encaisse, sans dire un mot, patiente et tranquille. Mais ses mains tremblent, elle se mord les joues, il rit. Ce doit être une blague, c'est certain. Parce qu'il ne comprend rien, là, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est tellement en colère. Ça l'énerve encore plus, forcément, et il se rapproche de la jeune fille en vociférant, le doigt en l'air. Et puis il renverse la commode délabrée, il plonge ses poings pour la détruire. C'est ridicule, si ridicule toute cette histoire ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à remonter ? Pourquoi sa vie continuait-elle de le pourrir ? Il était voué à ça ? Dieu trouvait cela amusant ? Nan, vraiment, tous des connards ! _

_Daryl n'en peut plus, il ne veut plus être un homme. Il veut retourner à la poussière, disparaître, n'être qu'un rien parmi rien d'autre. Mais il l'est déjà, ce foutu rien, c'est bien le plus triste. _

_Il a cessé d'hurler et de frapper, ses doigts meurtris sont lacérés par des échardes toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. Phil s'est rapproché, muette comme une tombe, il ne la voit même pas. Il pleure. Mais Phil prend ses mains, délicatement, tels de précieux trésors, et passe de l'eau dessus, qui coule sur le parquet et s'infiltre dedans. Une seconde, il envisage de lui demander de la glue pour retirer efficacement les échardes, mais son cerveau se coupe, se bloque à toute information extérieure, il n'est plus maître de lui-même, l'empêchant de penser et de souffrir. Il oublie son père et sa mère, il oublie les combats, il oublie Merle. Phil lui sourit, sans le regarder, cette conne sourit comme s'il y avait un putain d'échappatoire à tout ce bordel, comme si un jour ils pourraient être heureux. Elle sourit, comme toujours, comme si les coups ne l'atteignaient plus. Elle s'est faite à sa vie, elle a trouvé le moyen d'en rire ; quelle frustration pour ce pauvre Daryl, qui fais tout pour s'en sortir. Il pleure, parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire, et Phil ne fait pas de remarque, il n'y a aucune honte, aucune gêne. Elle l'a vu dans de pires états et lui aussi._

_Phil est là, et ça fait du bien._


	6. La prison

_Jon était un vieil homme. Pas assez vieux pour être considéré comme sénile mais suffisamment vieux pour aimer sans distinction._

_Jon avait une ferme, la plus grande du comté, et son grand potager et ses champs peuplés de vaches et chevaux, dont il s'occupait avec ferveur, ses grands arbres fruitiers donc les branches majestueuses témoignaient de leur puissance. Des pêches, abricots, pommes et poires tombaient de ces branches avec volupté, leur chair juteuse n'attendant que d'être croquée. Il vendait ses récoltes pour un marchand d'Atlanta, lui permettant une vie décente ; le vieux Jon aimait sa vie, aimait ses bêtes, et cela était amplement suffisant. Le matin, alors que l'aube ne pointait pas encore, il sifflait ses chiens pour une balade matinale sur ses terres. Il s'assurait que tout était parfaitement normal, progressant dans les champs d'herbe haute avec une étonnante vivacité de sa part ; il battait la campagne en solitaire, les chiens courant à ses côtés, rappatriant les vaches trop éloignées, ramassant quelques plantes pour son déjeuner. Parfois, il chassait quelques heures, puis rentrait pour soigner son potager et ses arbres fruitiers ; retourner la terre et arracher les mauvaises herbes lui prenaient de temps, qu'il savait apprécier à sa juste valeur. Jon était un simple fermier, mais un excellent homme : il vivait dans une paix précieuse, travaillant avec ses bêtes dans un respect mutuel, en bon adorateur de la nature._

_Jon n'a plus de famille. Il est le dernier et sa pauvre lignée s'éteindra avec lui, il le sait ; mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier ses derniers moments sur Terre, cette ferme était la grâce que Dieu lui accordait après son passé difficile. Il avait fait la guerre, longtemps, et les cicatrices restaient vives et douloureuses dans sa mémoire._

_Aujourd'hui, il est presque dix heures du matin, et il prenait un thé bien mérité dans son jardin, mangeant un morceau de fromage et des noix. Un repas bien frugal, mais son estomac s'en contentait pleinement. Un de ses chiens, Darius, avait relevé la tête en entendant quelqu'un approcher, la queue haute, et Jon avait souri. Il avait tourné sa tête vers l'orée du bois, sa peau tannée par le soleil brillante de vie, observant de ses yeux fatigués un enfant approcher. C'était un petit garçon tout maigrichon, brun aux yeux verts, dont les vêtements usés et troués témoignaient de la pauvreté du garçonnet. Ses petites jambes se levaient bien haut pour marcher au-dessus de l'herbe et il tenait la main d'une petite fille encore plus minuscule que lui. Le Vieux Jon était grand, puissamment bâti malgré son âge, ses mains larges et calleuses dignes de celles d'un ours en dissuadait plus d'un. Mais pas ces deux enfants._

_« Bonjour, Daryl, Phil », salua-t-il de sa voix profonde lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Daryl Dixon avait le visage plein de boue, comme s'il était tombé, et un cocard énorme se dessinait sous son œil gauche. Il était fermé, mais salua silencieusement le fermier, caressant la tête du chien de sa main libre._

_Le vieux vivait dans un coin reculé de Georgie, personne ne lui rendait visite. Cela l'arrangeait, il n'aimait plus les hommes : la guerre lui avait prouvé à quel point cette espèce était mauvaise, dstructrice et dangereuse. Il avait voulu s'éloigner d'eux pour préserver le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait, s'éteindre en toute dignité loin des mensonges et des vices, loin de la ville. Il y avait quelques mois, il avait surpris la petite Phil dans un pommier, Darius grondant et aboyant en dessous ; elle lui jetait des pommes pour le faire fuir, mais Darius était un bon chien et ne céda pas. Il avait reculé l'animal, fait descendre la gamine ; sa bouche était barbouillée de jus de mûres, volées sur son muret, et tremblait face à lui. Un petit garçon, Daryl, s'était précipité devant la gamine, tendant un dérisoire bâton pour se défendre. Ils étaient maigres et sales, déjà abîmés par la vie, et avaient parcouru une trotte pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Peut-être s'étaient-ils perdus, peut-être avaient-ils fui une vie trop difficile. Des enfants battus par leurs parents, à ne pas en douter ; et peut-être Jon s'était-il rappelé de sa propre enfance houleuse, peut-être avait-il eu de la peine : mais il les avait nourris et accueillis pour le jour. Jon aimait ces enfants. Ils étaient intrépides, intelligents et peu bavard. Ils l'accompagnaient dans ses champs, cueillaient avec lui, jouaient avec les chiens, sans parler d'eux : et la nuit proche, ils disparaissaient dans le bois, retournant dans leur Enfer. Daryl était plus grand que sa sœur Phil, mais il ne connaissait pas leur écart d'âge. In veritas, il ne savait pratiquement rien d'eux, mais cela ne l'ennuyait pas, chacun avait ses secrets. Mais la petite fille l'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas encore entendu le son de sa voix, et finissait par se demander sérieusement si elle n'était pas muette. Daryl la couvait comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse soudainement, qu'elle s'écroule ; et la gamine l'écoutait et suivait ses conseils avec sérieux, adoratrice de son grand frère._

_Il tendit des noix à la petite fille, les faisant asseoir à sa petite table. Daryl lâcha la main de sa sœur, qu'il avait tenu durant ces deux heures de marche pour ne pas la perdre. Darius se coucha à ses pieds, sa fourrure dorant au soleil, les yeux mi-clos. Il faisait beau._

* * *

><p>« Il est pas passé loin, c'ui là. »<p>

Daryl leva la tête vers Phil qui se tenait encore entre lui et le Rôdeur définitivement mort. Ce connard avait fait semblant d'être mort, avant de se redresser pour se jeter sur lui ; et Phil lui avait planté son poignard dans le crâne, du cou jusqu'à la base du crâne. Maintenant, elle lui souriait d'un drôle d'air, comme fière d'une farce discutable.

« J't'ai rien d'mandé. » grogna-t-il en ramassant son arbalète, vexé d'avoir la vie sauve grâce à cette fille.

Le rôdeur était grand et gros, et bloquait le passage ; il le dégagea d'un coup de pied furieux, bousculant la femme : Phil leva les yeux, exaspérée, mais continua sa route dans les couloirs sombres. Daryl et elle étaient en tête, et Rick s'approchait avec Hershel. Il avait laissé son esprit divaguer en plein territoire ennemi, perdu aux côtés du Vieux Jon. Une seconde à peine avait suffi. Et si Phil n'avait pas été là…

« Pas la peine de m'regarder avec tes yeux pleins de haine, suffit d'me remercier ! » dit-elle toute guillerette, augmentant la colère de Daryl. Petite conne.

Un hurlement les fit sursauter, et ils tournèrent leurs prunelles vertes effrayées vers Hershel, qui se faisait dévorer la jambe. Rick hurla à son tour, tirant dans sa tête, et Daryl sentit la sienne tanguer. _Non. Non non non non non. _Pas Hershel, ce pauvre Hershel.

Tout alla très vite. Phil saisit son bras pour l'éloigner des prisonniers morts, Rick et James soulevèrent Hershel qui continue d'hurler, de concert avec les macchabées. Il libère la voie avec Phil, il se réfugie dans la cantine. _Non, non, non. S'il-vous-plait, pas encore une fois, pas lui. _Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, c'était encore plus facile avec les Ceara. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y en ai toujours un qui se fasse mordre pour sauver les autres ? Pourquoi Hershel, leur médecin, le patriarche qui unifie leur groupe, cette âme pleine de bonté, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il meure ? Mais dans la cantine, Rick coupe sa jambe à l'aide d'une hache, il le fait sans réfléchir parce que chaque seconde compte, et le vétérinaire perd connaissance. Phil et James le maintienne en place, T-Dog et Glenn consolident la porte. Tek est resté avec le reste du groupe, tout comme Maggie. Maggie, la pauvre Maggie ! Et Beth ! Qui leur annoncera la mort de leur père ? Parce que si Hershel survit à l'infection, il se videra de son sang. Daryl sait qu'ils ne pourront pas le sauver, même si Rick l'ampute. Il échange un regard très rapide avec Phil, mais un mouvement derrière eux l'attirent. Des Rôdeurs, très certainement, alors il siffle et pointe son arbalète sur eux : les autres se baissent, attendant un signe de sa part, et James éclaire les morts : ils sont bien vivants, à leur surprise, et les fixe comme s'ils étaient des Anges ou la Providence.

« Sortez. » clame-t-il. « Doucement et calmement », ajoute-il, les menaçant de ses carreaux.

Ils obéissent, dévoilant leurs visages, et la voix tendue de Rick lui parvient.

« Il se vide de son sang. Il faut qu'on le bouge. Maintenant ! »

« Il a quoi ? » demande un des prisonniers, fixant un à un les intrus.

Il ne voit pas la raison de mentir, et répond honnêtement à sa question. L'homme sort un pistolet de son pantalon, répétant son mot « mordu » avec plus de crainte. Mais T-Dog et James se joignent à lui, ils sont plus nombreux et mieux armés. Les autres s'activent pour tenter de contrôler l'hémorragie, Glenn parcoure les lieux à la recherche de matériel médical. « Vous êtes qui ? » questionne le chef des prisonniers, tandis que Rick soulève avec Phil le vieil homme, le mettant sur une table roulante, du sang tâche son pantalon crasseux ; Daryl soutient le regard du chef, complètement concentré sur sa personne, un haut-le-cœur le saisissant à la vue du moignon.

« Ouvrez pas la porte, bande de cinglés ! » crie un roux qui tremble de tout son être, mais T-Dog l'ignore, et muni d'un carreau du chasseur, se débarrassent de leurs poursuivants.

« Allez, on se bouge ! » hurle Rick, et ils le suivent, moutons dociles et hébétés, laissant les prisonniers derrière eux sans un mot de plus.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » Maggie se précipite vers son père, accompagnée de Tek et Beth, qui pleure déjà. Elle recule face à la jambe de l'homme, ses yeux se brouillant de larmes. Carl ouvre la porte du bloc et le groupe s'y précipite, agités.

« Il perd trop de sang ! »

« Carl, va chercher des serviettes ! »

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

La confusion fait reculer Tek une fois le vétérinaire sur un matelas, laissant Carol et Lori prendre soin de lui ; James hoche brièvement la tête, lui assurant ainsi d'être intact, et Phil pose une main sur son bras.

« Y'a des survivants, et ils nous ont suivis » chuchote-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Il comprend son sous-entendu et court vers Daryl, qui garde la petite salle l'arbalète pointée sur l'entrée. Il se poste à sa gauche, chargent son fusil, et le pointe sur le premier arrivant. Phil rejoint les deux mères, se penchant sur le corps, remplaçant Carol qui étouffait l'hémorragie.

« Pas plus loin », avertit Daryl aux inconnus, au nombre de quatre. « Le premier qui s'avance se prend une balle », rajoute-t-il d'un ton sombre.

L'homme brun, apparemment chef des prisonniers, ne semble pas vraiment intimidé, tendant le cou pour apercevoir l'intérieur du bloc.

« Bloc C, hein ? J'étais dans la cellule 4, gringo. »

Daryl tique au surnom ridicule, mais ne baisse pas les bras.

« Laisse-moi entrer. »

« Aucune chance. » Grogne Tek en retirant le cran de sûreté. « Cassez-vous, maintenant. »

« C'est votre jour de chance ! L'Etat de Géorgie vous pardonne, vous êtes libres. » enchaîne Daryl.

« Profitez-en et prenez la route, gringos. », achève Tek immédiatement.

Daryl lui jette une œillade amusée, et se reporte sur les prisonniers.

« Mec, c'est bon. Le vieux a perdu sa jambe, on est libres ! Barrons-nous ! »

L'homme noir semblait désireux de s'éloigner du fusil et de l'arbalète, et Tek comprit que le danger ne viendra pas de lui ; le chef refuse d'un mouvement de la tête, et le fusil revint sur son visage.

« Des civils viennent se cacher dans une prison ? A mon avis, on n'a nulle part où aller. »

« Allons… » tempère Tek, lui souriant. « Un grand mec comme toi n'arrivera pas à s'en sortir dehors ? Les années de prison t'ont rendu pleutre ? »

« Je te conseille de… » l'homme s'avança en sortant son pistolet, et T-Dog apparut de derrière un pilier en pointant une arme sur lui.

« Tu vas rien faire, c'est compris ? »

« On ira nulle part ! »

« On se calme ! »

Daryl se tourna vers Rick, qui avançait vers eux les mains levées. Carl referma la grille derrière lui, retournant au chevet du blessé, la tête basse. Brayne était à côté de lui, et serra son petit poing à la vue de son cousin. _Je m'en occupe, _lui avait-il dit, de par ce code entre eux.

« Vous êtes combien ? »

« Plus que vous ne pouvez gérer. » riposta Rick.

« Pourquoi vous allez pas à l'hôpital ? » demanda le prisonnier.

Rick le regarda, hésitant, et Tek haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la gravité des évènements, enfermé dans cette prison.

« Vous êtes restés dans la cantine longtemps ? » demanda le policier calmement. Le chef eut l'air de réfléchir, baissant ses prunelles noires un instant.

« Trois ou quatre mois, à peu près », finit-il par dire.

Tek baissa son fusil d'étonnement. Trois mois enfermés dans une cantine, et le mec avait l'air en pleine possession de sa tête. Trois mois sans sortir d'une cantine…il devait y avoir beaucoup de nourriture, dans cette cantine.

« Il y a eu un soulèvement », commença un prisonnier. « On s'était réfugiés dans la cantine avec un garde, mais il nous a confié son arme en nous promettant de revenir. » un petit silence s'ensuivit, avant que le chef termine : « On l'attend depuis 82 jours. »

Ils avaient l'air totalement désemparé, baissant leurs armes sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Tek baissa aussi la sienne, carrant les épaules à côtés de Rick.

« Il n'y a plus d'hôpital. Plus d'armée, plus de police. » Rick avait la voix rauque, fatiguée, mais sûre.

_Plus rien, _voilà comment il aurait dû finir sa phrase : mais les prisonniers avaient saisi le sous-entendu, et se concertaient du regard avec incertitude. Daryl finit par baisser à son tour son arbalète, moins anxieux. Trois mois…à cinq…il devait y avoir de la nourriture, dans cette cantine. Beaucoup de nourriture.

« Et mes enfants ? Ma mère ? …Ma femme ? »

Un silence désolé répondit à leurs questions, et ils baissèrent la tête en signe de deuil. Seul leur chef refusait d'y croire, murmurant un « Impossible » certain.

« On a perdu la moitié de la population », répond Rick avec calme, sa machette pleine de sang goûtant sur le sol.

« Impossible », répéta-t-il, et Daryl se tendit. « Va vérifier par toi-même », gronda d'un sur un ton vif.

« Oh ! Le soleil ! » Le grand noir s'étira avec béatitude, avant d'apercevoir les corps jonchant la cour.

Il se tourna vers Tek, interdit, mais celui-ci détourna la tête. Ce mec, le chef des prisonniers, il ne le sentait pas. Il connaissait les gens de son tempérament, il faisait partir de ces hommes imprévisibles et dangereux ; il avait touché l'épaule de Rick, en sortant dans les couloirs, murmurant qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Le policier l'avait sondé un instant, avec une expression étrange où Tek discernait de la méfiance et de la surprise.

« Vous pouvez vous installer dans la cour », suggéra le prisonnier.

Tek ricana, mais ce fut Rick qui répondit.

« C'est gentil, on compte y planter des graines. »

« C'est notre bloc », réitéra le chef, grondant comme un fauve.

« On l'a nettoyé, on l'a payé de notre sang », gronde Rick en même temps, se rapprochant de lui. « Le bloc est à nous. »

« C'est chez _nous, _Cow-boy. Et je me ferais pas jeter par toi ! » Il avait sorti son arme, obligeant les autres à l'imiter et se rapprocher de leur chef respectif.

« Il y a d'autre blocs, tu n'as qu'à les nettoyer » siffla Daryl, un carreau visé sur la tête du prisonnier.

« Ah ouais ? Et avec quoi, Robin des Bois ? »

« La nourriture. » Il eut l'attention de tout le petit groupe, qui le fixait avec incompréhension.

« Vous voulez de l'aide pour nettoyer un bloc ? On veut votre nourriture. Deux mois dans une cantine, c'est énorme. Vous êtes pas maigres si malades, c'est que les réserves du pénitencier étaient pleines lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvé coincés. »

Rick lui offrit un demi-sourire, comme s'il avait affaire à une bonne surprise, puis se retourna vers les prisonniers.

« On veut la moitié de ce qu'il vous reste de nourriture. C'est non-négociable », rajouta-t-il en voyant l'autre ouvrir la bouche.

* * *

><p>« C'est de ma faute. »<p>

Carol frotta sa main contre le dos de Phil, y étalant du sang.

« J'aurais pas dû m'éloigner des autres. Daryl et Hershel m'ont suivie, et… »

Phil ne put finir sa phrase, le bruit de la grille leur annonçant que les autres revenaient, et elle sortit de la cellule pour leur venir en aide.

« Woaw, où vous avez trouvé tout ça ? »

T-Dog lui lança un clin d'œil, lui confiant deux cartons pleins de boites de conserves.

« Du bœuf en boites, des céréales en boites, des légumes en boites…et plein d'autres boites. » lista-t-il, salivant à l'avance de déguster toutes ses denrées.

Rick le suivait, portant deux sacs de farine, qu'ils entreposèrent dans une cellule. Phil rangea la nourriture aidée de Carl et T-Dog, écoutant avec indiscrétion Lori qui parlait à son mari. Elle ne percevait que des bribes de conversations, mais elle entendait Lori se fustiger devant le policier. Carl, juste à côté, gardait la tête basse, feignant de les ignorer.

« Hé, gamin. » Il releva la tête, ses petits yeux bleus débordant de souffrance.

Il n'en montrait rien, mais l'accident d'Hershel l'avait ébroué. Phil n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se lier au groupe comme Tek l'avait fait, aussi se trouva stupide face à ce petit garçon à qui elle ne pouvait remonter le moral.

« Il va s'en sortir, tu sais. » Mais Carl la foudroya du regard, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.

« Tout le monde meurent. » chuchota-t-il aussi, avant de disparaître de leur garde-manger improvisé.

T-Dog tapota son épaule pour la réconforter, et elle lui sourit. C'était un gars gentil, qui était toujours volontaire et blagueur. Il ne dit pas un mot, cependant, et Phil rit intérieurement en se disant qu'il avait plus de tact que lui. Carl lui faisait de la peine ; ayant eu deux petits frères, elle comprenait les petits garçons mieux que personne. Et ce petit culpabilisait surement, persuadé d'être faible et inutile. James était comme ça, quand Brayne était né. Il n'arrivait pas à le protéger comme sa sœur l'avait protégé lui, et elle avait eu du mal à le sortir de sa déprime. Aujourd'hui, alors que chaque faux pas peut mener à la mort, ce genre de penser pouvait tuer. Et si Carl se sentait inutile maintenant…c'est comme s'il abandonnait l'idée de s'en sortir. Ses parents le protégeaient en lui interdisant une tonne de choses, alors que Brayne était presque entièrement libre ; Carl était encore un enfant, et cela devait être dur de se dire que cet autre enfant avait gagné la confiance de ses « parents » à lui. Brayne était libre de ses faits et gestes, il n'avait pas besoin de justifier ses agissements ou ses décisions. Il était armé comme Carl, mais il n'utilisait pas de silencieux si Brayne avait envie de s'aventurer seul, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de possibles remontrances de ses aînés. Il était considéré comme un adulte. Ce pauvre Carl, du même âge que Brayne, devait l'avoir mauvaise.

Elle se dirigea vers la cellule du blessé, cherchant Rick du regard, qui était sur le point de partir.

« Attends ! » le policier la scruta, la main sur la grille. « Donne-moi le plan de la prison. Je vais à l'infirmerie.».

Mais il refusa de la tête, souriant à moitié.

« Non, hors de question. Pas toute seule. On ira plus tard. »

« Plus tard, ce sera trop tard », répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Allez, laisse-moi faire ça. » ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. « J'irais, avec ou sans carte. »

Il pesa le pour et le contre, oscillant sur ses pieds, avant d'hocher la tête. Il sortit sa carte pour lui montrer le chemin, la gardant avec lui pour l'expédition de nettoyage, et elle mémorisa la route. Elle n'était pas trop loin, ça sera facile. Il disparut, la remerciant en posant une main sur ses épaules, et lui ordonnant de prendre un autre du groupe avec elle. Phil acquiesça puis se détourna à son tour, récupérant sa machette et chargeant son Glock 17.

« Papa a dit que tu devais y aller accompagnée. »

Elle sursauta à l'entente de la voix, jurant. La femme s'était éclipsée avec discrétion, certaine de pouvoir y arriver seule ; mais Carl se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, son pistolet prêt à tirer. Elle plissa les yeux, foudroyant de ses prunelles le garçon, qui soutint son regard avec couardise. Elle finit par sourire, mi-figue mi-raisin, avant de lui répondre d'un ton neutre : « Ton père ne parlait pas de toi, tu sais ? »

Brayne apparut derrière le garçon, l'arme aussi chargée que les leur. Il ne la regardait pas, mais attendait avec obstination qu'ils reprennent leur expédition. Phil comprit qu'aucun des deux ne ferait demi-tour, et soupira.

« Vous restez collés à moi, vous ne baissez pas votre garde une seule seconde. Et si je vous dis de fuir, vous fuyez, c'est clair ? » Carl hocha la tête, heureux pour une raison inconnue, et Phil eut envie de crier victoire ; elle tenait vraiment à lui remonter le moral, c'était son âme de grande sœur qui parlait pour elle.

« Alors on y va, petits soldats ! »

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au bloc C, trois sacs remplis de médicaments et de bandages, Carol et Lori se précipitèrent pour bander le moignon d'Hershel.

« Où avez-vous eu ça ? » questionna Lori à l'attention de son fils. Phil posa son paquet, dévoilant toutes sortes d'anesthésiants et d'anti-douleurs qu'elle confia aux sœurs Greene.

« A l'infirmerie », répondit Carl, fier de lui.

« Quoi ? Tu l'as laissé aller à l'infirmerie ? » Cria Lori à Phil.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, mais se défendit.

« Ils m'ont suivie ! J'allais pas les laisser rentrer seuls, et ils voulaient aider ! »

« Tu as mis mon fils en danger ! » Lori criait, véritablement en colère, mais Carl s'interposa.

« On en avait besoin ! J'ai fait ça pour le groupe, j'ai même tué deux Rôdeurs ! »

Lori pointa Hershel de ses mains, tandis que Carol appliquait les bandages sur le blessé.

« Tu vois ça ? C'est arrivé avec tout le groupe. C'est bien que tu aides… » Carl lui coupa la parole, excédé : « Alors fous moi la paix ! »

« Carl ! » s'offusqua Beth.

Mais le garçon disparut, laissant sa mère seule. Phil, qui regardait ses pieds, trouva le moment parfait pour s'enfuir, et ramener ce qu'il restait à l'infirmerie.

« Il y a du matériel chirurgical », dit-elle en guise d'excuses. « Un voyage et on aura tout ce dont on a besoin. »

« Je t'accompagne », murmura T-Dog, et Phil le remercia du regard. « Pas de refus, ces trucs pèsent lourds et font du bruit, tu seras pas de trop. »

* * *

><p>« Vous allez me dire que vous étiez pas au courant ? »<p>

« Non, je vous assure que non, M'sieur ! »

Axel pleurait à grosses larmes, n'osant lever les yeux vers l'arme qui le tenait en joue. Son chef gisait à un mètre de lui, la machette encore dans le crâne ; et James se tenait au-dessus du cadavre, essayant de retirer l'arme enfoncée dans l'os.

« Putain », gronda-t-il face à la résistance de la machette. « C'est plus facile sur des morts ! » Il poussa un grand coup, et un horrible succion se fit entendre lors de la libération de la lame.

Il poussa un petit soupir satisfait, avant d'essuyer le sang sur la chemise du prisonnier mort. Il l'avait tué pour protéger Rick, il l'avait tué de sang-froid et ne semblait même pas touché. Rick l'avait remercié, mais demeurait toujours aussi méfiant, au contraire de Daryl, qui lui observait le garçon d'un air impénétrable.

« C'était eux les tueurs, pas nous ! » pleura Axel, suppliant pour sa pauvre vie. « Je suis qu'un drogué, et Oscar n'est qu'un voleur ! Pitié, M'sieur, pitié ! »

Rick le tenait toujours en joue, prêt à appuyer sur la détente. Les jérémiades de l'homme l'atteignait plus qu'il ne voulait le croire, et son doigt n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur la gâchette. James se tenait en retrait, laissant Daryl et le policier décider de leurs vies. Il n'était ni choqué ni souriant, il se contentait d'attendre sagement, pas du tout touché par la détresse d'Axel. En le regardant, Rick voyait un jeune homme insensible, comme s'il avait déjà vu ou fait ce genre de choses auparavant. Environ huit mois que l'épidémie s'était déclarée au monde…qu'avait-il pu bien vivre pour être si stoïque, alors que lui-même se sentait hésitant ? Irrité, il braqua son pistolet sur Oscar, qui le regardait froidement, les mains en l'air.

« Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? »

« Je n'ai jamais supplié pour ma vie, je ne vais pas commencer à le faire aujourd'hui. Fais ce qui te semble juste. »

_Juste. _Un mot bien inutile, dans des jours si sombres. Qui se demandait encore ce qui pouvait être juste ? Il s'imaginait déjà les tuer. Ce serait si facile, pas vrai ? Il avait l'aval de sa femme, persuadée que son mari était un homme droit et _juste_ : il n'aurait qu'à dire « c'est pour notre famille » et personne ne le contredira. Il pouvait être égoïste.

Mais Oscar soutenait son regard, impassible, droit et fier, attendant docilement son heure : et Rick comprit que ce n'était pas celle-ci.

« Vous restez dans le bloc A », souffla-t-il. « Si jamais vous foutez un pied sur notre territoire, j'vous abat sur le champ. »

Oscar hocha la tête en signe de consentement, et il le releva sèchement. Axel se confondait en remerciements noyés dans ses larmes, et James le poussait devant lui, las. Ils les laissèrent vider les corps de leur propre bloc, et Rick arrêta le jeune garçon avant de rentrer au bloc D.

« Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure… »

« Etait nécessaire. Il allait te tuer. »

« Je ne te reproches rien, je voulais juste… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, indécis. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne pouvait parler à ce gamin qui l'avait sauvé en tuant un autre homme, aussi mauvais soit-il. Il restait un homme. Mais le garçon ne souffrait pas, et lui souriait doucement.

« Si je n'avais pas levé ma machette pour lui pourfendre le crâne, aurais-tu levé la tienne ? »

Oui. Sans hésitation. Il avait amorcé le geste, James l'ayant devancé d'à peine une seconde.

« Et… » continua Rick sur un ton plus bas. « Et Axel ? Tu l'aurais tué, aussi ? »

James plissa les yeux, flairant le piège ; mais Rick soutint son regard sans crainte, impassible. Il avait cet air particulier, celui d'un père prêt à tout entendre par amour pour son fils, et James se surprit à haïr cet homme. Ce mec était à la tête d'un si grand groupe, comment pouvait-il se permettre d'être hésitant ? Hershel ne lui suffisait-il pas ? Fallait-il que sa femme ou son fils meurent, pour qu'il comprenne ? Rick allait-il lui reprocher d'être un meurtrier, un tueur de sang-froid juste parce qu'il veut protéger sa Fratrie ?

« Ouais. Ils étaient forcément au courant de leur plan. J'ai une famille, tu vois j'fais pas d'exception pour la protection des miens. »

Rick frissonna, puis baissa la tête, vaincu. James était jeune et pourtant très mur dans sa tête, et il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui reprocher, surtout maintenant.

Le policier hocha subrepticement la tête, et James posa son bras sur le sien dans un geste furtif. Il n'y avait rien à dire ; il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, point. Rick en fut soulagé. Daryl passa devant eux, leur adressant un bref regard, et posa son arbalète sur la table de la pièce commune. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot de plus, James rejoignant Glenn qui rangeait les dernières provisions, ignorant les yeux las d'un policier démuni.

Plus tard, Hershel s'éveilla, et Rick lui retira les menottes ; le vieillard le remercia du regard, avant qu'il ne donne sa main à ses filles. Lori sortit de la pièce, suivie de Phil, qui partait dans la direction opposé. Il croisa le regard de Daryl, accoudé à la grille de la cellule. _Elle a tué mon père, Rick. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. _Rick avait tenté de tuer un homme, aujourd'hui. Il n'était plus le policier d'Atlanta si franc et respectueux des lois, il protégeait sa famille, son groupe. Aujourd'hui, la violence faisait partie de la survie, et pour protéger il fallait des sacrifices. Daryl voulait des réponses, et Rick ne pourra pas considérer le groupe en sécurité si un tueur vivait parmi eux. Daryl voulait des réponses à n'importe quel prix, et Rick lui donna son accord. Il baissa la tête et disparut à la poursuite de la femme, tandis qu'il suivait la sienne, sombre.

* * *

><p>« James a tué quelqu'un,ce soir. »<p>

Phil tourna la tête vers Daryl, la cigarette à la bouche. Ses yeux verts le scrutèrent, attendant un mouvement violent de sa part, mais il se contenta de saisir le paquet posé sur le muret et de s'en griller une. Elle se concentra sur le paysage, composé de grillages et de morts. Le soleil finissait sa course, et ses derniers rayons frappaient son visage, diffusant une chaleur douce.

« Il a eu raison ? » demanda-t-elle après un silence, fixant ses mains.

« Ouais » répondit le brun au bout d'un certain temps.

Elle sentit ses épaules se relâcher, tandis que ses poumons inspiraient une goulée d'air profonde et méritée. Et puis, elle se mit à rire, doucement ; son rire se transforma en sanglot sans larme, et Daryl recula avec gêne.

« C'est pas le premier, tu sais. On a rencontré de mauvaises personnes, nous aussi. Mais c'est tellement simple pour lui… Et pourtant, il ne tue pas n'importe qui, non, il est juste dans ses actes. C'est si… Ca ne l'affecte pas. Ça ne le rend pas plus dépressif ou barbare, il reste juste lui. Comme s'il avait toujours vécu ça. Le pire, c'est que ouais, il a déjà vécu ça, toute sa vie ! »

« De quoi ? » Daryl lui avait coupé la parole sans réfléchir, trop pressé pour patienter. « La violence ? Le massacre ? »

« Non…les décisions difficiles à prendre. Tu vois, moi, j'n'ai jamais su prendre une vraie décision. C'est-ce que tu m'as toujours reproché, hein ? » Daryl hocha la tête. « James, lui, a toujours su ce qu'il voulait, il n'a jamais reculé devant rien. C'est si simple, pour lui…Comme si tout ça, c'était inscrit en lui. Comme si cette vie avait été faite pour lui. »

Elle se tût, termina sa clope, le laissant s'asseoir à trois mètres d'elles. Ils contemplèrent les cadavres tenter de les atteindre, se jetant des regards de travers. Puis, elle écrasa son mégot contre le sol, pensive. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de discerner son expression, mais Daryl jurerait qu'elle se mordait les lèvres.

« Tu savais que Merle avait déserté ? »

Daryl tiqua, se mordant à son tour la lèvre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce que son frère avait fait, quelques années auparavant ; pourtant, ça ne l'étonnait pas de lui, Merle n'avait jamais été totalement loyal envers autre que Merle.

« Ouais, il me l'a avoué il y a deux ans. » Finit-il par dire, croisant enfin le regard de Phil. Elle lui sourit faiblement, traçant des sillons avec la cendre.

« C'est pour ça qu'il est venu chercher James et Brayne. Il n'était pas loin, et il m'a lâché ça au téléphone, comme une putain de grosse merde. _J'ai déserté, là. Tu veux que je passe dans combien de temps ?_ Sur le moment, j'ai explosé de rire. Mais il ne rigolait pas, à l'autre bout du fil. Bref, il est passé chez mon père pour les prendre, vu qu'il était absent. Mais moi…j'étais chez toi. »

Enfin. Il allait savoir. Daryl eut soudainement la gorge nouée. Son père, son connard de père, mort roué de coups, qu'un voisin avait trouvé une heure après sa mort…Il s'était tout imaginé, les circonstances de sa mort jusqu'à son expression, sans pouvoir trouver des réponses. Et voilà qu'on consentait afin à lui donner, au beau milieu de l'Apocalypse et des années plus tard.

« T'avais la seule et unique photo du Vieux Jon. Tu t'souviens du Vieux Jon ? »

Oui, il se souvenait. Le Vieux Jon… Militaire engagé puis fermier pacifique, Daryl avait trouvé sa maison par hasard, en se perdant en forêt avec Phil. Elle avait vu le verger regorgeant de fruits ronds et murs, et s'était précipitée pour y grimper les déguster. Le Vieux Jon n'avait pas crié, pas levé la main ; il avait simplement ramassé une pomme avant de la lui tendre, lui souriant doucement. Le Vieux Jon était grand et fort, et Daryl ne lui arrivait même pas à la cuisse, à cet époque. Il avait considéré le vieil homme comme son père jusqu'à sa mort, s'occupant avec Phil de sa ferme et ses champs quand il n'en eut plus la force.

« Sauf que tu l'avais laissé dans l'appart de ton père. C'était la dernière fois que j'retournais dans notre village de merde, je ne voulais rien laisser, surtout pas le Vieux Jon. J'avais envoyé un message à Merle, pour lui dire que je passais chez vous. Et ton père…il m'a sauté dessus, j'ai voulu l'éloigner, je…Il n'a pas fait que me cogner, tu vois. »

Daryl blanchit. Son père avait déjà cogné Phil dans leur enfance, mais elle ne suggérait quand même qu'il…

« C'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la faute de personne, à part la sienne. » Chuchota-t-elle à son air, mais c'était trop tard. Il s'était déjà levé, très pâle et les lèvres réduites en une fine ligne blanche.

« Il t'as _violé ? » _Elle baissa les yeux, rouge de honte, et il eut de violentes nausées.

« Pas vraiment, il en a pas vraiment eu le temps », essaya-t-elle de le rassurer, mais il pâlit encore plus.

« Tu mens », siffla-t-il, haineux. Mais Phil ne mentirait pas sur une chose pareille, il en était certain. Enfin, plus vraiment combien de mensonges et secrets, encore ? Mais son père, un violeur ? Non. Non, non, non, non.

« Au départ, je pense qu'il voulait juste me faire peur. Tu sais…comme il le faisait si bien, quand on était gosses. Et puis, je n'sais pas, j'ai eu peur et… C'est là que je l'ai cogné avec le cendrier en verre, et …Daryl ! »

Elle se releva en le voyant s'enfuir prestement, la tête basse et la main nouée sur la lanière de son arbalète récupérée juste avant. Elle jura, soufflant comme un bœuf, et regarda Tek approcher à petits pas. Génial, il avait entendu leur conversation, et vu sa tête, il allait encore l'engueuler.

« Oh ça va, toi ! » commença-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. « Il s'est barré avant que je termine, alors viens pas me dire que je mens encore ! »

« Il a même pas entendu le plus important ! »

« Quoi, que c'est Merle qui a tué son père ? Qu'une fois assommé avec le cendrier, que j'ai réussi à me protéger derrière une porte, que Merle est arrivé, et que c'est lui qui s'est battu avec son père avant de l'achever ? Nan mais t'as vu sa réaction, là ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment ? »

Tek leva les mains en signe de paix, laissant sa cousine tenter d'apercevoir le chasseur. Oui, bon, vu comme ça, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prenant par l'épaule, balayant les horizons des yeux. La journée avait été rude, ils en avaient tous pâti ; mais Hershel était en vie, ce qui faisait de lui un miraculé. Un peu de douceur dans un monde de brute, une petite lumière au beau milieu de l'apocalypse. Phil regarda autour d'elle, se tournant dans toutes les directions, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Il est où, Brayne ? »

* * *

><p>Fuir, il avait besoin de fuir ; il s'évapora derrière un bâtiment, la laissant seule. Une fois certain d'être à l'abri des regards, il sortit de l'enceinte pénitentiaire et se mit à courir, coupant à travers champs pour se jeter dans la forêt. Il finit par s'arrêter au bout de dix minutes, vomissant contre un arbre. Son père, un violeur ? Mais quand ? Quand cessera-t-il de le pourchasser et de le hanter ? Il avait tant de mal à se libérer de son père, pourquoi fallait-il que celui-ci ressurgisse n'importe quand ? Il avait tant espéré se débarrasser de son fantôme ! Et lui…il n'avait cessé de presser Phil de lui raconter cet évènement tragique, elle qui refusait pour ne pas le blesser ! Effectivement, ça le bouleversait et il s'en voulait. Cette imbécile finissait toujours par avoir raison, surtout avec lui, et il haïssait cela. Un grondement le sortit de ses pensées, et il ricana en encochant un carreau sur son arbalète, qu'il avait récupéré entre-temps sans le remarquer. C'était devenu un réflexe de base, de s'armer. Il allait pouvoir se défouler en toute tranquillité. Il se remit à vomir après trois Rôdeurs, souillant la forêt de sa bile.<p>

À deux ans, son père le frappa pour la première fois. Il avait renversé un verre d'eau sur la moquette crasseuse, et son père qui fumait dans son vieux fauteuil l'avait giflé tellement fort qu'il avait saigné, comme James. Sa mère avait voulu le protéger, mais il l'avait cogné encore plus fort. A cinq ans, alors qu'il jouait silencieusement dans sa chambre avec Phil, il avait fracassé sa porte et les avaient foutus dehors en les insultant de tous les noms. A huit, Phil s'était pris un mur à cause d'un regard de trop, à neuf il les avait presque assommés avec un poêle ; à dix ans, la ceinture, et ainsi jusqu'à ce que Phil le tue. Toute son enfance, on n'a cessé de lui dire qu'il méritait tout ça, qu'il était comme son père. Il avait subi sans une larme, sans un mot, persuadé qu'il était différent. Parce que son père était tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais sur Terre, et qu'il avait honte d'être son fils. Et maintenant, un _violeur ? _Phil, sa petite Phil a lui, violé par son père ? Dieu se foutait vraiment de sa gueule, alors ! C'était la seule chose qu'aucun n'avait vécu sur tout le reste, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soir-là, _le dernier _selon Phil, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se déroule ainsi ? Les Dixon et les Ceara s'étaient aimés et entredéchirés durant presque un siècle. Matthew Dixon et Luke Ceara avaient fait la guerre du Vietnam ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais quitté, et leurs enfants avaient suivis la même route. Daryl était violent, tout comme Merle, dignes de leur père. Phil et James étaient des tueurs, tout comme leur cousin Tek et leur père. Allaient-ils tous finirent comme eux, des violeurs et des assassins ?

Daryl ne lui avait jamais reproché ce meurtre à Phil, jamais : c'était son abandon qui l'avait achevé. Parce qu'elle avait fait comme Merle, elle l'avait laissé tomber. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, toujours cru : et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il comprenait que c'était lui qui les avait laissé. S'il l'avait accompagné, ce soir-là, peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu être enfin heureux, loin de leurs bourreaux.

Il repensa à ce vieux Luke, qui cognait aussi fort que son père, devenu taré à la suite du Vietnam, et qui s'était reconverti comme Mercenaire. Phil était son aînée, et il l'avait jeté dans ce monde pour le remplacer. Après la mort de Dixon senior, Luke avait cherché James et Brayne mais n'avait pu les récupérer face à Daryl et Tek. Il avait promis devant Daryl qu'il les ferait tuer, en mémoire de son père : puis, totalement ivre, il l'avait rajouté sur sa liste pour la même raison. Daryl savait qu'il était sérieux et que sa menace était réelle ; alors il l'avait cogné, de peur et de fureur, il l'avait cogné pour qu'il se taise. Il ne l'avait pas tué, cependant. Lui, il s'était arrêté à temps. Mais Luke avait fini paralysé et incapable de parler, abandonné dans une maison de retraite sordide et loin de tous. Daryl n'avait pas tué. Daryl n'était pas son père. Mais Matthew avait poussé sa Phil à tuer, comme Luke. C'était peut-être pour cela que Phil est totalement à l'aise dans cet environnement dangereux et meurtrier : c'est comme à la maison. Ce fut exactement la même chose pour James, bien qu'il en fut moins marqué lui, il preférait voler, un talent dont il avait hérité de sa mère, et n'avait pas été obligé de tuer pour faire ses preuves. Tek lui avait avoué un soir qu'il préférait le voir dealer que finir comme sa sœur, qui avait disjoncté avec son premier meurtre. Alors, pourquoi Daryl était-il si étonné de le voir évoluer avec tant de facilité en pleine Apocalyspe ? C'était déjà l'Enfer pour les Ceara et les Dixon alors, même si tout était plus dur aujourd'hui, ils avaient eu le temps de se forger le moral pour survivre. Plus précisément, ils étaient préparés à ça.

Une horde d'une dizaine de Rôdeurs capta son attention. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué et semblaient s'en aller ; le chasseur les héla, tirant un carreau, et le groupe dévia dans sa direction.

Le Vieux Jon lui manquait. Le fermier était sage et droit. Il n'avait jamais haussé le ton sur eux, ni la main, et ne posait pas de questions sur leurs bleus. Il se contentait d'être là, de leur apprendre les plantes médicinales ou nutritives qu'ils pourraient trouver en forêt, leur transmettre ses connaissances sur la ferme. Phil et Daryl avait le droit de tout faire -ce qui se résumait à grimper aux arbres, paresser au soleil ou manger- sans s'inquiéter de rien. Il était mort vers ses seize ans, vaincu par une pneumonie violente. Il était mort dans les bras des enfants, les chiens hurlant à son dernier soupir. Daryl avait pris la main de Phil pour l'éloigner, une fois l'âme de la ferme éteinte. Darius était un chien-loup, fidèle à son maître. Il refusa de quitter son dernier, restant allongé sur sa tombe jusqu'à mourir à son tour. Copain, le seul véritable chien, tenta de survivre seul mais mourut d'une infection à la patte. Daryl avait enterré les bêtes à côté du Vieux Jon, Phil pleurant doucement derrière lui.

Il avait voulu continuer de s'occuper des champs et des potagers, s'était tué à la tâche quelques temps mais sans le Vieux Jon, tout cela ne rimait à rien.

Parfois, quand leurs pères partaient plusieurs jours d'affilée, ils dormaient à la ferme, près du feu réconfortant du foyer, l'estomac lourd. Tek et Merle, eux, vivaient un peu leur vie à deux, tout comme Daryl et Phil. Ils ne connurent jamais le vieil homme, qui devint le secret des enfants. À ses dix-neuf ans, un notaire frappa à sa porte, alors qu'il était presque nu et encore bourré de la veille, ayant fêté son anniversaire. Il l'avait laissé entrer, se frayant un chemin parmi les corps de ses amis endormis, il avait réveillé Phil à la demande du fonctionnaire. Le Vieux Jon n'avait personne à part eux, et il leur avait légué ses terres et sa ferme, ainsi que ses bêtes et un peu d'argent mis de côté. Phil avait regardé le notaire avec ses grands yeux, hébétée. Elle avait une tasse de thé à la main, et se tenait debout. Sans un mot, elle avait saisi un paquet posé sur sa table basse, puis s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Le notaire lui avait alors donné une lettre, écrite de la main de son père de substitution et destinée à sa petite personne.

Il ne l'avait jamais ouverte ; il avait trop peur. Il avait gardé ce morceau de papier sur lui chaque jour et chaque nuit, contre son cœur, sans pour autant se décider à la lire.

Il acheva le dernier Rôdeur à coup d'arbalète, massacrant sa tête jusqu'à ne laisser une flaque qui lui retourna l'estomac déjà bien vide. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus la lettre, perdue entre Atlanta et le CDC. Plus jamais il n'aura de chance de la lire, de savoir. Si le Vieux Jon avait été là, il lui aurait soufflé qu'il savait déjà tout.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? »

« On dit merci, quand on vient d'avoir la vie sauve. »

Le prisonnier foudroya des yeux le petit garçon, irrité. Ce Rick l'avait laissé dans la cour infestée, et il avait réussi à monter sur une poubelle pour se protéger ; les monstres étaient sur le point de le saisir quand on siffla à sa gauche, et que ce garçon lui faisait signe par une fenêtre ouverte.

« C'est Rick qui vous a abandonné ? » Il eut envie de le frapper, lui et son sale regard froid, mais il trouva le moyen de grogner un « oui » énervé.

« Vous êtes un prisonnier ? »

« Bon sang mais qui t'es ? »

Le garçon sourit, encore plus laid qu'avant, et il sut qu'il le haïrait toute sa vie.

« Je m'appelle Brayne. J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi pour survivre. On discute ? »

Il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsque le chasseur rentra à la prison. Rick et Tek assurait la garde, et le groupe était réuni dans la salle commune, autour d'un feu. Il ne prononça pas un mot, ne croisa aucun regard ; il prit l'assiette que lui tendit Carol, la remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Il s'assit à côté de Phil, qui le regardait comme le Messie. Il mangea silencieusement, ignorant les têtes tournées dans sa direction. Carol avait posé sur le bord de son assiette une barre chocolatée, trésor trouvé dans la cantine à qui chacun avait eu droit ; mais une fois son repas fini, il ne mangea pas le chocolat, se contentant de le poser sur les jambes de Phil. Puis il s'essuya la bouche, se releva promptement, et disparut à la recherche de son chef. Phil resta un instant paralysé, puis prit entre ses doigts la confiserie, la serrant contre son cœur, heureuse. Il faudrait encore du temps, bien sûr, mais il venait de la pardonner, après toute la colère et la rancœur.


	7. We'll be safe

_Ce que Brayne aimait le plus, à l'école, c'était l'heure du goûter. Pas pour manger avec ses copains, non, Brayne avait rarement un goûter aussi copieux que les leur –la dernière fois, James lui avait donné un steak froid de la veille. Mais Brayne pouvait se faire du thé._

_Il adorait le thé. Quand il en buvait, il aimait se consacrer à son petit rituel. Tout d'abord, il agitait lentement la cuiller dans la tasse d'eau chaude, afin d'observer le liquide se colorer. Les effluves qui lui parvenaient lui faisaient fermer les yeux, et il pouvait alors imaginer les immenses champs de thé, la chaleur humide qui envahissait son être, le calme de la forêt environnante, le silence. Il se retrouvait, enfin, seul._

_C'était sa maîtresse qui s'occupait de le lui préparer. Il était trop jeune pour accéder aux micro-ondes, mais elle se croyait suffisamment gentille pour s'en charger._

_Mais elle détruisait toujours tout. L'eau était trop chaude, ou trop froide, ses gestes trop saccadés, les odeurs étaient violentées, il n'y avait aucune sagesse dans sa préparation. Souvent, le sachet était déchiré, libérant les morceaux de feuille de thé, ce qu'il exécrait. Elle était méprisante et irrespectueuse, s'octroyant un mérite qui ne lui était pas dû. Brayne la détestait._

_Et quand il récupérait la tasse qu'elle lui tendait, il lui souriait d'un air reconnaissant, sa voix enfantine percutant son cœur ignorant d'adulte, alors qu'il avait juste envie de lui enfoncer son thé merdique au fond de la gorge et de la voir crever les yeux révulsés._

_Mais Brayne aurait pu dépasser tout ça et ignorer cette pétasse à talons hauts qui travaillait à l'école par dépit. Son mari était un homme violent et impulsif, et son maigre salaire de fonctionnaire servait à payer les bières de homme –rien d'extraordinaire. Seulement, il y avait un autre garçon, Manson, une espèce de gros tas stupide et bruyant, qui se croyait meilleur que lui en lui volant ses quelques cents et en déchirant ses livres. Il était brutal mais Brayne n'avait pas peur de lui il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour protester. Brayne n'a pas d'amis, pas d'alliés il n'a personne à qui parler, il n'en ressent pas le besoin. La Haine est suffisante. La Haine et l'Indifférence, qui le mutile impitoyablement, il se sent étranger à ce monde, il n'est pas à sa place : Manson est là pour le lui rappeler, lui faire comprendre à quel point il est différent. C'est comme si l'Humanité entière s'était soulevée contre lui, minables et puissants, lui crachant à la gueule comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une vermine. Son père s'évertuait à le lui rappeler chaque fois que sa main bourrue s'abattait sur sa peau, comme une terrible évidence, comme si le monde avait été créé pour que cette douleur lui soit infligée. Mais, au milieu de cette violence perverse et abrutie, Brayne brillait d'intelligence. Entre chaque gifle, chaque bousculade, le petit garçon réfléchissait, analysait, s'imprégnait des émotions et de ses ressentis. Et, très vite, il put calculer la fréquence et la violence de Ceara senior, il anticipa les réactions et les débordements de cet homme, calqua ses attitudes sur les siennes, se surprit à aimer ce qu'il faisait : car plus son père frappait, et plus Brayne le maitrisait. Son père, Luke, avait besoin de son fils pour vider son sac. Et sans Brayne, que pourrait faire son père ?_

_C'était un jeu subtil et dangereux, auquel il s'adonnait par un ennui profond, las de sa vie banale et ingrate. Son père n'était rien, une brute ivrogne que Brayne savait calmer et rendre fou, ce qu'il appréciait grandement. Son frère, James, s'opposait souvent à leur géniteur depuis qu'il était en âge de le faire, et redoublait d'effort depuis que ce dernier s'était complètement lâché sur le cadet de la famille._

_Avec Manson, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Il suffisait que le garçon le voit en train de traînasser dans les couloirs de l'école ou que Brayne frotte le papier en plastique d'un gâteau industriel ou de bonbon pour qu'il lui saute à la gorge et le rackette parfois, quand Brayne était trop lent, il le frappait, l'insultait de toutes ses forces. _

_« Rat. Rat. Rat. »_

_Manson avait attendu que la maitresse se détourne pour qu'il s'approche, la bouche pleine de biscuits, crachant des miettes sur son visage blanc et difforme. Il était gros, suant, et puait : il était la vermine._

_Il y avait quelque chose dans la domination qui intriguait Brayne. Fallait-il toujours faire preuve de violence pour montrer qu'on est le maître ? Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de la violence : il suffisait d'un regard, d'une certaine attitude faussement soumise, d'un tremblement inopiné de sa tête pour que Manson (ou son père) se croit vainqueur. Mais, en réalité, c'était Brayne qui le contrôlait. C'était Brayne qui était chaque jour sur son passage, c'était Brayne qui achetait ses gouters préférés c'était Brayne qui s'isolait pour fuir le soleil et compter ses malheureuses pièces en les faisant tinter exagérément c'était Brayne, encore une fois, qui se faisait passer pour une victime afin que lui, persuadé en voyant chaque jour son camarade plus docile et plus peureux, se voit comme son bourreau et persécuteur. Ce n'était que de la simple suggestion que Brayne avait mis en place durant une année entière. Il n'avait pas besoin de crier, pleure, ou fuir il fallait juste se faire passer pour faible, afin que ce pauvre garçon qui ressemble bien trop à son père se croit plus fort que lui et finisse par aimer ce jeu de domination._

_Au départ, Manson était gêné, ne comprenait pas, essayait de l'éviter : mais au fur et à mesure du temps, en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'ami à l'école, il avait eu besoin d'un exutoire, de quelqu'un à rabaisser, et Brayne avait baissé la tête avec plaisir. _

_Son thé, pas assez chaud cette fois-ci, dégageait une odeur particulière, qu'il humait avec délice. Il regrettait presque de ne pas pouvoir le boire, mais Manson, qui avait couru dehors sous le soleil de plomb, venait dans la cuisine de l'école pour se rafraichir. La grosse dame de la cantine mangeait dos à eux, ignorant les deux enfants Brayne, assis sur son petit tabouret, se mit à trembler à la vue de son bourreau ce dernier sourit, puis s'approcha lentement de sa proie._

_« J'ai soif, petit Rat. »_

_Brayne se mordit la lèvre, rapprochant involontairement sa tasse contre lui mais Manson tapa sur la table, le faisant sursauter, et il s'empara du mug, souriant de douleur, et Brayne eut envie d'hurler de rire. Manson n'était pas méchant, juste stupide, mais Brayne avait besoin de le tuer il avait besoin de vérifier ses capacités. Depuis de longues générations, la famille Ceara avait toujours été dans le meurtre : c'était au tour de Brayne. Manson n'était que le premier d'une longue série, le jeune garçon le savait bien._

_« T'es vraiment laid », siffla Manson en buvant le thé tiède, grimaçant. Cet imbécile détestait le thé, mais il détestait encore plus Brayne. « T'es qu'un sale bâtard, ta sœur est qu'une salope. T'es inutile. T'es moche, t'es seul, personne ne t'aime. Ton père te hait, ta famille n'est qu'un ramassis d'ordures…et personne ne t'aime. »_

_La cuisinière tourna légèrement la tête dans leur direction, mais ne le défendit pas pour autant Brayne Ceara la méprisait trop pour qu'elle ne s'en réjouisse._

_Le jeune Ceara sourit à son tortionnaire, les mains sagement croisées sur la table, n'ayant cure de ses dires : parce que tout ce que Manson lui reprochait ne reflétait que Manson lui-même. Parce que Manson avait besoin de Brayne pour exister. Parce que sans Brayne, Manson n'a plus qu'à se laisser couler._

_« Beurk, c'est dégoûtant ! » cracha ce dernier en jetant la tasse au sol._

_« Manson ! Où te crois-tu ? » La grosse femme postillonna du chocolat, faisant plisser le nez des enfants. Elle n'était qu'un gros porc._

_Manson grogna puis disparut dans le couloir, laissant Brayne seul avec la cuisinière. Il la regarda froidement, réfléchissant déjà à sa propre mort (lorsqu'il sera plus grand et aura quitté le primaire sans doute), mais elle lui rendit son regard méprisant, carrant instinctivement les épaules._

_« Nettoies ça, mon garçon, si tu ne veux pas que ta maitresse te retire un point de conduite. » grogna-t-elle en se détournant, perdant ainsi aux yeux du garçon qui la dominait._

_« Bien, madame. » susurra-t-il en la faisant frissonner._

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers les morceaux de céramique éparpillés sur le sol, satisfait. Il huma l'odeur du muguet salvatrice, essuyant l'eau répandue la mère de sa sœur Philip avait eu l'intelligence d'apprendre à sa fille les propriétés de certaines plantes : Phil s'essayait à faire des soupes, délicieuses et nutritives, des tisanes, ou prodiguait des soins avec les meilleures plantes. Mais, parfois, les plantes n'étaient pas comestibles : et le muguet en faisait partie._

_Trois jours plus tard, Manson, malade comme un chien, fut victime d'une crise cardiaque, âgé d'à peine sept ans. Brayne alla à son enterrement avec James, pleurant dans les jambes de son frère, les yeux de l'assemblée plein de pitié braqués sur sa personne, tous sachant à quel point il était proche du garçon. Et personne n'eut de soupçons._

* * *

><p>« Vous allez pas lui faire du mal, hein ? » Beth serrait son petit cake entre ses doigts, mais Tek lui souriait gaiement, tentant de la rassurer. Il était posté près de la cellule de James, accompagné de Phil et Daryl. James s'était couché tôt, soudainement épuisé, laissant son tour de garde à Glenn et Maggie. À peine avait-il disparu dans sa cellule que Daryl était allé chercher Phil, rejoignant Tek qui les attendait en sautillant, préparant un mauvais coup.<p>

« Et s'il attrape froid ? » demanda Rick, tout en les laissant tourner dans la salle commune pour dégager le passage.

« Ça va, on va lui laisser des pulls et des couvertures » riposta Tek. « C'est un homme, il survivra ! »

« Il est bientôt minuit, les gars » souffla Daryl en frottant ses mains. « Vous êtes prêts ? » ils hochèrent la tête, et Brayne apparut à côté d'eux, attendant le signal.

« T'inquiètes pas, Beth » la rassura Phil. « Il a l'habitude. »

Rick, qui les avaient vus ricaner sombrement, s'était joint à Beth par curiosité, pas du tout inquiet quant au sort du garçon. Daryl émit un petit sifflement, et Brayne pénétra la cellule de son frère à pas de loups. Il ressortit rapidement en hochant la tête, laissant les trois adultes prendre le relais. Les trois se saisirent des draps du matelas avec mille précautions pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme, le hissant hors de son lit. Beth s'avança pour poser son gâteau sur la petite table, intimidée. Sans un mot, ils sortirent lentement, se dirigeant vers la cour intérieure. Rick et Beth les suivirent, croisant Carol et Lori qui les imitèrent, tous se retrouvant dehors.

Ils finirent par poser leur paquet endormi au sol, soufflant un bon coup.

« Comment fait-il pour pas se réveiller ? » chuchota Lori en repensant à la nature nerveuse du jeune homme. Phil se retourna vers elle, hilare et fière, lui expliquant d'une voix de conspiratrice les étapes de leur blague. « Somnifères. On en a glissé dans sa nourriture, ce soir, aucune chance qu'il se réveille tout de suite ! »

Daryl, qui s'était éclipsé une minute auparavant, revint en portant un gros baril d'eau, qu'il traînait vers le petit groupe. Tek vint l'aider à le soulever, et tous deux se tenaient au-dessus du garçon, prêt à l'arroser avec une eau glacée par la saison.

« Reculez » chuchota Phil aux femmes, et celles-ci s'exécutèrent avec Rick.

Puis, sans prévenir, les deux hommes renversèrent l'intégralité du baril sur leur victime, qui ouvrit les yeux en hurlant.

« Joyeux anniversaire, James ! » Hurla plus fort Phil, riant en se tenant les côtes. James sauta sur lui-même, avalant de grandes goulées d'air, complètement gelé.

« Mais vous êtes malades ! »

Daryl et Tek se tapèrent dans la main, tout aussi hilares, tandis que le reste de l'assistance retenait son amusement. James commença à sauter sur place, toujours aussi choqué et tremblant, tentant vainement de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, à la vue de sa sœur qui se foutait pleinement de sa gueule, il retira ses Doc Martens pour les balancer sur sa famille ; Phil en reçut une en pleine tête, et se mit à fuir en ricanant.

« J'vous f'rai la peau, bande d'enfoirés ! » hurla-t-il à ses assaillants, qui battaient en retraite misérablement. « Vous entendez ?! J'vous tuerai dans votre sommeil ! »

Il jura si fort que Beth rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et il se vengea en frappant du pied le baril vide, qui roula un peu plus loin. Il claquait des dents en grelottant, certain de tomber malade après ça. Il remarqua enfin les quatre autres qui l'observaient tranquillement, comme si cela leur paraissait normal. En vérité, vivre avec la fratrie Dixon-Ceara presque au complet donnait lieu à ce genre de scènes plus souvent qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé, mais James n'avait pas l'attention d'y réfléchir maintenant.

« Bah alors ? » gronda-t-il en ouvrant ses bras, l'air mauvais. « Vous avez pas un truc à m'dire ?! »

« Bon anniversaire ? » couina Carol, retenant un gloussement goguenard.

Lori se cachait la bouche derrière sa main, ses yeux mutins riant de sa situation. Beth le lui souhaita si joyeusement qu'il eut envie de lui plonger la tête dans un autre baril d'eau, son innocence si naturelle en devenait énervante. Il renifla de dépit, s'attirant encore plus d'amusement de la part des autres, avant d'éternuer bruyamment ; il releva la tête d'un geste sec et fier, avant de retourner à l'intérieur, récupérant une couverture trouée à l'entrée.

« Je crois qu'il a dix-neuf ans, aujourd'hui », confia Rick en rentrant, soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. « Mais comment font Glenn et Maggie pour tenir dans la tour par ce froid pareil ? »

Lori le regardait d'un air cachottier, souriant à demi. « A ton avis ? Ils se tiennent chaud en- »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris » concéda son mari en levant les yeux au ciel, déclenchant le rire de sa femme.

Ils étaient en passe de se réconcilier pour de bon, l'un comme l'autre acceptant de se remettre en question. Même Carl était plus détendu, et avec l'hiver et la promiscuité, cette détente se révélait bienvenue. Daryl et Tek continuaient de chasser, mais les prises se faisaient moindres et plus petites. Cependant, la quantité extravagante de denrées de la cantine leur assurait un ventre plein pour tout l'hiver ; de plus, avec le froid et les pluies fortes, les Rôdeurs se faisaient moins nombreux et moins virulents, ce qui était une accalmie fort bien accueillie.

Ce qui animait surtout leurs journées étaient les Ceara. Du fait de leur nature nerveuse et énergique, ils avaient du mal à tenir en place dans la prison, alors que les autres se prélassaient avec bonheur. Une excitation commune les animaient et semblaient les rendre survoltés. Daryl, qui passait la majeure partie de son temps soit dehors soit avec eux, semblait lui aussi touché de manière plus tenue, mais réelle ; et à cinq, ils s'adonnaient à des blagues et des pièges les uns aux autres, ou bien alors ils s'engueulaient ou se bagarraient. Si les premières semaines tous avaient eu un peu peur qu'ils dérapent et que l'éclat finissent en bain de sang, ils comprirent au fil du temps que ce n'était jamais bien dangereux. Et puis, parfois, quand ils finissaient par être lourds, ils s'enfuyaient dans la forêt, disparaissant quelques heures afin de se calmer. Quand ils n'étaient pas réunis dans la même pièce, ils redevenaient tous plus civilisés, plus gentils. Et puis, quand quelque un avait quelque chose à faire, ils étaient toujours d'accord pour aider, leur énergie se déversant par tous les moyens possibles. Les quatre étaient surexcités en permanence, ne tenait pas en place ; Daryl et Tek étaient les plus calmes de la Fratrie, et le Dixon ne semblait jamais ennuyé par le vacarme de ses proches, comme il l'avait toujours fait dans sa jeunesse. Au milieu d'eux, il était à sa place, Rick le sentait bien ; et tous s'attendrissaient devant la relaxation évidente du chasseur. Après tout, il le méritait bien, depuis Sofia.

Les hivers de Géorgie étaient courts, mais rudes ; ils avaient donc tout prévu pour rester à l'intérieur, et demain serait la dernière journée de sortie du groupe. Ils mettraient en place quelques sécurités, ils avaient déjà commencé à fortifier la prison. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux, et les Ceara avaient laissé leur maisonnette en l'état, qu'ils gardaient comme planque. Personne ne se ferait voir en forêt par des temps pareils, les chances de trouver la maison étaient donc presque nulles. Axel et Oscar restait dans leurs limites, et Rick et Tek avait décidé de lâcher un peu la surveillance des prisonniers, qui gagnaient peu à peu un semblant de confiance.

Quand Rick passa devant la cellule de James, le gamin s'était déjà rendormi, emmitouflé dans le gilet noir de Daryl, un gros col roulé et deux couvertures récupérées dans les cellules vides. Toute trace du cake avait disparu, il n'y avait même pas une miette. Il ronflait légèrement, attirant le regard attendri du policier, tandis que lui-même montait se coucher. Il croisa Phil, qui descendait de l'étage pour retourner à la salle commune, une tasse de thé à la main. Ils avaient réussi à fabriquer un poêle avec les ustensiles de la prison, leur permettant une multitude de choses ; et le groupe ne se lassait pas des tasses de thé ou café. Il posa brièvement ses doigts sur son épaule, appréciant la jeune fille. Carl restait souvent avec Beth ou Phil, à qui il parlait de ses petits secrets. La jeune femme l'écoutait avec attention, experte dans l'apprivoisement de petit garçon ; Rick ne savait pas de quoi les deux discutaient, mais son fils semblait reprendre confiance en lui, ce qui le rendait plus enfantin. Lori avait le ventre bien rond, et ne tarderait pas à accoucher, selon Hershel, ce serait au début du printemps.

Il passa devant la cellule de Brayne, qui lisait à la lueur des bougies. Il s'arrêta, les mains dans les poches, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Et si tu finissais ton livre demain ? »

« Je ne peux pas. » Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête, tournant une page. « Il est trop bien. »

Rick gloussa un peu, amusé. « _Flamme l'Etalon sauvage, _c'est ça ? J'ai bien aimé le lire, moi aussi. »

« Hum. »

Le policier se détourna, soupirant. Personne n'arrivait à attirer réellement l'attention du garçon ; tous le fuyaient un peu, gênés par son stoïcisme déroutant, et il s'isolait souvent pour lire en paix. Il allait partir lorsque le petit garçon chuchota son nom, l'air gêné.

« Parle, Brayne, n'aie pas peur. » Rick revint vers le lit, l'expression avenante. Son propre fils était dans les bras de sa mère, et Brayne était seul il pouvait bien lui accorder du temps.

« Dis… Tu veux bien me lire ma page ? Je somnole, en fait, et… »

« Bien sûr ! »

Rick s'assit sur le matelas miteux, prenant le livre, soulagé c'était bien la première chose rationnelle que le garçon faisait en sa présence. Le policier n'aimait pas voir un gamin aussi indifférent en ces jours sombres, c'était toujours un signe qui était bien trop souvent négatif. A l'âge de Brayne, ce comportement s'avérait encore plus dangereux : le garçon devait

« … _Les quelque trente juments et leurs poulains aux longues jambes fluettes continuaient de paître sans un regard pour leur chef. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets : un signal de l'étalon à l'approche du danger suffirait à leur faire abandonner leur pâturage. Mais quel danger pouvait bien menacer les chevaux dans ce paradis ? Et quel animal oserait affronter les terribles sabots de l'étalon ? »_

Le policier s'arrêta dans sa lecture. Les lignes semblaient avoir été spécialement choisies pour lui, comme un message cynique qui lui rappelait combien sa situation était précaire, dans cette prison infestée. Les prisonniers ne sortaient pas de leur périmètre, comme promis les grilles et les rondes suffisaient pour que le groupe se sente en sécurité, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Brayne dormait déjà, et Rick souffla de soulagement, ne souhaitant pas continuer sa lecture. _Mais quel danger pouvait bien menacer les chevaux dans ce paradis ? _Ce n'est qu'un livre, un stupide livre, rien de plus : Rick avait besoin de sommeil.

Baillant, Rick oublia Brayne, se dirigeant vers son lit, les paupières lourdes.

* * *

><p>« Daaarly chériii ! »<p>

« Arrête avec ce surnom stupide ou j'te fracasse la gueule. »

Phil ronchonna, mais s'assit face au chasseur en silence. Ils étaient seuls, Maggie et Glenn dans leur tour et eux dans la salle commune, éclairée par quelques bougies. Un poêle de fortune contenait encore quelques braises fumantes qui apportaient un peu de chaleur à la pièce. L'homme avait les jambes posées sur la table, nettoyant ses ongles, un cure-dent dans la bouche. Phil le regarda intensément, variant entre sa tête et ses jambes, mais il ne broncha pas ; elle les poussa alors si soudainement et violemment qu'il perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapant in extremis au bord de la table. _Dommage, _pensa Phil, qui brandit un jeu d'échec pour éviter la fureur de son aîné. Il la foudroya du regard, mais ne pipa mot, s'asseyant correctement. Il lui grogna une insulte qu'elle ignora, tout sourire, et posa son jeu la table.

C'était leur petit rituel, qu'ils perpétraient à l'abri des regards, tel un secret ; chaque nuit, l'un comme l'autre ne trouvant pas le sommeil, ils se réunissaient ici et jouaient aux échecs durant de longues heures. Daryl n'aurait pas supporté qu'un autre le voit si concentré sur de stupides pièces en bois, le menton posé sur la table et souriant. Il aimait ce jeu, encore plus que le poker ; et Phil se révélait être sa partenaire de jeu préférée.

La femme disposa les pions en silence, et il commença la partie en déplaçant son cavalier.

La première fois qu'ils y avaient joué, ils avaient dix ans. Merle et Tek étaient là, et ils les gardaient en l'absence des pères. Les deux s'étaient retrouvés bourrés aux aurores, et regardaient la télé en riant comme des porcs. Phil avait volé un jeu d'échec à la bibliothèque la plus proche, et avait voulu jouer. Et Daryl, qui s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, avait accepté.

Phil avait perdu deux soldats et un fou quand un gémissement se fit entendre dans le bloc C ; ils tendirent l'oreille, mais un ronflement sonore retentit, et ils retournèrent au jeu.

Daryl avait vite compris les règles du jeu, et ils avaient joués parties sur parties toute la sainte journée, jusqu'à ce que Merle se tourne pour la première fois de ladite journée pour les interpeller ; il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. Les deux adolescents les avaient regardés manipuler les pièces avec hébétement, puis terreur ; Phil comme Daryl s'amusait follement, mais Merle prit peur pour une raison inconnue. Au bout de trois parties, il attrapa l'échiquier qu'il jeta à la poubelle rageusement, en le traitant d'imbéciles.

Il gronda à la perte de son dernier cavalier, mordillant l'arrête de son pouce avec anxiété, le menton docilement posé dans sa main. Phil attendait patiemment, triturant un paquet de cigarettes entre ses doigts. Sa montre affichait deux heures du matin, mais il n'était pas fatigué. Il fixa Phil, qui se grattait le menton d'un air suspect. Il était sûr de l'avoir au prochain coup, elle n'avait qu'à avancer ce petit soldat, dernier rempart avec son Roi. Mais elle déplaça son cavalier, mettant sa Reine à lui en danger.

Soupirant, il recula son fou, et son menton atterrit brutalement sur la table par dépit, faisant sourire Philip.

Après la colère de Merle, les deux enfants n'avaient pas osé rejouer durant de longues années. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi son frère s'était énervé ; il l'avait juste regardé jouer, et…

« Et merde ! »

« Echec et mat », clama Daryl, et Phil couina de désespoir.

Sa tête, qu'il avait laissé choir sur la table froide, se releva avec fierté. Il prit une craie posée au sol, et indiqua sur le mur le score. 15-13 pour lui, il était fier de cette petite victoire. Il retourna s'asseoir en face de son amie, récupérant la cigarette qu'elle lui tendait. Elle se leva et grimpa sur la gazinière, ouvrant une petite fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée. Elle redescendit, sautillant joyeusement sur ses pieds, toute défaite oubliée.

« J't'ai jamais d'mandé, mais…quand James est né, tu le détestais. Comment t'as fait, pour l'aimer, un jour ? »

Phil cacha le jeu dans un trou sous le dessous de la table, cachette de leur secret, relevant les yeux vers son ami. En voilà une question étrange, mais légitime. James avait tué sa mère, c'est ce qu'elle avait répété la première année. C'était comme une fatalité : aussi loin que qu'elle se souvenait, les Ceara avaient toujours tué, tous avaient les mains tâchées de sang ; James n'avait que perpétré la tradition, il était juste précoce et innocent ; mais Phil l'avait haï.

« J'sais pas. J't'avoue qu'au départ, je cachais son existence », lâcha-t-elle en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier. « Avec le temps, il est devenu une belle gueule, j'voyais plus l'intérêt de cacher que c'était mon frère. » tenta-t-elle en souriant, mais le regard pince-sans-rire de Daryl la ravisa.

« Un soir, alors qu'il braillait, mon père l'a secoué pour qu'il se calme. C'a été violent, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Pas qu'il meurt, non, j'ai souffert en voyant son cou valdinguer d'avant en arrière à toute vitesse, c'était… J'ai pensé qu'un si petit enfant ne pouvait pas souffrir comme ça. Maman n'aurait pas voulu, tu vois. »

Le silence retomba, les deux tournés vers les braises encore bien résistantes et tièdes. Une autre heure s'était écoulée, et ils durent se résigner à fermer la fenêtre à cause du froid.

« A Atlanta…il déraillait vraiment, tu sais. Je ne le voyais pas souvent, mais Tek avait du mal, lui aussi. Tu le connais, il a beau avoir une grande gueule… Je sais qu'il dealait, qu'il se droguait, qu'il commençait à prendre le même chemin que moi. J'pouvais rien y faire », chuchota-t-elle les yeux baissés.

Daryl l'écoutait, immobile et sage, les mains sous les aisselles.

« Ca me rendait folle, de pas pouvoir l'aider. De pas pouvoir lui faire comprendre…il…il se transformait en Merle, Daryl. » Le chasseur frissonna.

« Il s'est forcé à être comme nous avant pour « la tradition », selon lui. Mais en fait, il voulait juste se venger. Il voulait juste nous faire souffrir, rien de plus. Il était si… rancunier ! Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, pas vrai ? Ce n'était que justice. Je passais mon temps à l'oublier, je le laissais tomber. A quoi je m'attendais, franchement ? C'est comme l'arroseur arrosé je l'aimais déjà trop lorsqu'il est parti en vrille, c'était trop tard : mais lui avait encore du temps pour me détester. »

« Dis pas ça. » Daryl vint toucher la main froide de Phil, saisissant brièvement ses doigts. « C'est un bon p'tit gars, un vrai mec. Il a survécu jusqu'ici et haut la main, il supporte très bien les évènements. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un bon p'tit gars qu'il n'a pas le droit de me détester. »

« C'est fini, tout ça ! » Le brun fuyait son regard, inspirant profondément, gêné. Phil avait accepté la rancœur qui soufflait dans le cœur de sa famille, elle ne voulait pas se mentir mais le reconnaitre devant elle restait assez complexe pour Daryl.

« Je m'en veux chaque jour. » Chuchota-t-elle froidement. « C'est inscrit sur mon front, hein ? _Lâche. _J'ai beau essayer, ça ne s'efface pas. Ça va me coûter, je le sens. A vos yeux, rien n'est plus pareil depuis la mort de ton père. On pensait qu'une fois partis, ils nous laisseraient tranquille… Et finalement, ils continuent de nous rouer de coups, ces enfoirés ! »

Elle lâcha un petit rire, levant les yeux au ciel, comme si elle pouvait encore s'adresser à son père. Où était-il, maintenant ? Sur une chaise roulante, à moitié dévoré, à attendre un humain qui ne viendra certainement jamais ?

« J'suis désolé, Phil. Vraiment. »

« Pour quoi ? Tout est de ma faute, pas la peine d'être gentil. »

Le chasseur baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas sur ce sujet.

« J'aurais dû être là » répondit-il néanmoins.

« Non. _Personne _n'aurait dû être là. Merle serait encore… »

« On n'y peut rien, faut qu'tu t'y fasses. C'est trop tard, et ça ne doit pas nous ralentir. »

« Comment peux-tu si bien prendre la mort de ton frère ? »

Daryl se renfrogna, surpris. _Merle est mort. _Cette phrase n'avait toujours aucun sens dans son esprit, tout était faux. Il avait mal, terriblement mal, comme une soif qu'on ne peut étancher, après avoir fumé trop de joints. Il lui fallait la présence de son frère, c'était impératif : alors comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que tenir debout sans lui ?

« Parce qu'il est là, tu vois. » Expliqua-t-il en pointant son cœur du doigt. « Il m'a jamais quitté, je crois. Parfois, je l'entends, je le vois en face de moi, à me gueuler dessus et me reprocher tout et n'importe quoi. Il me rabaisse, comme d'habitude. Mais… » Il chercha ses mots l'espace d'un instant, fixant le plafond. « Ca m'_aide. _Je dois lui montrer qu'il a tort, que je ne suis pas qu'la p'tite merde qui reste accroché à ses pompes. Tu comprends ? »

« Ouais. »

Un ange passa sans que Daryl ne tente de reprendre la parole, fixant la fenêtre.

« Ça va, avec Brayne ? Y parle pas trop, encore moins à toi. C'est quoi, l'problème ? »

Phil sourit douloureusement, revenant à lui. Le souffle violent du froid s'insinuait dans la prison, les faisant frissonner. Tous deux avaient envie de se réfugier dans leur drap chaud, mais aucun ne voulait se lever.

« Je sais pas. A vrai dire… Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien. »

« Qui peut aller bien d'nos jours ? »

« Non, je ne dis pas qu'il est malheureux, il ne va pas bien dans un autre sens… »

Elle se tut une minute, réfléchissant à formuler sa phrase. Même James avait du mal à le déloger de son mutisme, et Daryl avait l'air de véritablement se faire du souci pour lui. Daryl avait toujours été le plus émotif de la fratrie, et il était aussi le plus discret : mais Phil le connaissait bien, ce semblant de frère, et elle savait qu'il était plutôt « papa poule » avec James et Brayne. Surtout James…petit, Daryl le laissait tout faire, quitte à en pâtir ; il disait qu'il était trop petit pour comprendre les choses, qu'il ne se voyait pas engueuler un marmot à peine plus grand que ses bottes, qu'il aurait bien le temps de le corriger plus tard…et ses posters, sa guitare se retrouvaient déchirés ou cassés. Aujourd'hui, chaque fois que James était partant pour une connerie, il avait toujours l'aval et la protection de Daryl. Petit, James savait comment s'y prendre pour le ruiner en glaces et confiseries ; et jamais Daryl ne rechignait à ses caprices.

Et Brayne…Brayne était intelligent, sérieux, appliqué et réfléchi. Il était trop intelligent, trop sûr de lui, trop… Elever Brayne avait été plus difficile que James. Enfant déjà, il se révéla vicieux ; quand on lui refusait une chose, il avait ce regard glaçant et véritablement mauvais qu'il vous balançait dans le but de vous faire du mal. Il aimait tuer les insectes, il passait son temps à les réduire en charpie. Ses plus jeunes années, il n'avait pas accepté son autorité, puis s'y était plié de mauvaises grâces. Il n'était cependant pas méchant avec elle, ce n'est qu'un enfant, mais elle l'avait déjà vu faire punir d'autres enfants à sa place ou bien se venger de ses camarades moqueurs. Elle l'avait laissé faire, parce qu'ils vivaient dans un monde de brutes, et que son autonomie et sa précocité lui assurait une adolescence plus sûre et prudente que James.

Mais un jour…un jour, l'un des camarades qui martyrisaient son frère fut déclaré mort, empoisonné au sein même de l'école. Aucune preuve, aucun témoin, aucun coupable : mais Phil avait su dès l'instant où elle prit connaissance de la mort de ce gros garçon, Manson, que ce meurtre ne pouvait être que de Brayne. Pour la première fois, il lui avait fait _peur. _Elle avait gardé le silence, effrayée, et s'était inconsciemment éloignée de lui. Brayne était comme son fils, et quelque chose en lui puait la Mort. C'avait été l'erreur de sa vie, d'ignorer le signal d'alarme et ce sentiment morbide ; et c'était leur premier groupe qui en avait payé le prix.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. » Dit-elle dans un souffle, s'attirant le sérieux de son ami. « Il est mauvais. »

« Comment ça ? » Daryl n'avait jamais vu le petit s'énerver ou vouloir faire du mal, il aimait bien ce gosse ; il était son parrain, après tout, et si James ressemblait à Merle, alors Brayne devait ressembler à Daryl ; la Fratrie avait toujours fonctionné ainsi.

« Il est pas comme nous », continua-t-elle, sombre. « Il est vraiment différent. »

« Du genre ? » S'énerva le chasseur, qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. « Qu'est-ce qu'tu caches ? »

Elle évita son regard les premières secondes, l'alarmant. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table, inquiet, et reposa sa question d'une voix plus grave et empressée. Phil aurait voulu disparaître, comme il y avait quatre ans, et se retrouver pour de vrai dans sa voiture accidentée pour y mourir, enfin. Mais Carl et Lori s'insinuaient dans son esprit, un sentiment de culpabilité la rongeait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire, pas encore. Il fallait que quelqu'un stoppe cette routine abjecte, la routine meurtrière des Ceara, que quelqu'un dérègle la machine. Depuis toujours, les Ceara, majoritairement composé d'hommes, étaient des êtres violents et dangereux. Son père lui avait appris à tuer très tôt, pour compenser le fils qu'il aurait voulu avoir, et ses enfants s'étaient révélés doués pour ce genre de chose, surtout le plus petit. Il fallait que ça cesse.

Elle souffla un bon coup tournant ses yeux verts dans ceux plus clairs de son ami, le regardant gravement. Il était temps d'en finir.

« Notre premier groupe a tenu longtemps. En fait, il aurait pu tenir aussi bien voire mieux que le vôtre. On était tous prêts et forts, on avait déjà tous tué. » Elle balaya ses cheveux fins qui retombaient sur ses yeux en mèches folles, une flamme étrange brûlant au sein de ses prunelles.

« Au bout de trois mois à gambader de villes en villes, on s'était installés dans une ferme, sûre et cachée. James, moi et Tek, on était juste partis pour trois heures, juste le temps d'élargir notre périmètre et trouver de l'essence. Brayne était resté avec les huit autres, juste trois heures… Il les a tués. Il les a tous tués. Empoisonnés. A notre retour, il était déjà en train d'enfoncer un pieu dans leur tête. »

Daryl se recula avec horreur, livide. Brayne, l'enfant d'à peine dix ans ? Mais comment…? Non, c'était impossible. Une mauvaise blague, tout comme le reste ! Comment Brayne aurait pu venir à bout de plusieurs adultes ? Malgré son intelligence remarquable, Daryl ne l'imaginait pas tuer. Comme il n'aurait jamais cru, quelques années auparavant, que Phil tue son père. Mais Brayne, ce petit garçon solitaire et renfermé, comment…

Et soudain, il comprit. Brayne, qui n'était jamais vraiment seul ; Brayne, qui refusait de s'intégrer avec les autres ; Brayne, qui ne participait à aucune tâche, qui ne touchait à rien qui pouvait passer dans leur estomac. Brayne surveillé, tenu à l'écart, toujours au centre des préoccupations de ses aînés. Le malaise évident de Beth en sa présence, cette aura sombre qui semblait faire partie de son être, Brayne Ceara, héritier d'une famille de tueurs et de voleurs, Brayne au sang chaud et contaminé par celui de son père, ce pauvre Brayne victime de son père, comme sa sœur et son frère, enfermé dans ce cercle vicieux et infini. Cette histoire un peu floue avec la mort de son camarade de classe, dont il avait vaguement entendu parler. Tout cela lui sauta aux yeux avec temps de force qu'il battit frénétiquement des paupières, perdu.

« On avait décidé de rester en mouvement pour ne plus croiser personne. Il nous a fait comprendre qu'il n'admettrait personne d'autre que nous dans sa famille. Il ne les acceptera jamais, Daryl. » Le chasseur pensa aux femmes et à Carl en train d'agoniser en se serrant la gorge, mais Phil ne s'arrêtait pas.

« Il pense que ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, c'est un _jeu. _Il pense qu'il peut nous guider, nous faire survivre. Il dit qu'il a déjà remporté la partie, qu'il est prêt à tout pour la famille. Il…Il est _dingue_.»

Ses yeux fuyaient à nouveau son ami, les pupilles dilatées. Ses derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure quasi-inaudible, mais Daryl fut frappé par ces mots avec une violence inouïe. Il se laissa retomber sur son dossier, l'air hébété et dépassé.

« Mais comment vous avez pu le laisser faire ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est notre frère », répliqua-t-elle. « On est peut-être des tueurs, mais on ne tue pas notre petit frère » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Le tuer était la seule solution restante, c'était inéluctable : mais Daryl lui-même se révoltait à cette idée. Il souffla comme un bœuf, la tête entre ses mains.

« Il doit y avoir une solution. Tu dois lui parler. »

Il leva les yeux en l'absence de réponse de la cadette, croisant son regard douloureux et glacé.

« Quoi encore ? » grogna-t-il, renfrogné, et Phil ouvrit la bouche.

« Il croit que je ne suis pas vivante. Que je ne suis qu'une illusion, une hallucination. Depuis ma…mort, il ne m'a plus vue comme avant. Je suis encore de la famille, mais je suis… Les rares occasions où il s'adresse à moi, il m'appelle _**Fantôme.**_ »

Une grille dans le bloc A claqua brusquement, les faisant sursauter. Un vent froid vint s'insinuer dans la salle et le bloc D, les frigorifiant encore plus. C'était un vent si froid que le chasseur sentit son cœur se briser sous le gel, et un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de son être. Il avait senti le Vent du Nord.

« Mais…je ne comprends pas. Il a largement eu le temps pour faire du mal aux autres, ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient. »

« Réfléchis : nous sommes dans une prison, l'hiver arrive, nous ne sommes même pas retournés dans la maisonnette pour récupérer nos affaire. Le moment le plus propice serait… »

« L'été. Quand vous aurez une fenêtre pour partir. Ou alors, vous garderez la prison. »

« Pas nous, on. Tu fais partie de la famille, toi aussi. Mais peut-être qu'il est juste troublé, il ne se rend peut-être pas compte… Je veux dire, on a tous fait des erreurs. »

« Je dois en parler à Rick. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu sais qu'il le tuera. Mais on ne peut pas rester sans réagir. Peut-être que toi… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'pourrais bien lui dire ? T'crois qu'il m'écout'ra, _moi ? »_

Il se leva, chancelant légèrement, mais se redressa. Phil leva les yeux, toujours aussi impressionnée par sa carrure, et attendait qu'il reprenne la parole.

« L'hiver approche », souffla-t-il, et il se sentit stupide ; un regard en coin lui confirma que Phil n'avait pas suivi, alors il développa. « Il fera rien c't'hiver, il sait bien qu'il a besoin de nous. »

Elle hocha la tête, se levant à son tour, prête à suivre ses ordres. Un instant, il se retrouva dix ans en arrière, caché en pleine nuit derrière une benne à ordure, expliquant à Merle et Phil la procédure de leur vol imminent. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses souvenirs, et reprit.

« On renforce la surveillance. Je risque pas la vie des autres, surtout avec Lori. Et au moindre geste suspect, on l'enferme. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de consentement, et il ferma les yeux en poussant un énième soupir. « J'vais pioncer. On voit ça d'main. »

* * *

><p>« Bon, c'est la dernière du quartier. On voit et ensuite on rentre, O.K. ? »<p>

Phil et Tek approuvèrent, et Rick leur sourit. Ils avaient été les seuls à sortir, les autres préférant se tenir au chaud à la prison, et le policier ne regrettait pas son choix. Tek était devenu au fil des rondes et des « nettoyages » un ami et un confident attentif, qui n'hésitait pas à faire part de sa vie d'avant. La plupart du temps, il parlait de l'armée et de ses marchés pas honnêtes, lui avouant son véritable travail : dealer de drogue. Pour suivre Merle, disait-il, son meilleur ami et son frère. Rick se sentait un peu gêné, car le Merle de Tek était un homme con mais pas méchant, qui avait déraillé par mégarde mais qui n'avait jamais dévié de son objectif : faire survivre son petit frère.

Mais le policier n'avait qu'une seule image de cet homme : un drogué névrosé et compulsif abandonné sur un toit.

La maison était vide et silencieuse, et la couche de poussière donnait une atmosphère morbide au lieu. Ils fouillèrent le rez-de-chaussée, récupérant deux boites d'haricots blancs et un pot de cerises confites.

« Les gars, j'vais jeter un coup d'œil en haut, j'vous fais signe si j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Phil leur sourit et trottina jusqu'aux escaliers, n'attendant pas de réponse. Rick avait bien compris qu'avec les Ceara, les réprimandes ou les objections étaient inutiles : ils étaient très autonomes et préféraient se débrouiller seuls, leur donnant un certain côté sauvage qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Daryl était pareil, grognant et jurant lorsqu'on osait lui proposer de l'aide. Le groupe avait arrêté depuis longtemps d'essayer de le seconder, répondant docilement à son appel lorsqu'il jugeait cela utile ; la fille disparut rapidement à l'étage, le laissant seul avec Tek, qui vérifiait par les fenêtres que les rares Rôdeurs présents ne s'avançaient pas vers leur maison. Rick fila dans la cuisine, cherchant quelques couverts à ramener. Il revint rapidement les mains pleines, fourrant ses trouvailles dans son sac.

« Dis, pour Merle…Il est mort comment ? »

Le policier se figea, surpris. La question avait surgi si rapidement qu'il resta muet de longues minutes, confrontant ses prunelles bleues à celles du militaire. L'homme affichait une expression neutre, tel un observateur indifférent à la scène, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de son ami ; il n'eut pas le cœur de mentir, et se redressa lentement sans détourner les yeux.

« Atlanta. Il tirait à tout va et cognait T-Dog. Je l'ai attaché à un toit, et la clef des menottes est tombée dans un conduit. J'ai dû le laisser là-bas. Quand on est revenu, il n'y avait aucun Rôdeur ni Merle, juste une scie et…sa main. On a suivi les traces de sang, mais on a fini par les perdre. »

Il n'y eut ni colère, ni tristesse dans les yeux de Tek. Il ne s'énerva pas, ne dit pas un mot ; mais il se mit à rire, fort, un rire sincère et surpris.

« Ah, le con ! » ria-t-il en se tapant le front. « C'est bien mon p'tit enfoiré d'Merle, ça ! »

« Heu. » rajouta Rick, un peu déboussolé. « Ah. » Finit-il en croyant mieux faire, mais ferma la bouche et se contenta de fixer son ami.

« T'aurais dû me le dire tout de suite, qu'il n'était pas mort ! Il doit être le roi d'Atlanta maintenant ! » Il avait arrêté de rire et souriait d'un air candide ; le policier n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage. Immédiatement, ils dégainèrent leur machette avant de se diriger vers l'escalier, alertes.

« Phil ? » chuchota l'aîné Ceara, prêt à bondir chercher sa cousine.

« Ça va, y'en avait un mais il bougera plus, maintenant ! » répondit la femme avec entrain, leur permettant de souffler. « J'arrive dans deux minutes ! »

« D'acc' § » Tek se détourna de l'étage suivi de Rick, retournant à son pillage sans plus parler de Merle Dixon.

* * *

><p>Andréa fixait la brune avec ébahissement. Elle et Michonne avait trouvé cette maison deux jours plus tôt, leur permettant de se reposer quelques temps. La blonde commençait à faiblir, et sentait un début de grippe la saisir ; cette halte était plus que bienvenue, avec sa fièvre, et Michonne avait décidé d'y passer la semaine. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, aux alentours, et les Rôdeurs de la Noire couvrait la porte qui menait au jardin. Andréa venait de se lever lorsqu'un bruit de voiture s'était fait entendre ; et trois personnes étaient rentrées à l'intérieur de leur abri, fouillant dans leurs réserves. Deux voix d'hommes s'étaient faites entendre, les amenant à la prudence ; elles s'étaient réfugiées dans la dernière chambre, prêtes à tuer n'importe quel intrus, mais celui-ci n'était que Phil, cette fille qu'elles avaient croisé environ un mois plus tôt, dans une cabane pourrie. Michonne avait été tellement surprise de voir qu'elle avait manqué son coup, son sabre s'enfonçant dans la porte avec un bruit mat. Phil s'était dégagée par miracle, et l'avait repoussé par réflexe. La voix du premier homme était montée jusqu'à elles, les faisant frissonner, mais Phil avait tout simplement menti avant de refermer doucement la porte. À présent, elle les fixait tour à tour avec méfiance, la main sur un poignard long comme le bras.<p>

« O.K., les voleuses de bœuf », chuchota-t-elle en serrant les dents. « Va falloir payer, pour ça. »

« Toi et tes p'tits copains, vous êtes en train de piller dans notre réserve », gronda Michonne, pas effrayée pour un sou. « Ça vaut bien quelques foutus morceaux de viande séchée ! »

Andréa toussa dans sa manche, haletante. Sa fièvre se faisait plus forte, et sa tête lourde, mais elle resta droite sur ses pieds.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant », riposta la brune. « J'aurais pu crever de faim ! »

« T'avais un toit et de la nourriture chez toi », contra la samouraï « et t'as survécu alors viens pas te plaindre ! »

Phil sembla réfléchir un instant, fusillant la Noire du regard ; mais Michonne ne baissa pas les yeux, tendue comme un arc.

« L'hiver va être très froid, cette année », articula Phil. « C'est pas cette bicoque qui vous protégera, et les Ombres vous remarqueront un jour. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » grogna l'avocate entre deux toux. Phil braqua ses prunelles vertes sur sa personne, impassible, mais l'air malade et le teint livide de la blonde la dissuadait de s'énerver.

« Grouille-toi, Phil ! » cria l'inconnu en bas, ravivant la tension dans la pièce. Phil soupira, puis baissa lentement la main tendue vers son arme.

« J'vais pas vous laisser crever comme ça. » finit-elle par grogner avec réticence. J'connais une maisonnette, pas loin. J'l'ai abandonnée mais elle est protégée et j'suis quasi-sûre que personne ne l'a encore trouvée. »

Phil fouilla quelques secondes ses poches, puis elle leur lança une carte de la région, où un point rouge indiquait probablement la maison. « Z'avez qu'à s'squatter. Moi j'me casse, à plus. »

Elle ramassa son sac tombé au sol, leur jetant un dernier regard condescendant.

« Pourquoi tu nous aide ? » questionna Andréa, suspicieuse. Tout cela avait l'air d'un énorme piège. Phil eut un petit sourire, leva les yeux au ciel, mais répondit « Si j'avais été à votre place…moi aussi j'aurais volé ce bœuf. » Puis elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle, annonçant à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient rentrer.

Elles attendirent en silence que le moteur de leur voiture s'éloigne, avant de s'aventurer prudemment dans la maison. Il n'y avait plus rien à manger, ils avaient tout pris ; Michonne jura, furieuse, et Andréa se jeta sur le canapé.

« J'crois bien qu'on est dans la merde. »

* * *

><p>« Ça a l'air sur. »<p>

Michonne détourna les yeux de la maison pour les figer sur Andréa. Elles étaient arrivées ici deux jours après la rencontre avec Phil, s'interrogeant longuement sur le plan qu'elle leur avait donné. Tout avait l'air d'un piège et au départ, elles ne comptaient pas s'y réfugier ; mais les Rôdeurs s'étaient amassés dans leur rue, sentant inconsciemment leur présence, et à moins d'être complètement silencieuses et invisibles, elles ne pouvaient pas rester. Le froid s'intensifiait de jour en jour, et les maisons devenaient de plus en plus froides. La nourriture se faisait rare, leur marche lente et leur moral baissait. Avaient-elles eu le choix ?

« On fait le tour, mais on reste cachées » concéda Michonne. Elles étaient à une quinzaine de mètres, à la limite de la clairière ; le soir tombait, et aucun Rôdeur ne s'était présenté dans les environs. Un vent froid soufflait entre les arbres, rafraîchissant encore la température déjà basse. La gorge de la blonde la brûlait, et sa langue sèche réclamait de l'eau. Une barrière de piquets de bois dressés protégeait le jardin et l'habitation, où deux Rôdeurs aux bras et mâchoire coupés s'étaient embrochés. Les femmes en firent le tour sans détecter une once de vie, jusqu'au coucher du soleil. La nuit venant et n'ayant aucun visiteur, elles se permirent enfin d'approcher la maisonnette, les deux amis de Michonne les suivant docilement.

La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté, leur montrant une petite pièce d'entrée carrée, toute faite de bois et non meublée. Ni lumière ni bruit ne parvinrent à leurs oreilles, et la samouraï tourna sa tête vers la blonde. Cette dernière acquiesça à sa question muette, et son amie pénétra le lieu, sabre dégainé.

À l'intérieur, tout avait été prévu pour le confort. Des fauteuils, canapés et coussins avaient étés réunis dans le salon, les fenêtres barricadées et isolées précairement gardaient un peu de chaleur à l'intérieur. Une petite cheminée noircie et pleine de cendres leur indiqua une utilisation récente, mais le silence presque religieux des lieux leur assurait que personne n'y habitait. Elles posèrent leurs sacs près de la porte, toujours sur leur garde, et progressèrent en direction de la cuisine. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande, mais une petite table et un minuscule plan de travail était suffisant pour les satisfaire ; un poêle fabriqué de fortune faisait office de gazinière, et les placards attirèrent leur attention. En l'ouvrant, Andréa poussa un petit cri face au trésor qu'ils cachaient ; des dizaines de boites s'alignaient là, conserves ou confitures, fruits confits et nourriture sous vide, boites de céréales et diverses sauces. Il y avait même deux ou trois sachets de soupes lyophilisées ainsi que des bouteilles d'eau. Sous le plan de travail, c'était le corned beef et les boites de sardines ou maquereaux. Andréa se tourna vers sa campagne, émerveillée, mais la Noire s'était jetée sur un pot de Nutella intact, qu'elle dévorait avec ses doigts. Andréa fondit dessus à son tour, léchant avec délectation ce nectar chocolaté, mêlant ses soupirs d'extase à ceux de Michonne. Elles finirent par reposer le Nutella sur la table, le pot à moitié vide, pour continuer leur découverte. Son ventre hurlait de joie, et quémandait plus, mais Andréa l'ignora, pressée d'explorer les autres pièces. A l'étage, il y avait trois chambres, toutes bien rangées et propres ; la salle de bain était menue et simple, mais de l'eau froide parcouraient encore tuyaux et robinets.

Ce fut sous le lit de la chambre principale qu'elles furent le plus surprises : un sac noir contenant deux fusils à pompes et cinq poignards glissa des mains d'Andréa, et le premier tiroir de la table de nuit dévoila une boite pleine de munitions.

« Il faut qu'on regarde partout. » Michonne s'élança dans les autres chambres, ouvrant à la volée toutes les portes et tiroirs, retournant les matelas, déversa le contenu de chaque armoire sur le sol, pillant les pièces, suivie par l'avocate. Elles trouvèrent ainsi deux machettes neuves, un poignard de chasse, un petit sachet d'herbe, un pistolet chargé, un arc muni d'un carquois de dix flèches, une encyclopédie de médecine, une sarbacane, trois paquets de cigarettes, et un briquet.

C'était un joli briquet ; bleu ciel, une colombe blanche comme motif dont les ailes entouraient tout l'objet. Quand Andréa le vit, oublié sous un fauteuil, sa main trembla avec violence. Par ses gestes, l'objet produisit une petite flamme, qui s'éteignit précipitamment ; Michonne s'approcha de son amie, curieuse, fixant l'expression perdue et hébétée de la blonde.

« C'est mon briquet », dit-elle pour explication, relevant ses prunelles vers sa voisine. « Je l'avais donné à Lori. »

« Celle qui a un amant ? » la question fit sourire la jeune femme, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Je... Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ça veut dire que Lori et cette fille se connaissent, ou se connaissaient. » Répondit la samouraï avec tristesse. Andréa serra son bien entre ses doigts faibles, perturbée, et la Noire vint poser sa main contre son dos avec douceur.

« Il fait nuit », continua-t-elle lentement. « Et si on se lavait et qu'on mangeait ? »


	8. A New Home

_Tunk. Tunk. Tunk._

_De l'herbe martelée par une grosse pierre à rythme régulier, des fourmis réduites en bouillie, sa main qui jamais ne perd le fil ; les insectes fourmillent autour de lui, et il les écrase impitoyablement, sans qu'elles puissent se défendre. Il les tue une par une, c'est un véritable massacre, les fourmis s'agitent dans tous les sens ; et la pierre chute, tunk tunk tunk._

_Derrière lui, c'est l'enterrement. L'enterrement de sa sœur. Il y a beaucoup plus de personnes qu'il n'aurait cru, un tas de mecs surtout ; sa sœur était le trou de tout Atlanta, c'est bien connu. Et ils étaient tous là, ses plans culs. Tout le monde prie, tout le monde pleure, tout le monde ment. Brayne déteste le mensonge. Son père lui a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il ne fallait pas mentir avec lui, et Brayne s'y était appliqué. Mais avec toute la sincérité du monde, il faisait toujours des erreurs, son père finissait inlassablement par lui en vouloir, et le battre._

_James s'approche, on dirait qu'il n'apprécie pas le spectacle ; il s'assoit tout de même à ses côtés, silencieux. Autour d'eux, tout le monde s'éloigne, par peur de les voir pleurer, certainement pour ne pas avoir la charge ou le devoir de les réconforter. Ridicule, cet enterrement est vraiment ridicule._

_« Tu vois, ces fourmis ? »_

_« Je ne vois que ça, Brayne. »_

_« On dit que seules, elles sont véritablement stupides ; mais une fois groupées, elles deviennent un cerveau productif et efficace. Et moi, je les tue, comme ça -tunk-. Elles sont ensemble, mais totalement désorientées. Elles ne voient pas leur ennemi arriver, elles ne peuvent prévoir le danger. Appelons cela le Destin, veux-tu ? »_

_James soupire, prend son paquet d'une main tremblante, s'allume une cigarette Tek est toujours au-dessus de la tombe de Phil._

_« Le Destin ? Ouais, je vois…Mais pourquoi la mort ? Pourquoi tuer d'emblée ? »_

_« Elle est inévitable, c'est une evidence. Alors elles doivent mourir. »_

_Il abaisse la pierre sur le tas écoeurant, éclabousse son visage._

_« Si nous étions les fourmis, alors l'homme qui abaissera la pierre serait Dieu. Elles sont les fourmis, et je suis Dieu ; le but du jeu est de survivre à la pierre. Le but du jeu pour les hommes est de survivre à Dieu. »_

_Il releva le bras, inspectant le tas informe ; une fourmi miraculeusement épargnée tentait de sortir du tas de cadavres, et Brayne la récupéra du doigt. Il la plaça derrière lui, hors de danger, et s'en désintéressa. Dieu n'était pas cruel, non, Brayne le savait bien ; les tuer avec une pierre ne relevait pas de la cruauté, seulement de la sélectivité naturelle._

_« Tu vois, elle, a gagné le jeu. Elle a survécu. Je l'autorise… Dieu l'autorise à continuer sa vie. Philip, elle, a voulu jouer avec Dieu -tunk-. Et -tunk- elle a tout -tunk- perdu -tunk-. Alors, elle est morte. »_

_« Brayne. Dieu ne joue pas avec nous. La vie n'est pas un jeu. Là, c'est tout simplement jouer à être la mort, ou jouer au con si tu préfères. Tu n'es pas Dieu, Brayne. »_

_« Tu ne trouves pas que seul, l'homme à tendance à déraper alors qu'à plusieurs, ils arrivent à bâtir une société ? C'est comme pour les fourmis, vois-tu. Moi, je suis plus fort qu'elles ; alors je ne peux pas me battre, parce que je suis déjà gagnant. Alors je joue, je joue et je tue. Ce n'est pas ce que Dieu fait, ce que tu lui reproches toujours ? Cette mauvaise blague qu'est notre vie ? »_

_Il frappa un grand coup, explosant les fourmis survivantes, et James eut un haut-le-cœur. Brayne posa la pierre et ancra ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes._

_« Phil est morte parce qu'elle s'est crûe plus forte que Dieu. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, ce n'était pas sa faute. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une sotte. »_

_James détourne le visage avec violence, et il aperçoit du coin de l'œil Daryl, qui s'avance vers la tombe, hébété et pataud, comme s'il venait lui aussi de se prendre un coup de pierre. C'était exactement cela Dieu venait de leur donner._

_Et il pleure._

* * *

><p>« Moi je dirais des agents secrets. Du genre Jason Bourne. »<p>

_« _Ou alors, des dealers de drogues. Des chefs de mafia, les boss des trafics ! »

Michonne rit doucement, allongée dans un canapé. Son ventre plein et les couvertures abaissaient légèrement sa vigilance, mais Andréa s'était installée près de la fenêtre pour faire le guet, une tasse de soupe à la main. Le pot désormais bien vide de Nutella gisait au sol, accompagné de conserves de fruits et viandes. Un petit feu crépitait dans la cheminée, diffusant une douce chaleur, et le silence des environs leur assurait qu'elles entendraient un bruit de moteur bien avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à elles. Les jeunes femmes avaient troqué leurs loques pour des pulls en laines et des joggings, savourant la liberté de leurs gestes. Elles avaient pris les armes et les avaient chargés, gardant deux fusils à leurs pieds. Andréa avait hérité de la machette, Michonne projetant de lui montrer les mouvements de base afin qu'elle s'en serve au mieux ; à présent, elles tentaient de déterminer qui pouvaient bien être Phil et sa famille.

« Quand je vois toutes leurs réserves, les armes et la drogue…même avec mon groupe, on n'a jamais réussi à faire mieux qu'ici. Et pourtant, on n'était pas loin d'être trente. Ils ont laissé presque toute la nourriture et des armes, je suppose qu'ils ont un abri encore meilleur que celui-là. » Michonne baissa la tête pour ramasser un pot de confiture de prune, avant de continuer. « Ces gens doivent forcément être bien préparés, bien entraînés. Des gens qui savent tuer, qui avaient la vie dure. Peut-être bien des mecs durs et battus dans leur enfance. »

Le sous-entendu déplut à Andréa, qui fronça ses sourcils. Phil leur avait donné un abri sans aucune raison, alors qu'elle savait ce qu'elle y avait laissé ; elle leur avait donné une chance de survivre à l'hiver, ce dont elle n'était pas sûre trois jours plus tôt. Pourtant, Michonne les voyaient comme des personnes dangereuses, et donc inaccessibles ; c'était refuser de s'approcher de Phil ou des siens, de se fonder dans leur groupe.

« Et s'ils ont hébergés Rick et les autres ? S'ils étaient restés ensemble, qu'ils ne vivent pas très loin d'ici ? C'est le briquet que j'avais offert à Lori, merde ! »

« Ils ont très bien pu les tuer et récupérer leurs affaires. » Lança durement son amie. « … Désolée », finit-elle par lâcher, regrettant un peu ses propos. « Mais souviens-toi de notre rencontre : elle a dit que nous étions les premières filles qu'elle voyait depuis plusieurs mois. Ensuite, elle a précisé _des filles vivantes_, alors… »

« Elle aurait trouvé Lori morte, c'est ça ? N'importe quoi ! »

Andréa détourna la tête. La théorie de Michonne était aussi bonne que la sienne : mais pourquoi Phil les auraient-elles aidées ? Elle n'avait rien à y gagner, mais elle l'avait quand même fait !

Retrouver Rick et les autres… Depuis la ferme, Andréa n'avait cessé d'y songer ; et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à choisir entre les rechercher ou laisser tomber.

« En tous cas, on sait où dormir cette nuit. » Concéda Michonne pour alléger l'atmosphère. « Si on peut rester…il faudra tailler un peu les piquets, finir d'isoler l'étage. On laissera les deux autres à l'arrière, comme d'habitude. »

« J'essayerais d'aller pêcher demain, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un ruisseau pas loin sur le plan. »

Le silence retomba, et Andréa avala les dernières gorgées de soupe verte. Dehors, le vent soufflait les arbres, rasait l'herbe sauvage, pliait les branches ; Andréa se sentait démuni. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Affronter l'hiver pour retrouver son groupe, chercher jusqu'à en perdre la vie ? Il y avait d'abord eu son père, mort quelque part loin de la ville, plus au sud ; puis Amy, dans cette foutue carrière, et Dale, certainement Carol qu'elle avait vue encerclée par des Rôdeurs avant de fuir dans la forêt : c'était comme s'ils étaient tous morts dans son cœur. A quoi bon se fatiguer ? Dorénavant, elle avait Michonne, cette femme forte et difficile qu'elle avait appris à aimer au fil du temps. Michonne, contrairement aux autres, ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Non, la rancœur qu'elle élevait contre eux l'empêchait de la pousser à les retrouver. Et ce stupide Merle Dixon, que son frère aimait profondément, qu'avait-il bien pu penser sur ce toit ? S'il était toujours en vie (il y avait peu de chances), il devait les maudire à chaque fois qu'il tournait son regard vers son bras droit. Il se ficherait d'elle, il la culpabiliserait ; et Andréa, qui s'était efforcée de croire qu'il avait mérité cet abandon, ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait vraiment à se reprocher. Qui pouvait bien se vanter de n'avoir pas pété les plombs, à un moment donné ? Oui, le groupe avait l'excuse des Rôdeurs en bas de l'immeuble et l'urgence de leur fuite, mais T-Dog, ce bon vieux T-Dog lui, a pris le temps de s'arrêter pour tenter de sauver Merle. Il n'avait pas réussi mais il avait quand même condamné la porte. Il avait eu le temps, il avait essayé Andréa, elle, avait à peine regardé Merle.

Et pourtant, qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir, à elle aussi ? C'était de la faute de Merle, si les Rôdeurs avaient fracassés les portes d'entrée ! Merle qui en tirant dans les rues les avait excités, poussés à venir les manger, Andréa n'avait fait que sauver sa vie ! Merle qui avait tabassé T-Dog, Merle qui avait poussé Rick à lui passer les menottes ! Qu'aurait bien pu faire Amy, seule ? _Et Daryl, comment va-t-il faire, lui ?_ Plus le temps passait, plus elle entrevoyait ces jours sombres comme la punition de Dieu, qui leur rappelait à quel point ils étaient humains.

Parce que c'est ce que sont les survivants, de pauvres hommes qui ne cherchent qu'à vivre, des créatures de Dieu sans repère et esseulés, qui enchaînent les erreurs et les regrets. Des hommes, de simples hommes : ils avaient des vies simples, banales, fades. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi Dieu avait-il tant été écœuré des hommes, pourquoi certains devaient-ils continuer de se battre et survivre au plus atroce ? C'était injuste !

Soupirant, elle avisa le sachet d'herbe oublié sur un coussin, dans sa pochette où se trouvait tout le nécessaire pour fumer. Elle se leva de son fauteuil mœlleux, et se dirigea vers la pochette. Michonne la suivit des yeux, choquée, mais la blonde l'ignora : dans sa jeunesse, elle avait roulé pas mal de joints, et fumait du tabac à rouler. L'exercice ne fut pas difficile mais long, le résultat fut à la hauteur de ses efforts. Son briquet bleu était dans sa poche, mais elle hésitait. A présent, cela lui paraissait stupide. En tant qu'avocate, elle avait eu affaire à des drogués, qui avaient partagé leur vécu. La drogue, c'était aussi vieux que le monde, c'était la fuite de la société trop oppressante, le déni, c'était mal. Mais aujourd'hui, qui pouvait faire la part des choses entre le bien et le mal ? La nuit, tous les chats sont gris ; tous avaient fait des choses inacceptables et discutables, Andréa en avait bien conscience. Mais son esprit refusait encore de désobéir à des lois qui ne tenaient plus, dévorées par les Rôdeurs ; alors, qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de rêver, encore un peu ?

Michonne se releva, silencieuse. Ses yeux noirs scrutaient ceux d'Andréa, impassible ; et, alors qu'Andréa tendait le bras pour jeter son vice au feu, la Samouraï lui tendit son propre briquet, avant de la remplacer à leur poste de vigie. Andréa avait saisi le message, et la remercia de son plus beau sourire, s'installant en tailleur sur le sol.

« C'est con, hein ? Moi je trouve ça con. Mais en fait, c'est cette vie qui l'est. Et puis, Shane me manque. Un peu… c'est un mec bien, tu sais. Il a juste… dérapé. Qui ne l'a jamais fait ? Moi, j'ai dérapé. J'ai mis de côté Amy en me rapprochant de Dale -et maintenant, elle est morte. C'est vraiment très con. Je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu…il suivrait Lori jusqu'en enfer, je le sais. Alors si elle est en vie, pourquoi pas lui ? Si ça se trouve, je suis la seule à m'en être sortie. Tu imagines ? »

Michonne ne répondit pas, écoutant Andréa avec patience. La fille était défoncée, c'était assez drôle au départ, mais maintenant, elle avait l'air de vouloir pleurer.

« Je me dis qu'on doit l'avoir mérité, tu vois. Qu'on a merdé quelque part, qu'on a raté un truc. Je pense que ceux qui restent, les survivants, ce sont les plus faibles. Les forts, eux, crèvent. Mais nous, les faibles qui se terrent et fouillent les poubelles, nous on reste. Avant, on était des gens bien. On avait des vies satisfaisantes appréciées de la société : shérif, avocate, sociologue, vétérinaire, infirmière, PDG…on vivait bien dans notre société, on ne manquait de rien. On était les Rois, on était les plus forts, les plus aptes ; aujourd'hui, tout s'est inversé, et on est plus rien. On ne se discerne pas les uns les autres, on ne juge plus sur son parcours mais sur nos actes. Et les autres, ce qui n'avaient rien, ces drogués et ces mecs peu fiables et méchants comme Merle Dixon, les plus cons, ils survivent. Parce qu'ils ont passés leurs vies à être des salops, à mépriser et contrôler la vie des autres. Aujourd'hui… Eux, ils n'ont pas besoin de faire semblant ou de s'entraîner à tirer, ce genre de truc. Nous, on va tous mourir très vite, mais eux ils continueront, parce que c'est leur terrain de jeu. Alors, peut-être que c'est de notre faute, ce qu'il nous arrive ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas vraiment. »

Michonne s'était totalement tournée vers sa voisine, dont les yeux larmoyants attendaient plus d'explications.

« Je pense que ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui n'est que ce que nous sommes réellement. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de limites. Plus de règles, plus d'objections, une liberté totale. Les Rôdeurs sont l'excuse que nous utilisons pour justifier nos actes. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, alors… Ce serait comme un immense jeu de mauvais goût, où tous les coups sont permis. Je crois que c'est là l'essence de l'humanité. C'est nous, entièrement nous, dépassant chaque jour nos limites. Ce n'est pas une punition, pas vraiment : je vois ça comme une _révélation. » _

Andréa ne répondit rien. Elle sentait la souffrance de Michonne, et elle lui tendit son deuxième joint en silence. Michonne haussa les épaules et tira deux bouffés, qu'elle inspira longuement.

« _Les hommes sont devenus fous depuis l'Apocalypse_, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Mais…c'est faux. Ils ne sont pas _devenus _fous, ils se sont _révélés _fous. Durant des millénaires, l'homme n'a cessé de faire la guerre et juger l'autre ; c'est dans notre nature. On se cachait juste derrière de faux-semblants, on feignait d'avoir de la compassion et d'être honnête, mais qui sur Terre pourrait se targuer de dire le fond de sa pensée ? L'homme n'est pas bon de nature, il le devient en fonction de ses expériences. Ici, nous n'avons plus besoin de faire semblant. Enfin, dit comme ça, on dirait que l'Homme est mauvais de base. Je m'exprime mal. Mais…tuer est devenu une nécessité. _Tuer ou se faire tuer _est la seule loi qui prime ici. Du coup, pour moi, la 'sociologue', je vois une nouvelle définition de l'humain. Tout a été inversé. Et être humain, dorénavant, c'est être… »

« Être Rôdeur. »

Andréa ria de sa blague, la tête de son amie en valait le détour. Puis, se rendant compte de l'impact de ses mots, elle se tût, malheureuse. Michonne tira deux nouvelles bouffées, puis lui repassa le joint, qu'elle finit par dépit. Puis, ses yeux se fermèrent, las du monde, et son esprit s'envola, soudainement léger comme une plume.

* * *

><p>« Andyyyyyyy ! »<p>

Andréa grogna. Elle en avait fichtrement marre de ce surnom débile. Elle renfonça la tête sous sa couette, ignorant son amie qui criait depuis le couloir. Mais celle-ci ne lâcha pas l'affaire et rentra en faisant le plus de bruit possible dans sa chambre. Elle vint la rejoindre sur le matelas, défaisant les couvertures.

« Michonne, dégage ! » couina-t-elle en tentant de récupérer sa couverture, mais l'autre tirait de son côté. Elle abandonna et fusilla vainement sa comparse de ses yeux fatigués, et Michonne répondit avec un grand sourire.

Elles occupaient la maisonnette depuis près de trois semaines. L'hiver s'était véritablement installé, et la Géorgie avait même eu droit à une exceptionnelle tempête de neige, comme l'année précédente. André n'avait entendu de bruit à l'extérieur du périmètre depuis leur arrivée. Elles étaient comme seules au monde. Derrière leur gîte, elles avaient trouvés un tout petit cabanon, rempli de bûche de bois qu'elles avaient malheureusement déjà bien entamé. Il y avait aussi quelques outils de jardinage, un gros blouson chaud et une paire de bottes beaucoup trop grandes. Elles ne sortaient donc que très rarement, seulement pour se dégourdir les jambes et respirer l'air frais, profitant des longues siestes et de la profusion de nourriture pour reprendre des forces. A présent, elles se fichaient bien de savoir qui pouvait être Phil : elle n'avait pas menti, et même si Michonne ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle ne la considérait plus comme une menace. Elle les avait aidé, n'avait rien demandé en retour. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser, et comptait repartir une fois les températures remontées. Andréa aurait préféré rester un peu plus longtemps, recroiser la route de la brune à la cheville grosse comme le poing, mais elle comprenait sa décision. Qui pouvait bien être si tendre dans un monde si égoïste ? Et puis, elle aussi avait envie d'aller plus loin, de « voyager » ; sans Amy ou Dale, rien ne la retenait vraiment quelque part, et s'accrocher à quelque chose signifiait irrémédiablement le regretter. Elle avait l'intention de laisser un mot en partant, au cas où.

Michonne brandit une photo si près de son nez qu'elle dut loucher, puis l'éloigna un peu de sa main.

« Oh ! Mais… on dirait Phil ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se saisissant du papier glacé.

« Ouais. Regarde bien. »

La photo était plutôt surprenante. Elle avait été prise depuis le bras d'un canapé rouge semblait-il, et un homme d'une trentaine d'année et était allongé. Sa tête était la plus proche, et ses yeux rieurs illuminaient la photo. Un large sourire malicieux éclairait son visage, ses dents blanches ressortaient sur sa peau mate. Sur son dos était allongé un petit garçon de six ou sept ans, qui souriait timidement et qui n'était pas très beau. Il avait la peau pâle et de gros yeux, des traits légèrement difformes et des prunelles noires sans fond. Ses cheveux gras et noirs pendaient autour de son visage, mais il avait l'air calme et doux. Sur la droite, un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ou dix-sept ans grimaçait devant l'objectif, la langue rouge sortie de sa bouche et les yeux levés vers le ciel, souriant à demi. Il avait des prunelles vertes, légèrement sombres, et inspirait la tranquillité et la joie de vivre. Il portait un large sweater noir, et un T-shirt des Dropkicks Murphys. Tous à l'exception du cadet ressemblaient à des lutins, et dégageait une assurance malicieuse. La fille, elle, était à la gauche de l'autre homme, et tenait l'appareil d'un bras. Son corps fin voire maigre était contre le dossier du canapé, à l'opposé du troisième son visage avait été brûlé, formant un trou noir à la place de son visage, et le fin papier glacé avait brunit et une cloque s'y était formée.

« Le petit doit être Brayne », commença Andréa en pointant l'enfant du doigt. « Lui, c'est James, et celui du milieu…Terry ? »

« Non, Tek », corrigea la brune en souriant.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air très dangereux. »

« Ils sont plus jeunes…Qui sait ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. »

« C'est bizarre, le visage de Phil… »

« C'était intentionnel. Ça a été fait avec un briquet je pense, histoire de n'amocher qu'elle. »

« Où as-tu trouvé cette photo ? »

« Sous une latte du plancher, dans ma chambre. »

« Etrange. Pourquoi quelqu'un brûlerait-il une photo pour ensuite la cacher ? Autant finir de la brûler, non ? »

Andréa jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. La neige continuait de tomber, moins drue que la veille ; un frisson la parcourut, et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« J'aimerais retrouver l'océan. Aller pêcher sur la côte avec mon père et Amy, comparer nos méthodes, compter les prises. Mon dos aurait rougi à cause du soleil ; Amy aurait fini par retirer son chapeau, et elle aurait eu un coup de soleil sur le nez. Le lendemain, il se serait mis à peler, et je me serais moqué d'elle ; mon père nous sourirait en nous donnant ses précieux conseils, qu'on connaît tous par cœur. Et puis, on aurait dégusté nos prises avec notre mère, et mon père aurait fumé sa pipe. Il avait les yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. J'aimerais retrouver l'océan, ma famille…la vie. »

Elle se releva lentement, papillonnant des cils, et s'étira. Michonne lui tendit un sachet d'abricots secs, et elle piocha allègrement dedans. La rapidité avec laquelle les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient appropriés la maison et ses vivres surprenaient la Samouraï ; cette maison était parfaite. Pas un Rôdeur, pas un bruit, tout se faisait dans un calme total qu'elle savait apprécier. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller et se sentait en sécurité quelque part. Peut-être avaient-elles trouvé leur nouveau foyer, et cette pensée lui était agréable. Mais une fois l'hiver fini, il faudra repartir, Michonne le sait : tôt ou tard, on finit toujours par être rattrapé par les morts.

« Moi, j'aimerais bien retrouver un ou deux pots de Nutella. Je crois que c'est ça qui me manque le plus. » Clama-t-elle d'un ton monocorde, et Andréa eut un léger rire. Elle avait détourné sa question silencieuse et n'avait pas parlé d'elle, comme d'habitude.

« Et si on allait faire un tour dehors ? Je suis sûre que t'es trop nulle question bonhomme de neige. »

« Alors là, c'est que tu me connais très mal ! » ricana Michonne en se levant, prête à en découdre. Andréa sourit, et songea que oui, Michonne avait bien raison.

* * *

><p><em>« Tiens-toi plus droit. Ouais, comme ça, respire un grand coup p'tit mec. Ne pense à rien. Parfait. Tu l'as, tu le vois ? Expire. Bien. …Tire. »<em>

_Daryl obéit, et l'arme recula, lui cognant le menton. Le carreau, puissant et invisible, fusa vers le lapin et s'enfonça avec un bruit mat dans son crâne. Le petit garçon de sept ans releva sa tête, fier et souriant, et Tek frotta ses cheveux de la main, levant le poing._

_« Bien joué, p'tit mec ! T'es un vrai chasseur maintenant ! » Daryl rit, et s'avança derrière Tek vers le lapin. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais la fraîcheur de la saison permettait à Daryl de ne pas souffrir de la chaleur. Le lapin était tombé droit, raide et encore chaud, et l'enfant sentit son cœur devenir lourd. Il tenait encore l'arbalète noire dans sa main, et elle couchait dorénavant à moitié sur le sol, presque aussi grande que lui._

_« Il est mort ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, ses grands yeux ouverts transpirant de peur. Tek ramassa le lapin, surpris, et son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il comprit que le petit Dixon était en passe de pleurer._

_« Je l'ai tué. » chuchota-t-il ensuite, baissant sa tête et chancelant sur ses pieds._

_« Tu ne l'as pas tué, p'tit mec. Tu l'as chassé, c'est différent. » L'incompréhension de Daryl était totale, et il fronça les sourcils. « Chasser et tuer, c'est pas pareil. Tu chasses pour manger, tu tues pour tuer. Tu prends la vie pour nourrir les tiennes -je parle de ta vie et celle de ta famille pour qui tu chasses- et tu tues pour ton plaisir. Ce lapin aurait été chassé par un renard, ou une bête plus grosse. C'est la loi de la Nature. »_

_Tek releva la tête en voyant sa cousine arriver, à peine plus grande que sa jambe. Ses mains débordaient d'herbes nutritives et d'aromates, que sa mère lui avait appris à reconnaître. Merle arrivait juste derrière, le fusil planté dans le dos, serrant contre sa ceinture deux gros lapins et un écureuil. _

_« C'est faux », contredit la gamine d'une voix fluette, en se postant près de Daryl. « Quand on chasse, on traque, on piège ; et on fait la même chose lorsqu'on veut tuer quelqu'un. Et on peut très bien tuer pour sauver les siens, s'ils sont en danger. Alors, on tue pour sauver des vies. Mais Daryl, c'est pas un mal. Moi je suis fière de toi ! »_

_Merle était maintenant assez proche pour admirer la prise de son petit frère, et siffla d'admiration. « Hé bah ! Belle prise, frangin ! » Le jeune homme donna une petite tape virile dans le dos de son frère, qui trébucha légèrement._

_Tek récupéra son arbalète, la hissant sans problème dans son dos. Il accrocha le lapin à sa ceinture avec le reste de ses prises, tandis que sa petite cousine réajustait sa prise sur ses herbes._

_« Ça va pas t'nourrir, ça ! » lança Merle avec mépris, prenant la tête du petit groupe. « Faudra qu't'arrêtes de chasser tes feuilles un jour ! » _

_Phil renifla avec dédain, marchant à côté de son cousin. « Maman fait de très bons ragoûts et de très bonnes soupes avec. Et puis moi au moins, si jamais il n'y a plus d'animaux sur Terre, je saurais comment me nourrir ! »_

_« Ouais enfin », corrigea son cousin en ricanant, « tu n'survivras pas longtemps avec juste des feuilles. »_

_« Nan mais laisse » continua Merle « C'est une fille, elles pensent toutes qu'en bouffant des salades dégueulasses elles n'grossiront pas et n'auront pas faim. Après, c'est plus qu'des putains d'squelettes hissés sur des talons d'dix centimètres et ça s'trimballe pour faire la pute dans les rues. » _

_Tek leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant. « Tu l'as digères pas, Megan, hein ? »_

_« Ta gueule ! » _

_Tek ricana mais se tut, n'ayant pas envie de recommencer une énième bagarre sur le chemin du retour. Merle, que son frère suivait au petit trot, se tourna vers ce dernier en posant son énorme main dans son petit cou. Daryl releva sa tête qu'il avait gardé basse, le visage insondable. Merle détestait quand il faisait cela ; il avait l'impression de perdre son petit frère, qu'il se trouvait à des lieues d'ici, perdu dans une réflexion plus profonde. A côté de lui, il se sentait stupide._

_« Tu crois que Papa aussi sera fier de moi ? »_

_Merle crispa sa main dans la nuque de son frère, et celui-ci comprit. Son père ne sera jamais fier de lui, il le sait très bien, mais il ne veut pas y croire. Son père devait bien l'aimer, quelque part ? Ce fut au tour de Merle de baisser la tête, une mimique identique à la sienne, avec ce léger balancement de pied. _

_« Maman le sera. »_

* * *

><p>« Petit, petit, petit ! »<p>

« Coot ! Cot, cot ! »

« Ca mange quoi, un poulet ? »

« Moins fort, il va t'entendre ! »

Glenn soupira pour la trentième fois en dix minutes, las. Il mangeait sa poire par dépit, attendant vainement que les trois Ceara finissent de jouer au plus stupide, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas sur le point de s'arrêter. L'hiver arrivait à son terme, et cinq d'entre eux avaient tentés une petite sortie en quête de provisions, celles-ci s'amenuisant bien trop vite. Et les voilà près de Monroe, dans une maison campagnarde qui possédait un poulailler. Ouais, un poulailler. Dont toutes les cages étaient ouvertes : alors, forcément, parce que les Ceara sont _des putains d'optimistes qui trouvent c'qu'ils veulent parce qu'ils ont une foutue chance d'cocu, _il avait fallu partir à la recherche du poulet perdu, persuadés qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Enfin, c'est ce que James affirmait.

Du coup, Phil avait soi-disant entendu un poulet dans la maison, tous s'étaient mis à sa recherche, leur ventre grondant à l'idée de viande fraîche. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, sans trace d'habitants ou de poulet, Daryl avait décidé de faire le tour des lieux, persuadé qu'un ou deux Rôdeurs se cachaient dans le coin. Et comme Glenn était persuadé que plus aucun poulet ne vivait là, il était de corvée surveillance, assistant à une scène plus pathétique que drôle. Il avait ceuilli des poires dans le jardin, et ne se privait pas du plaisir du fruit malgré les remontrances des autres.

« Nan mais arrêtez avec votre poulet, ça devient lourd… » souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment, fatigué du paysage calme des environs. « Il est mort, c'est fini maintenant ! »

Tek revint dans le salon, les yeux grands ouverts et l'expression avide, le fusillant du regard.

« Aie un peu la foi, Glenn ! Imagine un peu le festin qu'on pourrait se faire ! »

« A quinze sur un poulet ? Tu penses _vraiment _que ça peut le faire ? »

Phil, qui revenait de la cour arrière, rit à sa défense, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Moi j'ai rien d'autre à foutre, et la surveillance c'est vraiment trop chiant, alors… »

« La surveillance, c'est important tu sais ? Genre, pour éviter qu'un Rôdeur te surprenne en pleine recherche intensive de volaille ! » Railla l'Asiatique en leur tournant le dos. Il entendit Tek grommeler puis repartir, et les pas de Daryl se firent entendre des escaliers.

« J'ai vu des traces de sang sèches depuis au moins un mois, mais pas une trace de ce fichu fermier de mes deux ! » Jura-t-il en rejoignant le livreur de pizza reconverti.

« C'est pas grave, mec, il a dû être dévoré et-»

« Non. » Le coupa le chasseur, sur ses gardes. « Je _sais_ qu'il est là, quelque part. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de repartir à grandes enjambées, laissant l'Asiatique perplexe. C'était quoi cette obsession stupide qui les prenait tous ? Mais enfin, c'était ni le lieu ni le moment ! C'était même dangereux, les Ceara avaient cette manie stupide de baisser leurs gardes à tout instant, se mettant ainsi en danger. Et dans un monde pareil, ça ne pardonnait pas. Comment pouvaient-ils s'accorder autant de caprices ? Une chance de cocu, ça oui ! Mais pour combien de temps se pensaient-ils en sécurité ?

Soudain, James déboula dans le salon, brandissant avec hargne quelques malheureuses plumes marron, poussant des cris de victoire gutturaux.

« Je te l'avais dit ! » Scanda-t-il. « Il est _**là **_! »

Glenn tendit son bras pour repousser les plumes de son nez, riant. Ameuté par les cris du garçon, Daryl les rejoignit, souriant doucement.

« On va p'tet bouffer du poulet nuoc mam ce soir ! »

Le temps s'arrêta pour Glenn. Phil, qui revenait le couteau à la main, commença à rire.

Glenn en avait beaucoup entendu, des phrases pareilles, mais c'était bien l'unique chose qu'il ne regrettait pas du monde d'avant.

« Tu viens de dire _quoi ? » _D_aryl _arrêta de sourire au ton de l'Asiatique, et James s'écarta lentement.

« Nan mais t'énerves pas hein, c'était juste… » voulu se défendre Daryl, et Phil vint se mettre à ses côtés.

« Ou…ou du poulet à la citronnelle, qui sait ? » Glenn eut un rictus de dégoût, poussant un petit cri d'indignation, et il se rapprocha des deux amis.

« Tu es en train de dire que je suis _chinois ? » _Daryl tapa sur son front, alors que Glenn les collait presque. Le chasseur s'était instinctivement protégé derrière sa cadette, près à la laisser se prendre un coup en bon gentleman.

Mais Glenn cria de rage, puis les bouscula pour sortir, grognant un « Je suis Coréen putain, _Co-ré-en ! »_

Daryl ricana dans le cou de Philip, qui grogna en s'écartant. Etre aussi suceptible pour si peu de chose, c'était un peu stupide : qui pouvait bien se soucier de l'origine d'autrui aujourd'hui ? Il n'y avait plus que deux races : les humains et les Ombres.

« Et pour info, la sauce nuoc mam se mange avec des nems ! » Entendit-elle du fond de la cour.

Soudain, alors que James allait se remettre à la recherche du poulet perdu, un cri étouffé se fit entendre de l'extérieur, ainsi qu'un choc sourd les trois se regardèrent, et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, appelant Glenn d'une voix faible.

Le jeune Asiatique n'avait rien, mais un sourire ironique flottait sur ses lèvres. Il tenait un poignard rouge de sang, et un cadavre de Rôdeur gisait à ses pieds. L'homme, très certainement le fermier, tenait encore un poulet à moitié dévoré, une touffe de plume lui manquait sur son flanc droit.

"J'avais raison", grogna Daryl en rangeant son couteau de chasse. "L'était bien là, c'fichu fermier."

« Voilà », lança Glenn l'expression mutine. « Plus de poulet. On rentre ? »

* * *

><p>« Il était comment, Merle, avant ? »<p>

James tourna ses prunelles vertes vers Glenn assis à l'arrière du tout-terrain de Tek. Celui-ci conduisait d'une main, l'autre occupée à tenir sa cigarette hors du véhicule. La banquette arrière était suffisamment large pour que James, Glenn et Phil, qui dévoraient un paquet de chips miraculeusement trouvé durant leur pillage. Ils étaient allés plus loin que prévu, et le retour s'annonçait long. Daryl, vautré sur le siège passager avec ses jambes sur le tableau de bord, s'essayait au Rubik's Cube tout en fumant. Cependant, à l'entendre jurer, il avait semble-t-il du mal. La question sembla accaparer les esprits, et Glenn se sentit un peu mal, gêné d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat.

« Il était… » Commença Phil, les yeux dans le vague. « Très con. »

« Hé ! » gronda Daryl, qui tenta de frapper son amie à l'aveugle, le cube coloré vainement lancé dans le but de lui faire mal.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il s'énervait trop vite ! » Répliqua-t-elle en récupérant le jouet coloré.

« C'est pas ton cas peut-être ? » railla son petit frère, et elle le fusilla du regard.

« Quand j'avais dix ans, on était allés en forêt pour chasser. Moi, j'embêtais un peu Merle, tu vois, comme une gamine. » Dit Phil en s'adressant à Glenn. « Il s'est énervé, alors il a voulu me perdre, mais je le suivais bien. On a croisé la route de trois marcassins, avec leur maman sanglier. Il lui a alors lancé une pierre et s'est enfui. Devine qui le sanglier a décidé de poursuivre. »

Tek éclata de rire, et Daryl sourit. C'était le bon temps.

« Je suis restée dans un arbre pendant plus de trois heures, à hurler à la mort. Merle n'est revenu qu'une fois sa colère évacuée, comme si de rien n'était. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! » scanda Glenn. Ce type était un monstre !

« Bof, trois jours plus tard, il s'est réveillé avec des pénis sur le visage au feutre indélébile. » répondit Tek, déclanchant le rire de sa cousine. « Bizarrement, Merle s'est vengé sur Daryl, après ça. »

« C'était toi le coup du feutre, et tu m'as fait porter le chapeau ! » S'indigna le susnommé, brandissant une nouvelle fois son cube.

« Bon », tempéra James en tapotant l'épaule d'un Glenn choqué. « On a l'air un peu tarés, vu comme ça, mais on s'aime bien. On est une famille. Merle est l'aîné de la Fratrie, tu vois ? Alors il est peut-être très con, mais il sait prendre soin de nous. Il sait qu'il a une responsabilité envers nous. »

Daryl se retourna vers lui, impassible. James idéalisait trop son frère. Merle était insolent, imprudent, idiot, violent, et diablement irresponsable. En fait, il était exactement comme il devrait être, un putain de Dixon avec une putain de paires de couilles.

James lui ressemblait vraiment. Il avait le sang aussi chaud que celui de sa sœur, mais celle-ci avait l'âge et l'expérience pour canaliser ses envies ; James était encore tout jeune, il se croyait totalement libre. Merle pouvait être fier : il était bien son filleul.

Daryl, lui, avait beau suivi son frère une bonne partie de sa vie, tout comme Phil -qui y prenait plus de plaisir-, mais était pourtant très différent de lui. Tek avait été son mentor, il avait calqué son attitude sur la sienne et non celle de Merle. Il savait qu'inconsciemment, son frère le lui avait reproché. Merle aimait que son frère l'admire et l'imite ; il se sentait valorisé, meilleur, et peut-être bien plus humain. Ainsi, il pouvait se dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à justifier son comportement, qu'il était quelqu'un aux yeux d'un autre. Qu'il était quelque chose pour son frère.

La voiture eut un soubresaut suite à un nid-de-poule, et les casseroles tintèrent dans le coffre. Ils en avaient récupéré en bon état, et n'avaient pas craché sur des ustensiles de meilleure qualité. Phil s'approcha du siège passager, tendant impérieusement la main vers Daryl. Celui-ci, qui était de plus en plus énervé en ne trouvant pas la solution pour le Rubik's Cube, le donna à la femme, qui se réinstalla en inspectant la pièce.

« Quoi que tu penses, Glenn, et quoi qu'il se soit passé sur ce toit, Merle Dixon était un gars bien. » commença Tek sans quitter la route des yeux. « Il faut que tu comprennes bien : on a tous, _sans exception, _été élevés dans la violence. On a connu que ça durant toute notre enfance, on y est tous passés ; c'est dur de s'en défaire. Merl0e était l'aîné, il a subi et a vu ce qu'on a subi sans pouvoir rien y changer. C'est valable pour vous trois aussi ! » Cria-t-il en jetant un regard au rétroviseur. « Ça l'a frustré. Il a changé. On a tous changés, mais Merle…C'est un mec bien. »

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, et Glenn baissa honteusement la tête. Phil ne semblait pas perturbé pour un sou, et tournait le cube entre ses doigts fins. Daryl fixait avec obstination ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées, et James avait la tête tournée vers le paysage extérieur. L'asiatique se sentait soudainement oppressé et triste, gigotant nerveusement entre James et Phil.

« Super les gars », grogna la femme, sans lever les yeux de son cube. « Vous lui avez fait peur. »

« Oh la ferme. Glenn, t'inquiètes pas, on n'est pas des tueurs non plus ! » Plaisanta Tek, et les trois autres braquèrent immédiatement leurs yeux sur ce dernier. C'était quoi cette mauvaise blague ? Bordel, ils avaient été élevés dans le but de tuer !

« T'es vraiment qu'un con, Tek. » siffla Phil entre ses dents, déclenchant un nouveau rire de la part du militaire.

« Ouuh, c'est fou comment tu fais peur, _Philip_ » railla le chasseur, déclenchant la colère noire et immédiate de la femme.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! J'vais t'buter ! »

Sur ce, elle frappa assez fort le haut du crâne de Daryl avec le cube, et il lâcha un petit cri de douleur. « Conasse ! » il tenta de lui reprendre l'objet mais elle continuait de frapper à l'aveugle, l'obligeant à se reculer.

« Allez Phil, vas-y ! » l'encouragea son frère, soudainement rieur, tapant dans ses mains. Il se colla contre la portière pour permettre à Glenn de se rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier commençait à glousser, amusé de voir le Grand Daryl en fâcheuse posture. Le chasseur se mit alors à pincer le bras de la jeune fille, qui poussait des petits cris indignés. Puis, trop énervée de se voir tourner en ridicule, elle balança le cube si fort qu'il fendilla le pare-brise à deux centimètres de la tête de Daryl. Il y eut un petit silence, et James lâcha un petit _oh-oh _pas vraiment rassurant.

« Mais t'es totalement tarée, grosse pouffiasse ! »

Tek freina brusquement, envoyant tout le monde vers l'avant, et se retourna rapidement vers sa cousine. Il la chopa au col avec rudesse, la rapprochant de son visage, furieux.

« Écoute-moi bien, espèce de petite merde », gronda-t-il d'une voix sombre, et Daryl lui-même semblait paniqué. « Je passe mon pare-brise cette fois-ci, mais je te jure que si tu recommences un truc aussi con de ta vie dans _ma _voiture, j'enfonce ce putain de Rubik's au plus profond de ta gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte par ton colon, c'est compris ? » elle hocha la tête, totalement effrayée.

« Maintenant tu fermes ta grande gueule, tu poses tes fesses d'anorexique sur cette putain de banquette et tu fais le mort jusqu'à la fin du voyage. »

Elle se rassit docilement, plombée par le silence de mort qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

« Daryl ! » gronda-t-il, faisant sursauter ce dernier. « J'veux pas d'tes pieds dégueulasses sur mon tableau de bord, okay ?! Tu t'assois correct et tu ferme aussi ta gueule ! James ta ceinture, _tout-de-suite !_ Maintenant je veux plus un seul bruit jusqu'à notre arrivée, sinon je vous bute un par un ! » Ils hochèrent tous la tête, ne voulant pas attirer la foudre de leur aîné, et Glenn se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

« Désolé Glenn, parfois ils oublient qu'ils ont reçu une éducation », susurra le militaire d'une voix douce. « Toi, fais ce que tu veux. »

Glenn acquiesça mais n'en pensa pas moins ; il allait se tenir droit et silencieux, comme les autres.

Cependant, Tek n'était pas un homme qui restait longtemps en colère, et au bout de 20 minutes, il demandait déjà aux autres s'ils voulaient écouter de la musique. Daryl ne trouva qu'un CD d'Adèle et un autre de Justin Timberlake, et, dégoûté, il les jeta par la fenêtre. Toute animosité avait disparu entre lui et Phil, qui lui racontait des blagues que Glenn n'arrivait pas à trouver drôle, au contraire de Daryl qui surenchérissait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi était partie la dispute, comme d'habitude ; mais James se pencha à son oreille en remarquant son trouble.

« Philip, c'est le premier nom de ma sœur. Notre père voulait un fils aîné, et il n'a rien changé sur l'acte de naissance. Philip Ceara, donc. Mais ma mère, un minimum cultivée, lui a donné le nom de Philomela, une fille grecque qui s'est transformé en oiseau, je crois…Quand on l'appelle Philip, elle s'énerve. » Il resta silencieux une seconde, réfléchissant, puis continua : « Non en fait, oublie ma dernière phrase. Elle s'énerve pour tout et n'importe quoi, plutôt. On est un peu dingues.»

Glenn sentit une excuse voilée derrière ces mots, et lui sourit doucement. Qui pouvait encore prétendre d'être parfaitement stable ? « J'aime bien les dingues. »

* * *

><p>Brayne reçut le Rubik's Cube en pleine tête, et l'objet tomba sur son gros livre. Il foudroya son frère James du regard, qui lui sourit d'un air contrit. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le matelas de son petit frère, soupirant d'aise. Il allongea son buste sur le lit, son pull remontant le long de ses hanches.<p>

« Journée de merde », s'exclama-t-il. Son frère ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de prendre l'objet coloré entre ses doigts tordus. Beth, passant la tête par l'entrée de la cellule, tendit joyeusement une assiette pleine de bœuf aux carottes à James.

« Oh ! Je crois que je t'aime, Beth ! » Pleura-t-il en se précipitant vers l'assiette, avalant directement le contenu sans mâcher. En trente secondes, il n'y resta pas même une goutte de sauce, ayant léché l'assiette avec minutie. Son frère soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que le brun s'essuyait avec sa manche sans aucune manière.

La blonde avait rougi à ses propos, mais récupéra son assiette avec le même sourire ; elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de scènes avec James, qui se mettait à aimer n'importe quelle personne lui apportant de la nourriture. Elle avait prévu de ne pas prendre de couverts en ayant vu Phil et Daryl faire la même chose cinq minutes auparavant. Ils étaient tous rentrés épuisés de leur journée de pillage, et la plupart étaient en train de paresser au soleil dans la cour, allongés sur le bitume. Au moins, James avait eu le courage de monter trouver un lit.

Dans la cellule voisine, Hershel tentait de se lever avec l'aide de Lori et Carl. Il avait passé tout l'hiver dans sa couchette, malade et épuisé. Les beaux jours revenant, il s'était trouvé mieux et prêt à se lever. Ils avaient trouvés des béquilles adéquates, et la blonde était toute excitée de le voir debout et vivant.

« Mon père veut marcher », dit-elle avec entrain en passant devant la cellule Ceara. James ouvrit grand les yeux, et se leva immédiatement pour rejoindre la cellule. Hershel était déjà debout, soutenu par Lori et son gros ventre.

« Woaw, grand père ! » Siffla-t-il d'admiration. « C'est cool de vous revoir enfin plus grand que moi ! »

« Hé bien, mon garçon » répondit le vétérinaire en prenant appui sur son épaule, « tu sauras moins content quand je te rappellerai ce qu'est le respect. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Ça fait un hiver entier que j'attends ça ! »

Lori ricana, félicitant le vieil homme de ses progrès. « On va faire un tour ? »

Il ne resta plus que Brayne dans le bloc C, seul et oublié. Il tenait toujours le cube entre ses doigts, et n'avait pas relevé la tête une seule fois. Puis, après trois minutes de réflexion, il commença à bouger les faces, ses gestes de plus en plus vifs et rapides. Très vite, il acheva de disposer correctement les faces, sans aucun effort. Il resta là un moment, à contempler son œuvre, puis le laissa mollement tomber en détournant le regard. Il se leva, bailla, et s'étira longuement, faisant craquer ses articulations. Puis, en soupirant, il balaya des yeux la petite pièce, ennuyé. Il avait hâte de tout détruire et de quitter cet endroit maudit. Il récupéra son Glock sagement posé sur sa commode misérable, le calant contre sa ceinture.

L'hiver était fini. Il était temps de reprendre le Jeu.


	9. Pas pleurer

Phil hurla en repoussant les deux Rôdeurs qui menaçaient sa jugulaire, James sur ses pas. Sa batte de baseball ne relâchait pas le rythme, et écrasait des têtes à la volée.

« Et merde ! » jura sa sœur en se couvrant les oreilles. Depuis presque cinq minutes entières, une sonnerie stridente se faisait entendre dans toute la prison, et les Rôdeurs s'agitaient encore plus.

Envahie. La prison avait été envahie, leur maison violée, et le bloc C'était rempli de morts. Ils avaient été séparés des autres dans la panique, et avaient tentés de rejoindre Carl, Lori et Maggie qui s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur. James avait vu Tek rejoindre T-Dog et Carol, qui avaient disparus derrière une porte noyée par les morts. Ils avaient bien essayés de retourner chercher Brayne, mais ils n'avaient pu franchir la grille du bloc C, déjà envahi par les corps en putréfaction. Acculés, désespérés et seuls, ils continuaient leur traversée laborieuse pour ne pas mourir seuls, assaillis de toutes parts.

Ils se frayèrent difficilement un passage vers les couloirs, gardant leur Glock à la ceinture ; ils préféraient rester silencieux pour ne pas en attirer d'autres. Malheureusement, il en venait de partout, les réduisant au stade ô combien frustrant de proies.

« Faut qu'on trouve la fuite », cria James. « Sinon, il y en aura encore plus ! »

« Y'a pas de fuite, on a tout sécurisé. » répondit sa sœur, décapitant un Rôdeur à coup de machette. « Ça vient de l'intérieur. »

Son petit frère frissonna, comprenant le sous-entendu. _Non, non, pitié_, supplia-t-il, _pas encore._

* * *

><p>« N'y pense pas, Carol. Continue d'avancer, t'arrête surtout pas. »<p>

Carol pleure, abat son pistolet à plusieurs reprises pour fracasser le crâne d'un assaillant. T-Dog, mort. Dévoré, mutilé, torturé pour sa vie. Tek lui prend le bras, la tire en avant, lui ordonne de saisir son couteau ; elle obéit machinalement, essuie rageusement ses larmes, pleure encore. Ils étaient dans une partie peu explorée de la prison, poussés à fuir les morts, toujours plus nombreux ; ils étaient seuls, perdus, blessés, abandonnés. Il y a tellement de visages qui passent et repassent devant son esprit, elle croit entendre la voix de Lori qui hurle. Mais la poigne de Tek est si ferme, si réelle, si entraînante qu'elle ne peut que le suivre, glissant ses pas sur les siens, cachée derrière son dos.

Et ces lumières qui clignotent, malsaines et effrayantes, la sonnerie assourdissante qui lui donne envie de vomir, T-Dog qui hurle dans sa tête, tout ça l'empêche d'avoir l'esprit vraiment clair. Elle sait que Tek trébuche et la lâche, qu'un Rôdeur tente de la mordre ; elle s'est reculé, a crié le nom de son protecteur, mais celui-ci avait dû s'enfoncer dans un autre couloir, et elle avait dû s'éloigner, poursuivie encore et encore, comme d'habitude ; et continuer seule, encore et encore, comme toujours.

Tek cogne avec force, de toute sa haine, il réduit le corps en bouillie infâme, jusqu'à ce que la crosse de son revolver bute sur le sol spongieux. Il se relève d'un mouvement extrêmement rapide, les yeux exorbités, soufflant comme un bœuf. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, plus personne. Tek est seul, mais il n'a pas peur, jamais.

Il se remet à avancer, arme au poing, bouleversé. Quelqu'un était en train de s'amuser avec le groupe électrogène de la prison, il en était persuadé ; et il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il connaissait qui pouvait faire ça.

Tek avait toujours vécu avec son père. Lui, il était différent des Dixon et de sa propre famille. Son père était un bosseur, qui vivait bien dans son grand appart à Atlanta. Il avait élevé son fils sans violence physique, il n'était pas méchant, psychorigide peut-être : mais Tek avait eu une enfance normale.

La sœur de son père, Pénélope Ceara, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Selon son père, elle avait toujours été très libre dans sa vie, et transgressait souvent les règles. Il l'avait en horreur, et l'a méprisait. Il n'avait pas voulu connaître son mari ou ses enfants, James et Phil, mais Tek était le bienvenu pendant les vacances. Les dix premières années de sa vie, il avait été confronté à Merle Dixon, le seul fils des voisins. Tek avait alors connu la violence et la solitude de la vie de Merle, des choses qu'il lui avait été inconnu.

Comment étaient-ils devenus amis, déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Merle doit avoir quarante ans passés, maintenant ; et lui devait s'en approcher dangereusement.

Il aimait bien Pénélope. C'était une femme honnête, malgré sa réputation de voleuse, et douce ; c'était son mari qui l'avait perverti, comme pour ses enfants ou même lui ; c'était à cause de Ceara Senior qu'il avait commencé à haïr.

Et puis, lorsque Merle eut 10 ans, un frère lui fut donné ; et Merle l'avait tout de suite aimé.

Merle, il était le con de service, l'imbécile violent et nerveux, ce drogué de cul-terreux qui ne savait sûrement même pas lire ; Tek avait l'impression qu'il tenait à cette image, d'une certaine manière. Ça lui permettait de construire un mur entre lui et les autres. Avec ce petit Daryl…tout était différent. Plus paisible, plus simple…Il n'avait pas de honte à l'aimer ou le prendre dans ses bras, avec sa manie bizarre de sentir ce bébé.

Dixon Senior l'avait tabassé, un jour où il avait surpris une scène de ce genre. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'un pédé comme fils, il voulait un mec qui porte ses couilles ; puis il avait cogné Tek aussi, histoire de faire la parité et aussi parce qu'il avait voulu s'interposer. Il s'était déchaîné sur Merle trois bonnes semaines sous le regard douloureux et craintif de la mère, Jean, le rabaissant et l'humiliant à chaque occasion.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tek avait pleuré pour quelque un d'autre que lui. Merle s'était emmuré derrière ces conneries, mais n'avait pas cessé d'aimer son petit frère. _C'est un homme brave, et qui a des couilles plus grosses que n'importe qui _! Avait-il envie de crier à la face du monde qui rejetait son ami.

Soudain, trois mois plus tard, un cadeau pour lui : Phil. Un peu petite et maigrichonne, certes, mais débordante d'énergie. Il aimait passer ses vacances avec elle, l'emmener en forêt et lui apprendre la chasse, qu'il avait lui-même appris aux côtés de Merle. Les années passent, les enfants grandissent ; et Tek commence à avoir _peur. _

Les bleus sur les deux enfants sont de plus en plus gros et voyants ; leur regard est moins enfantin, plus sec, plus dur ; leurs émotions s'émoussent, il a l'impression de les perdre. Ceara Senior veut faire de sa fille une tueuse, alors, il doit l'endurcir ; Daryl doit être un homme, alors il faut l'endurcir ; et la haine de Tek à l'encontre des deux pères grandit et effraye, il s'éloigne deux, de même que Merle. Ils ont perdu le contrôle, ils ont été dépassés ; pourquoi devrait-on les blâmer d'avoir voulu s'enfuir et oublier ?

Et puis, l'idée de faire l'armée. L'idée de fuir. Merle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, et quand Daryl eut dix ans, il s'engagea. Tek le suivit, c'est son meilleur ami et son frère ; et quand ils reviendront, ils se débarrasseront des deux adultes, ils sauveraient leur famille. C'était une excuse de merde, mais ça, aucun des deux ne le savait encore vraiment.

Jean Dixon mourut. Incendiée dans sa propre maison. Quelle conne, n'empêche ; Tek l'enviait. Au moins, elle était tranquille, et passait le flambeau à son fils Merle.

Pénélope mourut. Morte en couche. C'est triste, vraiment triste, et injuste, parce qu'une nouvelle vie repose sur ses épaules, un petit garçon du nom de James. C'est le nom de son père. Tek avait vraiment été ému, en l'apprenant.

À partir de là, les choses s'étaient enchaînées sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir. L'armée, la mort de Pénélope qui n'avait pu survivre sans son amie Jean, la drogue, le trafic instauré entre plusieurs militaires et civils ; les gosses, seuls face à leur père, qui finiront par les tuer ; et surtout, les gosses qui dérapent et dérivent, qui changent et se transforment en leur propre père, pour ne pas rompre le petit cercle vicieux. Tek a peur d'eux, il le sait ; et quand Phil l'appelle en pleurant et l'implorant, il a toujours un truc à faire, il ne peut pas passer.

La suite, encore pire, les combats de Daryl et la formation de tueur de Phil, la drogue, la drogue, la drogue. Tek avait compris. Ce n'était pas leur père, leur exemple, c'était lui et Merle. Ils étaient exactement pareils au même âge ; et leurs cadets répétaient les mêmes erreurs. Que faire, que dire, comment agir ? Il sent leur vie qui s'égrène entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, et Merle le prend très mal. Il finit par se fermer à lui aussi, ce qui le désespère encore plus.

Alors, ne sachant pas vers quoi ou qui se tourner, il s'abandonne à la haine. Et Merle ? Bah, il fait pareil.

Les Ceara sont des tueurs. Ils sont ça dans le sang, Tek le sait depuis qu'ils sont dans le ventre de leur mère. A 16 ans, Phil tua son premier homme. Un mec à peine plus âgé que Daryl, elle avait appuyé sur la détente par peur. Elle n'avait jamais pu dépasser ça, elle s'était contentée de se noyer sous des litres d'alcool et des passages d'anorexie boulimie. Mais Daryl… Ah, Daryl ! Il était fier de ce gosse ! C'était le seul qui avait pris un peu de sa réserve et de sa prudence, et il avait sauvé Phil, sa sœur ! Il l'avait maintenu à flot à la seule force de ses bras, il s'était révélé fin chasseur, il avait un bon mental. A deux, ils pourraient s'en sortir.

James tua sa mère dès sa naissance, le marquant à jamais au fer rouge.

Et Brayne. Brayne le Laid, l'Associable, le Mal, le _bâtard. _Il était sûr que ce statut avait joué dans son comportement, couplé à ses différences entre lui et Phil ou James. Il n'avait jamais été réellement comme eux, Tek l'avait bien senti. Est-ce que ça l'avait empêché de l'aimer ? Non. Le considérait-il, tout comme pour Phil et James, comme son petit frère ?

Non. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais des siens, qu'il serait toujours à part.

Le meurtre de Dixon père. Tragédie, une véritable tragédie, et Phil qui prend encore tout dans la gueule, avec Merle. Ce dernier avait peu évoqué ce soir fatidique, mais Tek savait déjà tout. Merle sentait qu'il était moins bon que son frère, qu'il faisait des trucs cons ; mais c'était lui, tout simplement. S'il avait refusé de laisser Phil tuer son père, c'était pour les protéger, eux. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir passer toutes ces horreurs dans sa famille, il avait voulu y mettre un terme, il avait pris ses responsabilités à sa manière, parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir porter le poids du parricide sur ses épaules, qu'il était le seul à être assez fou pour surmonter une telle épreuve. Il s'était _sacrifié._

Phil aussi, à sa manière, en se faisant passer pour l'auteur du meurtre. Elle avait voulu protéger Daryl, lui cacher la vérité, pour ne pas l'anéantir ; ils étaient cons, mais courageux. Loyaux. _Protéger la Fratrie, c'est se protéger de nous-mêmes, Tek, _avait un jour susurré James à son oreille.

Seulement, ils ne pensaient jamais au long terme ; et les conséquences de cet incident ne tardèrent pas à tomber. D'abord, les flics avaient serré les potes de Daryl, des camés pas méchants et plutôt amicaux, les envoyant en taule dès qu'ils le purent ; puis Daryl se retrouva seul, abandonné, viré de son travail, pointé du doigt par son entourage. Et, c'était inévitable, le chasseur dut finir le boulot en s'occupant de Ceara Senior. Puis, une fois sa tâche accompli, plus rien ne les retenait à Prettysburg, leur village d'enfance et la mère de tous leurs vices ; mais ils avaient déjà laissé trop de choses là-bas, tel que l'innocence, et ils auraient tous beau fuir le plus loin possible, le militaire sait qu'ils ne pourront pas s'échapper d'eux-mêmes.

Des nouveaux Rôdeurs s'approchent, il les élimine, mais un cinquième se glisse à travers les corps de ses congénères. Alors qu'il s'apprête à tirer, sa machette coincée dans la poitrine d'un mort, son assaillant reçoit une balle en pleine tête et s'écroule sur lui, le faisant tomber sur les fesses.

Brayne se tenait devant lui, son pistolet à la main. Il _souriait._

Quand Tek y repense, il se dit que c'était foutrement prévisible, toute cette histoire. Tout avait commencé au moins 80 ans avant. Presque un siècle, c'est énorme : lorsque les pères se sont rencontrés.

Tout est parti de là : les deux ont fait l'armée, ont fini dans l'illégalité, la déchéance totale déjà pas gâtés par l'hérédité, leur consommation alarmante de produits stupéfiants avaient fini par les rendre complètement barges, au point que cela avait débordé sur leurs progénitures.

Alors, bien sûr, comment avaient-ils tous pu croire que le petit dernier serait épargné ? Surtout aussi intelligent ! Ah, oui, l'intelligence ! Soi-disant Brayne aurait été le meilleur de tous, qu'il sera le héros de la famille ! Mais dans ce cas, qui jouait le rôle du mouton noir, hein ? Qui était la graine pourrie de l'arbre ? La Fratrie s'était toujours répété que l'arbre était déjà pourri en lui-même, mais il y a toujours pire, pas vrai ? Ils l'avaient bien senti au fil des années, non ?

Brayne avait eu le temps d'observer le comportement de chacun de ses aînés. Il avait vu les dégâts sur chaque génération, il avait appris et compris leur corps et leurs cicatrices beaucoup mieux que ses frères eux-mêmes : il avait eu tout le temps pour juger, et connaître les faiblesses et les terreurs de chacun.

Putain, ce qu'ils avaient été cons ! Avec le meurtre de Dixon Senior, tous avaient cru voir la fin d'une Fratrie unie, et chacun à leur façon, ils avaient tentés d'inculquer des valeurs et des dictons au plus jeune afin que lui, au moins, en garde une trace mais comment Brayne aurait-il pu y croire avec une famille pareille ?

Pourquoi, bon Dieu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne n'avait-il pu voir, même après Manson ? Parce que oui, Tek le savait, Brayne a tué Manson, c'était certain, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage d'en parler aux autres, d'avertir Phil ou James. Il avait délibérément caché le secret de Brayne par peur et lâcheté, persuadé de protéger la Fratrie et ainsi de respecter son premier code. Mais Tek s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui : il les avait tous irrémédiablement menés à la mort.

Le premier groupe, et Mary, cette pauvre fille sur la route, l'étoile de sa vie, tuée par les mains de ce sale rat, qu'il avait voulu étrangler de ses propres mains : et la souffrance dans les yeux de Phil, l'expression dure et résignée de James, qui avait la main sur son holster, tout ça, il n'avait pu le supporter. Il est le militaire aguerri et chef de famille, le survivant capable de bâtir à un camp à lui seul, pas effrayé par un peu de barbarisme, il avait été _**lâche**_ au point d'y perdre sa famille. Aujourd'hui encore il ne sait ce qui l'a retenu de tuer Brayne, même après il n'a pu que cacher son secret, encore, sans comprendre, hébété dans sa douleur, impuissant. Ils l'avaient tous fait, dans un sens, et avaient dissimulé les signes évidents d'une telle catastrophe, soi-disant trop occupés à survivre à l'Apocalypse.

Brayne qui maintenant sourit, danse presque, une lueur fauve dans ses prunelles refroidies, prêt à grimper sur son cadavre. Tek n'a pas le temps de se relever, il n'essaye même pas et il voit dans les yeux de son cadet qu'il sera le dernier homme debout.

Les Ceara sont des tueurs. Tek est un tueur, il le sait. Il a voulu fuir, de nombreuses années encore sa nature, espérant échapper à ce cycle infernal de violence ; mais aujourd'hui, au beau milieu de l'Apocalypse, plus besoin de se cacher. Il a tué sans vergogne, sans justice, pour que les siens survivent il n'a pas peur du mort désarticulé qui se dresse face à lui, gueule béante. Il a volé, tabassé, méprisé les autres au profit de sa famille, ce qui leur avait permis de tenir jusque-là. Tek a été parfait, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'est senti pleinement heureux. _Libre._

Tek sait ce qu'il est et ce qu'il doit faire. C'est à son tour de protéger la Fratrie.

Comme dirait son oncle par alliance, il n'y a qu'un dicton que doit suivre un tueur : _Tuer…_

Il leva violemment le bras, retirant le cran de sécurité, mais Brayne fut plus rapide. Il eut un choc, tellement puissant qu'il lâcha son revolver. Il sentait un liquide poisseux couler le long de sa tête, traçant le contour de sa mâchoire et goûtant sur le sol.

Il hoqueta, à court d'oxygène, toucha sa tête ; il lui manquait quelque chose, là, sur le haut de son crâne. Il s'écroula, les yeux encore ouverts, envahi par le noir.

…_Ou se faire tuer._

* * *

><p><em>« <em>Beth ! Beth ! »

La blonde aida son vieux père à descendre les marches, regardant le petit Brayne courir vers elle. Il se cogna contre ses jambes, encerclant ces dernières entre ces bras tremblants, coinçant sa tête entre ses deux cuisses.

« J'ai eu si peur ! » Ses épaules montrent qu'il sanglote, et elle pose une main dans son dos, le frottant doucement ; il avait l'air véritablement secoué, et ses gros yeux n'allaient pas tarder à déverser un torrent de larmes.

Rick, Daryl et Oscar vinrent les premiers à eux. Ils se précipitèrent en vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient rien, puis une porte du fond de la cour s'ouvrit à la volée. Daryl pointa son arbalète par surprise, mais la baissa immédiatement en reconnaissant James couvert de sang.

« Daryl ! » Le chasseur courut à lui, attrapant ses mains pleines de sang dans les siennes, cherchant sa sœur du regard. Elle était adossée au mur, et tenait un corps contre elle, clairement en état de choc. Rick et Oscar s'approchèrent à leur tour, l'allégeant de son poids. Ils l'allongèrent au sol, découvrant Tek.

« J'ai…je ne sais pas…je ne comprends pas…Il était là, dans cette flaque… » Balbutiait-elle en chancelant, et Daryl vint la soutenir. « Y'avait trop de sang, Daryl, tellement de sang…! » Elle se mit à pleurer et à rire nerveusement, se cachant le visage derrière ses mains rouges.

Tek était affreux à voir. Il perdait une quantité de sang énorme, et le côté droit de sa tête semblait avoir été soufflé. Un sourcil lui manquait, ainsi qu'une partie de ses cheveux ; une balle lui avait passé si près de la tête que son crâne s'était enfoncé et lui avait brûlé peau et cheveux. Rick eut son tee-shirt inondé du sang de son ami en trois secondes, provoquant des nausées.

Rick recula avec horreur, laissant les autres pousser des exclamations désespérées ; mais il finit par surpasser ses haut-le-cœur, et s'approcha de sa poitrine en quête d'un signe de vie. James s'était laissé glisser contre le mur, ailleurs, les mains tremblantes posées sur ses genoux. Ses yeux n'avaient plus d'âme, et il semblait mort, pâle comme un suaire.

« Hershel ! » Hurla le policier. « Il est vivant ! » James releva la tête, fixant Rick avec ébahissement. Il y avait tellement de sang partout, comment Tek pourrait vivre, avec son trou dans la tête ? Non, impossible. Il se trompait.

« J'ai un pouls. Oscar, aide-moi à l'amener à l'intérieur, je… »

Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit, celle qui menait au bloc A, laissant Maggie et Carl pénétrer les lieux. La fille tenait un petit paquet dans ses doigts, et semblait pleurer.

Tous comprirent. Rick s'approcha, la bouche grande ouverte, tenta de dire quelque chose ; mais rien ne lui vint, il tournait sur lui-même, le cœur déchiré. Non. Non, non, non.

« Non ? » demanda-t-il à Carl, mais son fils baissa la tête. « Oh non…non, nooon ! »

Il cria, plié en deux par la douleur, avant de s'écrouler au sol. Carl attendit, perdu dans ses réflexions obscures, Maggie s'avança vers Glenn, qui la serrait dans ses bras. Hershel, qui s'ébroua, pressa Oscar de soulever le militaire ; lui, il pouvait encore le sauver.

James se leva pour les aider, Phil toujours dans les bras de Daryl.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, mon Dieu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? » Murmurait-elle la voix rauque, désemparée. Elle se dégagea de son ami, trop effarée.

« Qui a fait ça ? » gronda-t-elle d'un air fauve, assez bas pour ne pas gêner le deuil de Rick.

« Un prisonnier. »

« Vous l'avez tué ? » Hochement de tête.

Phil s'approche de Beth qui serrait toujours l'enfant dans ses bras, et Brayne s'écarta docilement, essuyant ses larmes. Beth tendit ses bras et la colla contre son cœur, Phil en fit de même. C'était étrange, elles qui ne se parlaient presque pas, trop occupées chacune de leur côté…ça devait être ça, de faire partie d'un groupe autre que la Fratrie. Quelque chose passa entre les deux femmes, qui prolongèrent l'étreinte de longues secondes.

Le bébé se mit à brailler dans les bras de Maggie, quémandant du lait ; Daryl s'avança prudemment vers le policier au sol, passant la main devant son visage.

« Il lui faut du lait », murmura Phil. « Et maintenant. »

Daryl se redressa, replaça son arbalète dans son dos, déterminé. « Pas question qu'elle crève. J'y vais, y'a une école pas loin, on n'a pas eu le temps de la fouiller. »

« Je viens avec toi » assura Maggie, ignorant les protestations de son petit ami.

Rick, qui ne criait plus, se releva d'un mouvement sec, chancelant. Daryl allait lui parler lorsqu'il s'éloigna rapidement, s'enfonçant dans le bloc A, certainement à la recherche de sa femme.

Daryl revint alors à vers Phil, soutenue par la cadette Greene. Il attrapa une mèche ensanglantée, l'effritant afin de retirer le rouge.

« Va voir Tek et James. Prend Brayne, ne les lâche pas. Je reviens vite. »

Il caressa sa joue, toucha son bras d'un mouvement furtif, avant de se retourner sèchement, lui-même hébété et abattu par les évènements. Mais, comme dirait Merle : _faut pas pleurer._

Beth récupéra la petite créature qui vagissait, la bordant dans l'espoir de la calmer ; Glenn, surprenant le regard du chasseur, enveloppa les épaules de Phil de son bras droit, le gauche posé dans le dos de Beth, les poussant à rentrer rejoindre le vétérinaire avec Brayne. Sans Rick ou Daryl, Glenn devenait le chef du groupe, et se devait de prendre soin des siens, sa famille.

Le chasseur hocha la tête en guise de remerciements, puis trottina vers sa moto. Carl, qui s'était réveillé, courut jusqu'au portail afin de les laisser sortir.

* * *

><p>Brayne tremblait. Pas de peur, pas de choc, mais d'<em>excitation.<em>

La partie du Jeu avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances, comme d'habitude ; les petits joueurs qu'étaient les autres avaient encore perdu, de même que ce stupide prisonnier. Quand il l'avait sauvé des Rôdeurs, peu avant l'hiver, il avait été assez méfiant pour que le tromper devienne amusant ; c 'était ce genre de défi qui lui donnait des frissons et le faisait rire à gorge déployée. Il était dans son élément, le _mensonge, _et il était sur de remporter cette partie. Pari tenu. Rick et les autres avaient tué ce pauvre prisonnier, comme il l'avait prévu, le seul témoin susceptible de le dénoncer. Trop facile.

Hershel sue à grosses gouttes en essayant de sauver son cousin. Mais bon, qu'il survive ou pas, peu importait ; il serait trop faible pour se dresser contre lui, et il trouverait bien le moyen de le finir plus tard. James tournoyait dans toutes les directions sous les ordres du médecin, précis et calme, il l'admirait ; James avait toujours su garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances, même les plus périlleuses. Il avait ça dans le sang.

Quand il avait tué le premier groupe, Tek avait tellement été en colère qu'il avait failli le tuer à son tour, pour venger Mary ; mais cette petite conne de Phil s'était interposée en sa faveur, refusant de voir encore un membre de sa famille mourir. Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile. Il avait juré qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir, celui de protéger la Fratrie. Ce serment avait perduré sur les trois générations de la famille, ayant été instauré par Merle et Tek afin de ne pas les laisser s'entredéchirer entre eux, les deux familles bien trop destructrices. Ils avaient eu peur d'être comme leurs parents, comme leurs voisins ; des types camés et paumés, pauvres et violents, sans plus aucun respect pour eux-mêmes. Mais c'était ce qu'ils étaient tous, Brayne le savait. Mais lui était spécial, il était le Bâtard ; et Tek ne faisait pas partie de _sa _famille. Il n'était que le cousin de Phil, pas le sien. Il n'avait donc pas rompu son serment, et jamais Phil ne se dira pas que tout était de sa faute, que ce petit Brayne a tenté de tuer son cousin. Elle se voilera la face, comme toujours, par peur et par regrets ; cette petite pute avait toujours eu peur de souffrir, et finissait irrémédiablement par l'être.

James, lui…c'était une autre histoire. Son demi-frère avait toujours su ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui. James et Brayne était la dernière génération, la plus jeune, et avait l'avantage d'avoir un tas d'exemples de leur futur au sein de la Fratrie. Leur père était désormais vieux, l'alcool avait tout ravagé sur son passage ; et quand James atteignit les douze ans, il fut en mesure de protéger Brayne. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas tout le temps être là, mais c'était, pour la plupart du temps, suffisant. Ils avaient véritablement grandi ensemble, contrairement aux autres qui avaient connu des moments d'absences. James avait toujours été très protecteur avec lui, ils se marraient bien ensemble. Du fait de son jeune âge, son enfance avait été un peu plus tranquille aux côtés d'un James qui ne vivait que pour son petit frère. Jusqu'à ce que le sang et l'hérédité le rattrape, qu'il commence à se droguer et devienne comme ses aînés.

Pourtant, Brayne n'avait pas échappé aux brimades et aux autres pour autant. Seulement, lui, était le plus intelligent. Si ses aînés avaient évolué dans la violence et la drogue, lui avait échappé à tout ça, permettant à son esprit de se développer sans encombre. Brayne avait toujours été fin observateur, il avait compris ce qu'étaient les autres et la Vie.

Tout était insipide et ennuyant. Il avait trouvé un certain refuge dans les livres, c'est vrai, mais la société dans laquelle il pataugeait le répugnait. Il ne comprenait pas les motivations de ses semblables. Ils étaient tous stupides, dirigés par leurs émotions et caprices ; ils s'entêtaient à prendre des décisions autodestructrice pour se prouver qu'ils sont bien meilleurs que l'autre, guidés par les convoitises communes.

Brayne, lui, ne voulait pas d'argent, pas de femmes, pas de nourriture, pas de défonce. Il voulait du _sang._

C'était plus fort que lui, une sorte de particularité héréditaire dont tous avaient été touchés. Là-dessus, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans leur nature ; et même si Ceara Senior serait mort avant sa majorité, Brayne aurait suivi le même chemin que Phil. Il n'allait pas le nier, il aimait ça. Les fréquentes « disputes » dans la Fratrie étaient provoqués par cette exaltation et cette envie de se battre, de confronter sa volonté à une autre dans l'espoir de la plier. Ils étaient des prédateurs, une meute féroce qui se déchire à petit feu.

Les Dixon, eux ne poussaient pas les choses aussi loin et n'en faisait pas une affaire de famille, mais n'en demeurait pas moins violents. Daryl avait peut-être l'air un peu plus calme et réservé qu'eux, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait, ils le savaient tous. Il était un peu le « tampon » de la famille, qui absorbait les émotions négatives de la Fratrie et qui explosait une fois plein.

Carl et les autres pénètrent la pièce, Phil aide immédiatement Hershel. Ils se sont regroupés dans l'arrière-cour, à l'ombre, et Oscar avait ramené tout le matériel médical disponible au bloc C, désormais silencieux. Carl et Beth montaient la garde autour d'eux, armés et nerveux, Glenn se penchait sur le militaire.

« Il n'y a que nous ? » chuchote Phil en appliquant des compresses sur le crâne de son cousin. Personne ne répondit, et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Glenn remplaça Beth à la garde, tandis qu'elle prenait une bouteille d'eau pour la petite.

« Pitié, Doc… »

« Ça va aller, mon garçon. C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, la balle n'a pas pénétré mais l'a frôlé, ça a un peu enfoncé son os crânien et brûlé la peau. Regardez, il a déjà presque arrêté de saigner. »

Tous se penchèrent avec soulagement sur le militaire, qui était plus pâle qu'un mort. Phil allait se jeter sur le vétérinaire pour le remercier quand son regard grave stoppa son élan.

« Ne vous méprenez pas ; son cerveau a subi un énorme choc, il doit être en train de gonfler à l'intérieur. Il faut que l'œdème se résorbe et qu'il survive à son hémorragie, si jamais il passe la nuit. Donnez-moi quelque chose de froid, et le ballon à côté, il va falloir lui donner le maximum d'oxygène possible et essayer de réparer l'os. »

Il plaça le ballon sur le nez et la bouche de l'homme, lui insufflant ainsi de l'oxygène. Il avait désinfecté la plaie et arrêté le saignement, mais n'avait rien pu faire pour l'os, il fallait absolument rentrer à l'intérieur. Il n'y croyait pas, il savait que Tek allait sûrement mourir d'ici quelques heures, il n'avait fait que retarder son agonie. Lori, Carol, T-Dog, Tek. Trop, c'était toujours trop, Hershel était vieux et fatigué.

Oscar revint avec une table roulante, et ils soulevèrent l'homme. Le convoi silencieux se dirigea vers le Bloc A, le seul à avoir échappé à l'invasion, chacun vacant ensuite à sa tâche. Hershel, aidé de Glenn et Beth, tenta avec moult précaution de tâter l'os, et il constata un enfoncement léger sur deux centimètres. L'os état à nu sur cette partie-là, et le vétérinaire du arracher les quelques bouts de peau qui pendaient. Il appliqua des compresses autour de sa tête, laissant de la place pour que le cerveau respire, transfusa Tek afin de diminuer sa fièvre et abaisser son rythme cardiaque. Le patriarche Greene lui administra des corticoïdes afin de lutter contre les réactions inflammatoires, puis le laissa se reposer dans une cellule, Beth et Carl se relayant pour lui insuffler de l'oxygène.

Ils transvasèrent leurs affaires les plus importantes dans le bloc, n'ayant pas le courage de vider la prison des macchabées. Demain, il faudra ériger des tombes ; une routine que certains commençaient presque à accepter. L'homme était capable de repousser chacune de ses limites sur tous les cas, et le deuil en faisait partie ; mais ce n'était pas sans cicatrices, qui paraissaient sur les visages las et exténués de tous.

« Je pars en éclaireur » lâcha James en se relevant. « On va avoir besoin de beaucoup de choses. » Il prenait déjà un sac pour le remplir de munitions et récupéra la machette de sa sœur, avant de charger son Glock.

« Daryl et Maggie sont déjà dehors. Hors de question que tu partes seul. » Gronda Glenn, mais le garçon l'arrêta d'une main.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Glenn. Pas aujourd'hui. Daryl va trouver du lait, et ce n'est pas ce qui nous nourrira. »

« Tu restes ici ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux, Glenn ! »

L'Asiatique chercha du secours auprès de Phil, mais celle-ci fixait son cousin sans prendre part à la dispute. Le bébé se mit à crier, et Beth baissa les yeux pour le border.

« Ecoutes, James. Je sais que c'est dur et que t'as du mal à gérer ça. Mais c'est notre cas à tous, et maintenant plus que jamais, on doit rester unis. » Tempéra Glenn en posant une main tiède sur son épaule. « On a besoin les uns des autres, tu le sais. Ne fous pas tout en l'air. »

« Ne pas tout foutre en l'air ? Ah ! Mais c'est déjà trop tard, ouvre les yeux bordel ! Rick a disparu, on a perdu les nôtres, notre maison, tout ! Tu crois qu'on tiendra encore combien de temps, comme ça ? Je pars, et tu ne m'arrêteras pas. » Sa voix sifflait comme celle d'un serpent, et Glenn baissa les yeux par dépit. « Brayne vient avec moi. » Rajouta-t-il en lui tournant le dos, rassemblant ses armes.

Personne ne s'interposa. Ils savaient tous à quel point il avait raison, et ils n'avaient pas le courage de le suivre. Phil releva les yeux et sonda son frère, tenant la main immobile de Tek. Un message passa entre les deux, alors que Brayne se relevait doucement.

Axel, qui s'était fait minuscule depuis le début de l'accident, lavait le corps de Tek avec un chiffon humide ; il ne parlait pas, nettoyant docilement les traces de sang pour le rendre plus présentable. Il jetait un œil à James lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de très sombre dans son regard. Ses prunelles s'étaient assombries et durcies, une sorte d'aura dangereuse émanait de son expression.

Phil hocha la tête, l'expression aussi mauvaise que lui. Axel n'imaginait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire, mais Brayne recula lentement, fixant tour à tour ses aînés. C'était malsain, il le sentait bien, et il frissonna.

« Protège la Fratrie, James. » chuchota sa sœur. « Protège ton frère. »

James ferma les paupières avec fatalité, puis attrapa l'épaule de son petit frère en le poussant devant lui.

Brayne eut une réaction étrange, un ricanement sec et nerveux couplé d'un sourire goguenard, mais il obéit docilement, sortant pour prendre la moto de Tek. Elle était plus silencieuse que celle de James et mieux remplie, ce qui leur permettait d'aller plus loin.

La grille claqua dans le bloc, et Phil retourna à son cousin, de même qu'Axel. Elle alla embrasser la joue gauche du militaire, puis attrapa le poignard à sa ceinture ainsi que son revolver.

« Je pars vérifier les entrées et les sorties, au cas où. » avertit-elle, et Beth hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Je viens avec toi », chuchota Carl, sans lui demander son avis. Phil eut un demi-sourire faible, mais ne protesta pas.

Le garçon avait autant besoin de se défouler, sa petite sœur était entre de bonnes mains ; elle n'allait pas lui refuser ça, pas aujourd'hui. Glenn accepta, sachant l'enfant en sécurité avec la femme, s'occupant de recharger les armes et d'aider les autres à aménager le bloc.

* * *

><p>« Salut, dîner. » Daryl se pencha pour récupérer l'opossum, tandis que Maggie eut un petit hoquet de dégoût.<p>

« Je ne veux pas ça dans mon sac. » grogna-t-elle, lui arrachant un sourire. Il attrapa le sien et tenta d'y mettre l'animal mort, mais il échoua. Son manège dura une minute, avant qu'il ne jette rageusement la bête sur le plan de travail, jurant. Puis, posant ses mains à plat sur le bois, il souffla lentement, les yeux noirs.

Maggie posa une main sur son épaule, sans ajouter un mot. Il avait de quoi nourrir la petite, la crèche avait à peine été vidée. Pas de Rôdeurs aux alentours ; si Daryl avait besoin de se lâcher en paix, la crèche était l'endroit parfait.

Il souffla par à-coups, frémissant, et la brune sentit le dos de son ami se tendre lentement. Puis, sans prévenir, au bout de cinq minutes, les muscles de ses mains relâchèrent leur prise sur le plan de travail, détendant ainsi son corps.

« Je crois…je crois que j'ai peur. »

Daryl se tourna vers sa partenaire, se mordant violemment les joues. Elle retira sa main et croisa les bras, s'adossant au mur. Ils avaient le temps. Daryl récupéra son arbalète posée à côté de son sac, la fixant comme si elle pouvait lui apporter les secrets de l'Univers.

« Tek m'a offert cette arbalète après ma première vraie prise, un énorme daim. Avec Merle, ils m'ont tout appris. Phil aussi, en théorie, mais elle n'a jamais réussi à être discrète en forêt. Enfin, c'est un mensonge, parce qu'elle est une des meilleurs voleuses de la Géorgie, et elle sait tirer, tu vois. J'sais qu'elle voulait me laisser la chasse, c'est _mon _domaine. J'adorais chasser avec Tek. »

« Tek est encore vivant », chuchota la brune. « Peut-être que… »

« Non, tu comprends pas. J'sais chasser, j'ai plus besoin de lui, j'connais déjà tous ses conseils. J'ai toujours eu besoin de lui, c't'ait mon mentor. Mais s'il meurt…j'm'en sortirai. Je sais quoi faire. »

« De quoi as-tu peur, alors ? »

Il baissa la tête, un tic nerveux s'emparant de sa mâchoire, le poing serré.

« De ce que je vais devoir faire, sans lui. Il approuvera tout, il l'a toujours fait avec moi. Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire. Mais… » Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

« … Mon père peut à peine marcher, et nous, on passe notre vie à courir. Je sais qu'il va mourir, et il n'y aura plus que moi et Beth. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Je vais continuer de faire toutes ces choses, pour Beth, pour moi, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne plus sentir son odeur, j'ai peur de ne plus croiser son regard. J'ai peur de l'oublier avec le temps. Le temps, c'est la seule chose qu'on ne peut pas maîtriser, ne pas comprendre ; et le temps ravage, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« J'trouve que cette conversation est très bizarre. » grogna le chasseur, faisant rire la brune. Le silence revint, et Daryl put enfin mettre l'opossum dans son sac. Puis, il se tourna vers la brune déjà prête, serrant la hanse de son arbalète, hésitant un peu.

« Tu veux marcher ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

><p>« Tu veux me tuer ? »<p>

James s'arrêta en plein champ, un Glock dans chaque main. Il avait caché la moto à une centaine de mètres, derrière un fourré proche de la route, et Brayne le suivait cinq pas derrière. Il lui avait confisqué son arme, le privant de toute défense, n'ayant pas dit un seul mot durant tout le trajet.

Il se tourna vers son petit frère, impassible. Les deux crans de sûreté avaient été enlevés, et son regard froid croisa celui de son laideron de demi-frère.

« Bien joué, le coup de l'invasion. Apparemment, t'as réussi à convaincre un prisonnier ? »

« Ce fut simple. Rick l'avait abandonné à des Rôdeurs, je lui ai donné un toit et de la nourriture tout l'hiver. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi spectaculaire, mais c'est le Jeu qui veut ça. »

Un Rôdeur titubait jusqu'à eux, trop loin pour être plus qu'une tâche difforme et chancelante.

« Tu m'impressionnes, tu sais. » répondit James, toujours aussi froid. « T'es le plus jeune, mais t'es quand même le meilleur tueur de la Fratrie. »

« Je n'ai pas tué ma mère à la naissance, moi ! Ce titre te revient de droit, grand frère ! »

James tira, et une balle traversa la main de son frère. Celui-ci arrêta de rire, la face révulsée, puis serra sa main en sang contre lui, sifflant entre ses dents. Il se laissa tomber au sol, tremblant de tout son être, mais ne poussa pas un cri ; un Rôdeur sortit de la lisière de la forêt, rampant dans direction, et James l'ignora.

« Désolé, ça m'a échappé, _petit frère. »_

« Alors tu vas me tuer, hein ? Vas-y. T'es le seul qui puisse en être capable. » Gronda Brayne avec un gémissement involontaire.

« Lori, T-Dog, Tek. Tek ! Je croyais que tu ne t'attaquais pas à ta famille ! » Hurla le garçon en rangeant un Glock, et planta son poignard dans la tête du Rôdeur le plus proche. « Protéger la Fratrie, tu t'en souviens ?! » Il avait l'air d'un fauve, à tourner ainsi sur lui-même et à tuer sans même regarder les morts. C'en était _naturel._

« Ah ! Alors c'est ça, qui te dérange tellement ? Que je m'en sois pris à la famille ? T'es qu'un sale égoïste ! »

Brayne se releva, furieux, s'approchant de son aîné. Sa main saignait abondamment, tâchant son tee-shirt, mais il ne semblait pas dérangé.

« Vous avez passé votre vie à gueuler, picoler, fumer et vous entredéchirer comme des porcs ! Vous êtes une honte ! Qui a tenu ce foutu serment, hein ? Qui peut me dire qu'il n'a pas fait du mal à l'autre ? Merle, Phil ? Ceux qui nous ont abandonnés avant de revenir la bouche en cœur ? Tek, qui n'a jamais voulu nous avoir à sa charge, et qui l'a fait par acquis de conscience ? Toi, qui passais tes journées à te foutre dans la merde et à déverser ta haine sur nous ? Ou bien Daryl, qui a failli tuer notre père pour se venger de Phil, en prétendant que c'était pour notre 'protection' ? »

James recula, les yeux effarés. Ceara Senior était mourant dans une maison de retraite depuis plusieurs années déjà, tabassé et abandonné dans une ruelle sordide, n'avait jamais pu obtenir justice sur l'identité de son assaillant ; mais Daryl l'avait avoué à Tek, comme quoi le père avait juré de tuer ses enfants pour venger son ami Dixon, que Daryl ayant trop bu avait eu peur, l'avait frappé avec son pote Tim -assassiné trois mois plus tard- et laissé pour compte. Brayne n'était pas censé être au courant, personne ne lui en avait parlé.

« Alors qu'ai-je fait de si mal que vous n'ayez pas déjà fait vous ? Tek s'était jeté sur moi, il avait perdu la tête, il voulait me tuer ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! Aucun de vous n'a jugé bon pour m'arrêter, personne n'a essayé ! Vous avez juste attendu que je 'dérape' une nouvelle fois pour m'éliminer ! »

« Envahir la prison ? Ce que tu _avais _à faire ! Tu as tué une femme enceinte, bordel ! T'as empoisonné un groupe entier, voulu en décimer un autre ! »

« Je l'ai fait pour qu'on remporte le Jeu ! Pour qu'on reste en vie ! » Hurla le garçon.

Des grognements se firent entendre dans le dos, et James se retourna pour les achever. Une explosion se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux, les forçant à lever la tête. Un hélicoptère traversait à toute vitesse le ciel, dégageant un énorme nuage de fumée noire. Ils suivirent sa course effrénée entre les nuages, avant qu'il ne percute un arbre et s'enfonce dans la forêt à une centaine de mètres.

James sauta deux fois en arrière pour éviter les bras d'un mort, et lui trancha la gorge. Il se tourna vers Brayne, qui évitait souplement une Ombre ; l'enfant sortit un couteau de sa botte, et fit rapidement le tour du monstre, avant de couper d'un geste sec ses artères tibiales et ses talons d'Achille. Le macchabée s'écroula, essayant de se tourner vers le garçon, mais celui grimpa sur son dos et planta son petit couteau dans sa tête.

« Tu vois ? Rien ne peut vraiment nous arriver. Tout cela…c'est dans notre terrain de jeu. On peut enfin être ce que nous sommes vraiment ; on peut enfin vivre, James ! »

Il se dégagea du corps, soupirant. Sa main trouée saignait moins maintenant, mais il n'était pas sûr que ses deux derniers doigts gauches survivent. Il déchira la chemise du mort, sale et puante, ainsi qu'un bout de la sienne il cracha à plusieurs reprises dedans, et se confectionna un bandage précaire. La salive possédait des propriétés cicatrisantes naturelles, et apposée sur sa blessure, il avait peut-être une chance pour que celle-ci ne s'infecte pas.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, on s'en sort toujours. » dit-il en retirant sa lame. « Notre famille est comme ça, et dans ce monde, nous sommes les Rois. On gagnera le Jeu, et ce jour-là, tu comprendras. »

James voyait encore la fumée monter du haut des arbres, et les Rôdeurs alentours se dirigeaient déjà vers l'hélicoptère. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il voulait y aller ; c'était un signe d'une communauté autre que la leur, peut-être bien plus grande et mieux équipée.

« Il doit y avoir de la nourriture ou des armes, dedans » chuchota Brayne en lisant dans ses pensées. « Tire-moi une balle si tu veux, mais décide toi vite avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te vole cette occasion. »

James considéra son petit frère avec violence, réfléchissant intensément. Il devait le tuer, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Protéger la Fratrie, c'est se protéger d'eux-mêmes, et Brayne était devenu un danger. Brayne devait être protégé de Brayne, et aujourd'hui, la seule solution envisageable était la mort.

Il le poussa brutalement devant, crachant. « Avance, je t'abandonnerai au prochain Rôdeur. » Brayne haussa les épaules, souriant, et obéit docilement.

* * *

><p>Andréa baissa ses yeux rivés vers le ciel avant de regarder Michonne avec gravité. La Samouraï se tenait derrière elle avec ses deux alliés, attendant sa décision ; elles avaient quitté la maisonnette depuis plusieurs heures, marchant sans but, et la blonde avait suivi le crash de l'hélico avec étonnement. Des gens étaient peut-être encore en vie dedans, elle se devait d'aller vérifier ; sans un mot, elle se mit en marche, directement vers le nuage de fumée qui montait. Michonne soupira mais ne broncha, suivant son amie nonchalamment.<p> 


	10. Plus jamais

« Daryl, stop ! » le chasseur freina, surpris, et se tourna vers sa coéquipière en lui faisant les gros yeux. Mais Maggie tendait son bras à sa gauche, effarée, et il suivit le mouvement avec plus ou moins de colère.

Au loin, une moto approchait, cahotant entre les pierres et très mal conduite. En plissant ses yeux, il distingua le conducteur, qui le hélait de loin.

C'était Brayne, sur la moto de Tek.

Ni une ni deux, il élança la sienne à sa rencontre, inquiet. Brayne ne serait jamais parti seul dans l'inconnu, et certainement pas avec un véhicule si précieux.

Très vite, Brayne arrêta la moto et Daryl vint à lui, de plus en plus inquiet. Le gamin pleurait à chaudes larmes, l'air incroyablement choqué ; Maggie descendit de la Triumph et vint récupérer le jeune garçon, lui frottant gentiment le dos. Sa main gauche était bandée dans un tissu imbibé de sang, d'où dépassait quelques feuilles –Daryl reconnaissait l'eucalyptus et le thym, antiseptiques naturels.

« Je suis désolé. » geignit-il, se cachant les mains derrière ses mains. « Je suis terriblement désolé. » Il tremblait violemment, visiblement en état de choc, alertant le chasseur.

« Qui étais avec toi, Brayne ? » gronda Daryl en chopant les épaules du garçon, le forçant à le regarder.

« James. On était partis juste derrière vous pour aller chercher de la nourriture, et on a vu un hélicoptère s'écraser. Et…et quand on est arrivés sur les lieux, on n'était pas seuls. »

Daryl frissonna, lâcha l'enfant. James. Evidemment.

« Ils…ils lui ont tiré dessus, et sur moi aussi. », continua-t-il dans un nouveau sanglot, et Maggie couvrit sa bouche avec horreur. « Il y avait deux femmes, aussi, et des hommes les ont attaqués…Je ne voulais pas le laisser, mais j'ai eu peur, si peur, Daryl…. »

La brune enlaça l'enfant, désormais bien geignard, et Daryl tomba à genoux, couvrant lui aussi son visage. C'était un cauchemar. Merle, Tek, James : qui d'autre, encore ? Sa famille qu'il venait à peine de retrouver, après tant d'épreuves, qui d'autre allait y passer ? Et Lori, Carol, T-Dog ? C'était trop, en une seule journée. Il sentait son monde basculer et sombrer, le faisant lentement paniquer. Qui, encore ? Pendant combien de temps, encore, devra-t-il subir la perte et le chagrin ?

Les cris d'un bébé se firent entendre dans son crâne. Il souffla deux fois, puis se releva, la face sombre.

« Quand j'ai fui, j'ai vu les hommes emporter James et les deux femmes, mais je ne sais pas où. Je… Je crois que James est mort… »

* * *

><p>« Daryl ! »<p>

Phil se précipita vers les trois arrivants, la chemise tâchée de sang. Maggie se dirigea vers le bloc A, les mains chargées, et la Ceara l'aida à alléger son fardeau. Oscar, qui venait à leur rencontre, déchargea les bras de la jeune femme, lui permettant de se concentrer sur Daryl et Brayne. Le chasseur vint vers son amie la mine défaite, ayant soudainement pris un coup de vieux.

« Où est James ? » siffla-t-elle aux nouveaux arrivants, qui baissèrent la tête. Elle se stoppa, regardant Brayne, mais Daryl s'interposa en la prenant par l'épaule.

« Où est James ?! » Répéta-t-elle plus fort, s'accrochant au bras du chasseur, alarmé par son silence.

Personne ne lui répondit, et elle commença à respirer plus fort. Elle se dégagea de son ami, fit quelques pas, appela son petit frère mais seuls les grognements sauvages des morts répondirent à son appel. Elle ne comprenait rien : deux heures avant, il était là, à rire avec elle, insouciant comme d'habitude, et maintenant, il se décidait à jouer à cache-cache au pire moment de la journée une mauvaise blague pour laquelle Phil n'était pas d'humeur à encaisser.

« Daryl ! » hurla-t-elle, tandis que Brayne reculait. « Où est mon frère ?! »

« Il s'est fait avoir par un autre groupe, qui l'ont emmené avec eux. On entamera des recherches demain. »

« Emmené ? Comment ça, emmené ? C'est-ce que Brayne t'as dit ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son cadet, ivre de rage. Brayne recula, tentant de se défendre, mais la jeune femme avançait vers lui avec résolution, comme prête à lui défoncer le crâne. Daryl s'interposa avant qu'elle ne puisse se saisir de son petit frère, déclenchant chez son amie une colère noire.

« C'est ce qu'il t'a raconté, hein ? C'est ce qu'il a voulu nous faire croire ! »

« Calme-toi », lui demanda-t-il en la voyant sortir son couteau. « J'ai mis du temps parce qu'on a suivi Brayne là où il a été enlevé, et il dit vrai. Y'a des traces de pneus et d'au moins dix personnes tout autour de la zone, et très peu de sang. J'ai perdu leurs traces, et… »

« Tu as laissé mon petit frère _tout seul ?_ » Elle le gifla si fort que le garçon sursauta. Daryl encaissa sans rien dire, ne la lâchant pas du regard. « _Comment _t'as pu faire ça ?! »

« Je n'y étais pas, Phil ! Calme-toi ! » Répéta-t-il plus fort en lui saisissant les poignets. « Arrête d'être stupide et concentre-toi, nom de Dieu ! Si ces gars l'ont emmené, c'est certainement pour le garder en vie ! »

« Et pour quoi faire, à ton avis ? Hein ? Tu crois que les gens sauvent d'autres gens par pur plaisir ? Ils vont lui faire du mal, Daryl ! Je vais le chercher ! »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et commença à s'éloigner, mais il l'a rattrapa par l'épaule ; le chasseur se prit son coude dans l'estomac, le faisant plier en deux sous le choc, mais il finit par la plaquer violemment contre un mur, ignorant ses protestations.

Glenn, qui était sorti en même temps que Beth et Axel, s'approcha à son tour, inquiet, et Beth posa une main sur l'épaule de Daryl pour que celui-ci relâche Phil mais cette dernière se débattait avec sauvagerie, et il dû la coller contre sa poitrine, l'emprisonnant de ses bras épais. Axel prit le petit garçon par l'épaule, effrayé par l'état de sa main, appelant Hershel par réflexe, il saisit l'enfant à bras-le-corps et le colla contre sa poitrine, se précipitant à l'intérieur, rassurant l'enfant il connaissait ce genre de famille, il avait vécu dans les quartiers nord de Columbus, dans l'Ohio, et savait que la violence faisait partie du quotidien. Le petit garçon ne paraissait pas vraiment touché par le comportement de sa sœur, mais simplement très fatigué.

Daryl finit par la bloquer entièrement, la soulevant assez pour qu'elle ne touche plus le sol. Elle hurlait, grondait, se tortillait, mais il ne bougea pas, le visage crispé par la douleur.

« T'iras nulle part ! Il va faire nuit et Tek a besoin de toi ! Tu sais même pas où on a perdu sa trace ! »

« Mais c'est mon _frère !_ J'le laisserais pas tout seul, t'entends ? C'est mon _**frère **_! »

« Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon frère, merde ! Moi aussi, je ne sais pas où il est, s'il est encore en vie ! Moi aussi, mon frère a été blessé sans que je puisse changer les choses ! Moi aussi, j'aurai voulu le traquer jusqu'au bout du monde juste pour savoir s'il va bien ! Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de tout lâcher maintenant, ok ? Tu ne pourras rien faire, Philomela ! »

Son nom d'enfance eut le mérite d'affaiblir la fille, qui se calmait sous les paroles de son ami. Puis, sans prévenir, son corps se détendit d'un coup sec, et elle se mit à pleurer, flasque et inutile. Il la posa lentement au sol, caressant ses cheveux, la gardant contre son cœur.

Beth eut l'impression de voir Carol à la place de Phil, lorsque sa petite fille était sortie de cette maudite grange les doigts de la femme raclaient le sol, dans l'espoir que ce geste lui ramène son petit garçon, en vain. Elle venait de perdre un frère, tout comme Beth, et celle-ci comprenait cette douleur. Un élan de compassion la prit, et elle se pencha sur le corps tremblant, remplaçant les bras de Daryl pour une étreinte maternelle, un soutien féminin d'une sœur éplorée. Elle lui chuchote des prières aux oreilles, des paroles réconfortantes, lui fournit des gestes apaisants, pleurant à ses côtés.

_Phil. Tu vas être forte. Tu vas être forte pour James, pour Brayne, pour Tek. Tu vas être forte pour ne pas perdre l'espoir de le revoir un jour, l'espoir que ton cousin se réveille. Phil, tu vas vivre, tu entends ? C'est ce que tu as à faire, c'est ce que nous faisons tous : pour que James survive au moins dans ton âme, pour ne pas abandonner. Phil, respire, lentement, c'est ça…On le retrouvera, Phil, on le retrouvera…_

Daryl observait avec tendresse Beth enlacer sa « sœur » avec douceur, lui-même tremblait intérieurement. James…son tout petit frère, tout seul, dans un monde abominable… Merle encore, avec une main en moins, avait réussi à s'enfuir. Peut-être que sa fuite n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais il avait réussi cet exploit. Mais James, avait-il cette force ? Aurait-il la même chance ? Si les hommes l'ayant amené le soigne, dans quel but cela pourrait-il être ?

Il s'adossa au mur, couvrant son visage de ses mains. Il entendait le bébé pleurer, au loin, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller le rejoindre Daryl avait perdu tout et si vite, il se sentait valser dans tous les sens, emporté par une tempête intérieure qui ravageait son mental.

Glenn enserra son épaule dans sa paume, lui faisant relever la tête. Bien sûr, Daryl ne peut pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant il est le chef du groupe à présent, et il se devait de prendre soin des siens.

Beth releva lentement la fille, et les quatre retournèrent au bloc en silence, les reniflements de Philip faisant frissonner ses amis.

* * *

><p>« Les enfants. » Hershel claudiqua doucement vers son groupe, sortant de la cellule de Tek. Brayne avait perdu son petit doigt, mais il avait réussi à sauver son annulaire. Un gros bandage le privait de l'usage de sa main, mais le petit garçon s'en sortait très bien.<p>

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, ses béquilles chuintant doucereusement son regard doux soutenant celui douloureux de Phil.

« Nous avons beaucoup subi aujourd'hui. On est tous très fatigués et marqués par les évènements. Je suis désolé pour James, mais je suis sûr qu'il trouvera le moyen de s'en sortir ; et nous devons veiller les uns sur les autres, maintenant, nous ne sommes plus aussi nombreux et unis. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre, pas maintenant. Nous devons continuer pour T-Dog. Carol. Lori… Et Tek et James. Je viens avec toi demain pour les recherches, mais Phil, nous avons tous besoin d'une nuit de repos.»

La femme baissa les yeux. Hershel avait raison ; leurs pertes étaient déjà trop nombreuses, et si elle aussi disparaissait…

Mais son petit frère, blessé et enfermé quelque part dans un si vaste monde…elle chancela, se tenant les tempes, et Daryl vint lui prêter son épaule. Il avait besoin d'elle, tout comme Tek ; James devait attendre et tenir une nuit de plus. Le groupe était trop défait et épuisé, la nuit trop sombre pour qu'ils s'aventurent autre part ; Rick était perdu dans les couloirs de la prison, très probablement à la poursuite du corps de sa femme.

C'était la première fois que cela leur arrivait. Depuis la pandémie, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Ils pensaient qu'ils crèveraient tous ensemble, complètement défoncés, face à une armée de Rôdeurs aux dents aussi aiguisées que leurs lames.

Et Brayne avait réussi à échapper au même sort, comme d'habitude. Phil se redressa.

Brayne avait toujours été très protecteur avec sa famille ; il n'aimait pas lorsqu'ils sortaient trop tard ou s'engueulaient trop fort ; il n'aurait jamais fui en laissant son frère pour mort, il n'aurait jamais abandonné sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué, ni même tiré sur Tek ; il aimait sa famille, il protégeait la Fratrie.

Phil le savait, d'ailleurs quand il avait tué le premier groupe, ils n'étaient pas là, afin qu'ils ne soient pas empoisonnés ; il les avait tué de sang-froid, et profité de leur absence pour ne rencontrer aucune opposition à ce meurtre odieux.

Non mais vraiment, il la croyait si conne ? Il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle tomberait dans ce piège, qu'elle en conclurait immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait nuire à la Fratrie ? Avait-il oublié qui l'avait élevé ? Brayne, aussi intelligent qu'il puisse être, n'avait point pris en compte l_'expérience _et à ce jeu-là, Phil remportait la partie haut la main.

Des mensonges, des tromperies et des trahisons, elle en avait vu ce n'était pas un gamin de dix ans qui allait avoir raison d'elle.

Elle était comme sa mère, elle savait tout de lui, et connaissait Brayne mieux qu'elle-même. Bien sûr qu'il avait abandonné son frère ; l'invasion de la prison n'aurait jamais pu être si bien réussie sans son aide, notamment pour le groupe électrogène de la prison. Le prisonnier que Rick avait laissé à plusieurs Rôdeurs sans armes ni échappatoire, aurait réussi à s'en sortir sans aide extérieure ? Impossible. Pouvait-il tenir tout l'hiver à se cacher dans les couloirs, sans eau ni nourriture, sans jamais tomber sur un membre du groupe ? Non. Et quelles étaient les limites de Brayne pour parvenir à ses fins ? Aucunes.

Tek avait été retrouvé pas loin de la salle de contrôle, là où tout avait commencé ; si Brayne se trouvait près de la salle, qu'il en sortait tout juste et qu'il avait croisé Tek, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il lui ait tiré une balle. James avait dû le comprendre plus vite qu'elle, et malheureusement, il était beaucoup plus sanguin que sa sœur -à l'instar de Merle Dixon.

Or, Phil avait beau avoir l'air d'une petite brune un peu stupide, elle réfléchissait. Elle savait être patiente, élever ses deux petits frères et son père lui avait forgé cette volonté. Si elle montrait qu'elle était au courant ou le soupçonnait, il n'hésitera pas à la supprimer ; Brayne ne voulait pas forcément les tuer, il voulait le contrôle ; s'il pouvait éviter de tuer toute sa famille, il le ferait. Il pensait qu'avec son histoire de Phil/Fantôme, il pourrait la culpabiliser assez pour qu'elle ferme les yeux. Pauvre con. Elle n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant quelqu'un, pas même son père, et ce n'était pas un enfant de maintenant 10 ans qui allait la faire chanter, même s'il était plus intelligent qu'elle, tout surdoué qu'il est.

Seulement, ce coup-ci, Tek et James ne pouvaient pas l'épauler ; elle avait bien Daryl, mais celui-ci avait maintenant un groupe entier à sa charge, en plus d'un bébé ; il était d'ailleurs en train de nourrir cette petite chose, complètement heureux, lui donnant de petits surnoms affectueux. Son groupe le regardait étrangement, subjugué, et le chasseur tourna sa tête d'imbécile heureux vers elle, s'approchant inconsciemment. Elle lui rendit son regard, feignant de craquer devant ce bout de chair rose, et il retourna à son biberon, bordant l'enfant, rasséréné de sentir sa sœur à ses côtés. Son sourire se fana, cueilli avec violence par la haine qui grandissait au sein de son âme.

Gagner du temps était primordial. Elle ne pouvait pas sonner l'alarme maintenant, ils étaient trop secoués pour réagir correctement, et ça risquait de finir en bain de sang. Il fallait à tout prix que Brayne lui fasse confiance, qu'elle rentre dans son jeu, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait _sourire._

_« _Phil ? »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son laideron de demi-frère, qui croisait ses doigts survivants avec nervosité. Elle tiqua, cligna des paupières pour feindre la surprise, se pencha un peu. Il l'appelait enfin par son vrai nom.

Depuis au moins trois ans, le garçon n'avait prononcé son prénom, ne cessant d'éviter son regard et s'exprimait avec ce surnom stupide de _Fantôme. _Maintes fois James avait tenté de le raisonner, lui assurant que Phil était bien vivante, mais non, le petit niait tout en bloc, il avait vu le cercueil de sa sœur descendre sous terre, Phil était morte, oui, et ce n'était que son fantôme, qui continuait de veiller sur eux.

Revenir à la normalité pour jouer la carte des sentiments, endormir sa conscience, resserrer des liens familiaux en pleine crise. Faire en sorte que l'aînée encore vivante, le dernier témoin, soit de son côté, une protection, une véritable assurance-vie. Phil connaissait tout ça, elle en avait abusé au cours de ses jeunes années. Parce que Philip Ceara est une garce, la pire de toutes les salopes, une putain de manipulatrice.

La seconde est suffisante, elle a déjà des yeux vitreux et l'expression adoucie. Elle ne peut cependant pas cacher la flamme dévastatrice qui incendie ses prunelles, espère que celle-ci sera noyée par ses larmes.

« O...Oui ? »

« Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir été méchant avec toi. De t'avoir appelé Fantôme parce que j'étais fâché que tu aies fait semblant de mourir, et je suis désolé pour Tek et James. Je veux plus te quitter, maintenant ! »

Le garçon se jeta à son cou, la faisant presque tomber, et se mit à pleurer dans son cou. Il la serrait très fort, comme s'il avait voulu l'étrangler, et Phil referma si vite ses bras sur lui qu'il crut qu'elle allait lui planter un poignard dans le dos, mais ses mains traçaient des cercles doux sur sa peau.

Daryl les observa avec le même sourire ému, sincèrement heureux de les voir se réconcilier. Sur le moment, Phil lui en voulut de ne pas comprendre ce qu'était son petit frère. De ne pas pouvoir l'aider, encore, d'être heureux alors que sa famille meure jour après jour. Et, surtout, elle s'en veut de lui en vouloir, alors qu'il ne cherche qu'à survivre mentalement.

Phil redressa Brayne de sorte à se retrouver face à lui, le regardant avec sérieux.

« Quand… on s'est tous retrouvés à Atlanta, on a vraiment eu peur. Je veux dire, tu vois tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, c'a jamais été aussi grave. On ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est James qui a réagi le premier. Il se rappelait de la Planque, dans notre trafic, et il savait qu'on pouvait y trouver des armes. Moi, je l'avais totalement oublié. C'était un immense entrepôt sous-terrain, bourré d'armes, drogues, animaux, bijoux, le paradis de n'importe quel dealer ou trafiquant. On a pris au moins dix fusils de chasses sans compter le reste, on a même trouvé les machettes là-bas. C'est grâce à lui qu'on a formé notre premier groupe, avec qui on aurait vraiment pu réussir à vivre pendant des années. C'est lui qui nous a véritablement sauvés, ce jour-là. »

« Je sais tout cela. J'étais avec vous. » Brayne fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Je sais. Je veux juste que tu ne l'oublies pas. »

_Parce qu'un jour, je vengerai James, et je te tuerai. _Voulut-elle finir, mais elle se mordit la langue, enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de son frère.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Daryl qui la fixait, lui faisant passer un message de pure joie, et elle lui répondit d'un petit sourire. Pauvre Dixon, il ne comprenait pas. Daryl, le pauvre lunatique qui voulait être autre chose qu'une merde. Daryl, l'ange, le parfait, le meilleur Daryl l'envié, Daryl perdu, Daryl esseulé. Seul face à ses frères, lui plus réfléchi, qui aurait pu être plus grand sans ce stupide virus.

_Les Ceara et les Dixon ne sont __**pas **__une famille._ Cette phrase lui transperce le cœur si vite qu'un hoquet la prend, surprenant Brayne. Elle se rendait enfin compte d'à quel point ils étaient différents entre eux, à quel point ils avaient merdé en voulant maintenir une entraide obsessionnelle pour se protéger de leur environnement violent, ils s'étaient poussés à se haïr, se déchirer, pour briser le vase en mille morceaux. Ils s'aimaient, plus que tout, et certainement trop fort, car cet amour vicieux et malsain était en passe de les détruire pour de bon.

Brayne n'était pas un meurtrier, ni même un coupable il n'était que le produit d'une immonde création, et les créateurs n'étaient que ses aînés eux-mêmes. Il n'était que la morale de la Fratrie poussée à son paroxysme, celui qui s'appliquait avec le plus de zèle à s'occuper de sa famille et le seul moyen de protéger la Fratrie était de détruire la Fratrie.

Résoudre le problème à la racine avait toujours été une solution efficace. Et la racine n'était autre que Brayne, James, les pères, Merle, Daryl et Tek. Ils s'étaient tous foirés, s'étaient lâchement fourvoyés sur leur Fratrie unie et solidaire. Mais il n'en était rien, pas vrai ? Parce que sinon, les aînés auraient tenté d'arrêter Brayne. Ils l'auraient emprisonné, surveillé plus que de raison, ils auraient pu le tuer. Ils auraient pu éviter toutes ces pertes.

Mais par souci d'égoïsme, aucun n'avait osé, parce que tous étaient trop fatigués et trop vieux, leurs mains étaient déjà trop poisseuses de sang pour qu'ils puissent en rajouter encore. Ils étaient les premières victimes de leurs propres violences.

Daryl qui demande à Carl le nom du bébé, qu'ils n'ont pas encore choisi. Alors, Carl, ce pauvre orphelin qui n'est pas sûr de revoir son père, Carl qui, comme elle, presque au même âge, venait d'hériter du petit être qui avait tué sa mère. Phil aussi avait assisté à l'accouchement, elle avait tenu James lorsque sa mère rendait son dernier soupir, d'où son âme s'était échappé.

Et dans les yeux de Carl, elle y voyait de l'amour.

Pas de la haine, pas du dégoût de l'_amour. _Cela la déstabilisa : comment faisait-il ? Phil n'avait jamais pu aimer James au premier regard. Il lui avait fallu de la violence pour qu'elle comprenne. Alors, pourquoi Carl aimait-t-il ce bébé, hein ? Alors que le restant de famille venait d'imploser avec la naissance de cette chose ? N'avait-il pas vu les larmes de sa mère ? N'avait-il pas senti les mains moites et tremblantes de sa génitrice enserrer les siennes une dernière seconde ?

Comment, pourquoi ? Quelle avait été cette infime différence qui avait poussé Carl à aimer d'emblée sa petite sœur, qui n'était même pas sure de survivre à ce monde ?

Et si Phil avait aimé James au premier regard, si elle avait réussi à dépasser ce stade primitif de la colère et de la haine, les évènements auraient-ils été les mêmes ? Tant de cadavres se seraient-ils amassés sous ses pieds, si son père avait osé l'aimer ?

Daryl dit : _Ass kicker. _Phil répond : _Plus jamais. _Mais personne n'entend, tous rient : et Phil continue, dans une litanie désespérée et silencieuse _plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais._

Plus jamais de lâcheté. Plus jamais de sang innocent par sa faute. Plus jamais de Mary, de Lori, de T-Dog, de Tek, de James plus jamais de Rick brisé dont les hurlements soudains lui parviennent des tuyauteries, comme s'ils n'étaient destinés qu'à elle, la seule véritable coupable des agissements de Brayne. Plus jamais de Carl, détruit par un monde trop meurtrier et achevé par la haine d'un enfant qu'elle avait engendré. Elle n'était peut-être pas la mère biologique de son frère, mais c'était elle qui l'avait élevé et c'était bien la seule chose qui les avaient guidés jusqu'ici. Phil ne pouvait plus reculer, ni fermer les yeux.

C'était à elle de protéger la Fratrie, à présent.

* * *

><p>Le noir. Il ne voit rien, il n'y a aucun bruit. Il souffre, mais plus autant qu'avant. Il est totalement perdu. Il ne se souvient plus. Qui est-il, que fait-il ? Il s'en fiche. Il n'y a que le noir, il déteste le noir. Il se rappelle de la lumière, oh oui ! La lumière est belle, elle parade dans toutes les couleurs du monde, la lumière est la vie. Et dans le noir, il n'est rien, que la mort, la mort, la mort.<p>

On lui saisit le bras, quelqu'un le soulève ; la poigne lui déchire le bras, il hurle de douleur. Le noir, le noir, la souffrance et la mort.

« Ta gueule ! »

Lumière, lumière, lumière. Trop forte, trop brusque, il ferme les yeux pour ne plus la voir, elle traverse la peau quand même ; il s'habitue peu à peu, et il respire à grandes goulées l'air renfermé de la pièce, garde les yeux fermés.

« T'as une sœur ? »

Une sœur ? Il ne se souvient plus, il ne sait pas, il panique. Il entend sa voix qui chuchote très bas, pas assez forte, douloureuse et chancelante, l'homme qui le tient doit se pencher. Il a la voix dure et puissante, quand il parle, il le frappe. Il murmure des excuses, ou autre chose, à vrai dire il veut de l'eau, mais il y a la souffrance, son ventre le déchire, que quelque un l'aide, par pitié…

L'homme verse de l'eau sur son visage, le fait boire l'équivalent de deux gorgées, éloigne la bouteille de ses lèvres ; ce n'est pas assez, mais c'est mieux, merci monsieur, merci.

« Ton nom. Donne-moi ton nom ou j'te laisse crever ! »

Son nom, son nom, il est fatiguant cet homme ! Qu'on le laisse dormir oui, dormir des années et des heures, qu'il crève tiens, qu'il crève !

Et puis non, non, parce que mourir c'est rester dans le noir, et il ne veut pas quitter la lumière, il faut qu'il réfléchisse, oui, qu'il réfléchisse… James, James Ceara, oui c'est bien lui ; l'homme dessert sa prise pour le choper des deux mains au col, agité. Une sœur, oui, il a une sœur, un nom compliqué qui est trop loin, de l'eau, encore de l'eau je vous en prie…

« Daryl Dixon ! Daryl Dixon ! » Hurle l'homme en le secouant. « Est-ce qu'il est en vie ? Daryl Dixon, putain ! T'entends c'que j'te dis ?! »

Daryl, Daryl, Daryl ce n'est pas de l'eau, alors qu'il le laisse tranquille ! Il a mal, trop mal, pitié arrêtez, oui il connaît Daryl, il connaît toutes les personnes qu'il demandera s'il le laisse boire, d'ailleurs Daryl doit être avec sa sœur, de toute façon c'est logique, lui aussi il était avec sa sœur, et puis plus rien, plus rien…

Martinez éloigna Merle Dixon du jeune homme, qui s'était évanoui. James retomba au sol, inerte, le sang inondant sa chemise bleue.

« Putain, Martinez ! J'étais à deux doigts de savoir ! » Se révolta Merle en frappant son coéquipier.

« Non, il était pas état ! » Hurla Martinez en évitant son coup. « Calme-toi ! »

Merle le fixa quelques secondes avec rage, puis ferma les yeux. Le Gouverneur n'allait pas tarder, il ne pouvait pas perdre les pédales comme ça. Il expira longuement, fixant le blessé avec incertitude.

« Ecoutes, on n'a qu'à le soigner, comme ça quand il se réveillera, on pourra savoir. Tu lui poseras les questions que tu voudras ! »

Martinez récupéra la bouteille d'eau renversée, et Merle hocha la tête. Il avait récupéré le jeune homme en même temps qu'Andréa et la Samouraï, près de l'hélicoptère. Ce mec s'était présenté à lui, sortant de sa cachette les bras ouverts et tout sourire. Il avait crié : « Parrain ! ». Et, franchement, Merle n'est pas un mec impulsif. Il le sait, il se connaît ; il est juste prudent. Alors, comme il tenait en joue une samouraï et une blonde évanouie, la soudaine présence de ce mec étrange l'avait tout simplement poussé à tirer. Un banal réflexe. Le gamin l'avait regardé avec surprise, l'air de ne vraiment pas comprendre. C'était un fou, qui avait perdu la raison à force de traîner dans la forêt. Mais son regard dégoulinant de sincérité et de réelle surprise l'avait rendu méfiant. Il s'était tourné vers la Noire, mais non, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Martinez était venu lui prêter main forte, s'occupant des deux jeunes femmes, et il s'était approché du gamin qui venait tout juste de s'écrouler.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » Avait-il sifflé, arme levée.

« Parrain », souffla lentement le jeune homme, encore sous le choc. « T'es Merle Dixon, pas vrai ? »

Son visage s'était tordu de douleur, et sa main vint toucher son flanc meurtri ; elle fut tâchée de sang, et il s'était mis à gémir. Merle l'avait maintenu sur place, cherchant son attention. Il allait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre, c'était sûr.

« Ton nom, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« J… James Ceara… »

Puis plus rien. Merle avait contemplé le jeune homme sans y croire. Le gamin ressemblait bien à Phil, c'est vrai ; mais c'était impossible. Comment ils auraient fait pour se retrouver ? Il se rappelait du bébé que traînait Phil un peu partout, du gamin peureux collé à ses basques, puis du petit garçon intrépide qui courait partout. C'était les mêmes prunelles vertes pleines de malice ; alors, elle était revenue après sa prétendue mort ? Putain, elle avait des couilles, cette bonne femme.

« Ok, on l'emmène au Docteur S », grogna-t-il en saisissant d'une main les deux pieds du jeune homme. « Il ne sortira pas d'la pièce avant de tout me raconter, c't'enfoiré là ! »

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes sûr, Doc ? Je préfèrerai que vous restiez avec Tek, sans vouloir vous vexer. »<p>

« Ton cousin est dans le coma, j'ai refermé et nettoyé sa plaie, et je ne peux rien faire de plus. Crois-moi, je serais plus utile avec vous qu'à patienter à son chevet. Je dois trouver de quoi le nourrir par intraveineuse, sinon… »

Phil se tourna vers Daryl, abattue. Ils n'avaient pas essayé de rechercher James, tous ayant encore en mémoire Sofia perdue en forêt ; il aurait été certainement introuvable, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'éparpiller dans tout le comté. A présent, il fallait des médicaments pour Tek et de la nourriture. Celui-ci avait survécu jusque-là, mais n'avait toujours pas donné signe de conscience et se contentait de dormir, immobile comme un mort. Hershel avait besoin d'une intraveineuse pour maintenir son corps en bonne santé, la blessure sur son crâne ne s'était, par une chance incroyable, pas infectée. Mais sans nourriture, dans le coma ou non, Tek ne survivra pas.

Une semaine était passée, durant laquelle Carol avait été retrouvée vivante. Rick était sorti de son trou mais n'en étais pas pour autant remis ; il restait dans son coin, parlait rarement et disparaissait toute la journée sans qu'on sache vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Hershel était allé le chercher qu'au bout de deux jours, et en avait mis un de plus avant de réussir à le faire remonter. Daryl et Phil avait donc opté pour une excursion au sud-Est, vers une clinique vétérinaire, et Hershel voulait se joindre à eux.

Le chasseur toucha son bras du coude, montrant la Prius d'un bref hochement de tête. Hershel sourit en le voyant accepter son aide, claudiquant déjà vers la porte avant du véhicule.

Ils roulèrent plus d'une demi-heure avant d'arriver à la clinique. Phil n'avait pipé un mot durant tout le trajet, inquiète d'avoir laissé Brayne seul à la prison, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix ; elle devait rester concentrée pour rentrer au plus vite, afin d'apaiser ses inquiétudes. Il fallait qu'il se croit en sécurité, il fallait qu'il croit sa sœur pleinement dévouée à sa cause pour qu'il ne fasse de mal à Tek. Son cousin était plus en sécurité lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train de le protéger, quelle triste ironie !

« Hershel, vous attendez là et vous surveillez nos arrières », commanda Daryl en récupérant son arbalète sur la banquette arrière. « Si y'a un truc qui cloche faites nous signe. Phil, on y va. »

Ils sortirent silencieusement de la voiture, Phil en tête : la clinique était petite et pas loin de Macon, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la prison. Ils étaient partis assez tôt pour ne pas rentrer après la tombée de la nuit, et le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel.

Ils firent le tour de l'établissement à pas feutrés, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autres qu'un jardin sauvage et un cabanon abandonné ; ils frappèrent aux vitres de la clinique, mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre de l'intérieur. Daryl fit un signe au vieux vétérinaire, qui sortit de l'habitacle avec précaution. Son revolver bien droit face à lui, il rejoint les deux près de la porte, qui n'attendent plus que lui.

L'intérieur exhale d'une odeur de putréfaction qui fait vomir Phil sur le pas de la porte, et Daryl lui tape légèrement le dos avant de s'aventurer dans la pièce. La clinique a été barricadée et rangée, malgré la couche de poussière envahissant l'espace. Les placards et tiroirs étaient intacts et pleins, au plus grand bonheur d'Hershel il avait de quoi nourrir par intraveineuse Tek, et même de quoi faire quelques réserves.

« Cette clinique est la seule sur un périmètre d'à peu près cinquante kilomètres, c'est ça ? » Les deux hochèrent la tête, arrachant un sourire de victoire au vieil homme. « Parfait. Elle doit être bien fournie, alors. On ne trouvera pas d'aspirines, certes, mais j'aurai de quoi endormir en cas d'opération. »

Hershel fit rapidement le tour et ne trouva qu'un cadavre, certainement le vétérinaire, allongé sur un lit de fortune, et qui s'était tiré une balle. Sur le mur, il avait marqué _God bless us everyone_, faisant frissonner l'homme de foi qu'il était. Le décalage entre l'inscription et le cadavre décomposé était horriblement ironique. Avait-il perdu la foi, lorsqu'il avait décidé de braquer le canon sur sa tête ? Ou alors était-ce un ultime pardon, une vaine tentative de rémission avant de mourir pour ne plus subir ?

Cette image le renvoya à lui-même. L'homme avait véritablement le même âge que lui ils auraient pu être amis, qui sait. La pièce était simple, poussiéreuse, mais le vieil homme ne rata pas la Bible posée sur la table de chevet. Deux croyants, deux médecins, deux vieux qui s'apprêtaient à couler leurs derniers jours heureux. Deux hommes, deux pauvres âmes possédant la foi, jetées en plein milieu d'une horrible abomination, leurs croyances piétinées sans compassion.

Hershel avait-il survécu plus longtemps grâce à ses filles ? Parce qu'il n'était pas seul ? Cet homme avait-il eu des enfants, une femme ? Avait-il été aimé, un jour ?

Il ferma les yeux, reculant avec précaution, ne voulant pas troubler un repos qu'il juge peu honorable. La porte se referme lentement, dans un petit grincement discret, mais il se détourne déjà, son pas lourd résonnant dans le couloir.

« Hé, Daryl, viens voir ! »

Le chasseur s'approcha de Phil qui l'attendait près de l'arrière-boutique, devant une porte close. Un canapé bloquait la porte, attirant la curiosité de la voleuse. Daryl le déplaça légèrement, puis se mit derrière sa partenaire.

« A ton avis, il cachait quoi, là ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers la serrure pour tenter d'y discerner quelque chose.

« On dirait qu'il y a du mouvement, derrière. » chuchota-t-elle en se relevant. Il hocha la tête, arbalète pointée sur la porte, et elle prit la poignée, trois doigts en l'air pour le décompte.

Elle ouvrit un peu la porte, poignard à la main, et Daryl se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour appuyer sur la gâchette. Un grognement se fit entendre, la lumière envahit la petite pièce Phil poussa un petit cri et Daryl sursauta, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bordel mais c'est quoi ça ? »


End file.
